Fils du Destin
by Shgana
Summary: Harry a échappé à l'éducation des Dursley et a appris à toujours mesurer ses forces et faiblesses. Et il aura fort à faire cette année, alors qu'il découvre le monde de la sorcellerie, pour démêler les mystères qui l'entourent.
1. Un étrange destin

Disclamer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, je ne gagne aucun argent en m'appuyant sur ses œuvres.

Merci à mon amie Sploutch pour son aide et ses corrections.

Chapitre 1 - Un étrange destin

Jack Larsen se rendait en ville, se réjouissant des rues vides de toute circulation sans pour autant en profiter pour se hâter vers sa destination. Jack d'ailleurs ne se pressait jamais, il avait depuis longtemps compris que c'était le meilleur moyen de faire une erreur, de rater une occasion de ne pas voir un détail ... Et de toutes façons, il avait toute la nuit devant lui.

Il remontait maintenant Privet Drive, sans pour autant y accorder beaucoup d'importance. Même si cette nuit était idéale pour repérer les rejetés, ceux dont la disparition n'inquiéterait personne, il était quand même plus facile de recruter en ville, dans des quartiers cachant moins leur misère. Mais le hasard voulut lui faire un cadeau et son œil exercé capta un mouvement. Analysant tout de suite de quoi il retournait, Jack ralentit et s'arrêta aux environs du n°4, un rare sourire aux lèvres. Oui, vraiment, la nuit de Noël était la nuit idéale pour dénicher les perles rares.

Harry Potter n'aimait pas Noël. Non que cela changeât grand chose de son quotidien, bien sûr, mais son cousin Dudley passait son temps à lui démontrer tout ce à quoi il n'avait pas droit. Et c'était devenu pire après que celui-ci ait déballé ses cadeaux. Pour le moment, sa tante Pétunia s'ingéniait à l'exploiter du mieux qu'on puisse exploiter un enfant de son âge, et son oncle Vernon ne cessait d'exprimer son mécontentement sur le fait qu'une telle journée soit gâchée par la présence d'un être tel que son neveu.

Comme chez toutes les familles convenables, le réveillon avait généré quantité de déchets ménagers et Harry avait été prié de bien vouloir sortir les poubelles. Il s'apprêtait donc à retourner chercher son deuxième chargement quand la voix d'oncle Vernon se fit entendre :

- Tu crois peut-être que tu ne nous coûtes pas assez cher pour te permettre de gaspiller notre chauffage ?

Et il ferma la porte. Il est vrai qu'Harry n'avait pas jugé opportun de refermer celle-ci pour le temps du trajet.

C'était l'occasion qui manquait à Jack Larsen pour se manifester, il avait en effet observé le petit garçon traîner son chargement, et les propos du gros homme l'avaient conforté dans ses chances d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il avait développé l'art de saisir la moindre occasion et c'est donc sans hésitation qu'il sortit de l'ombre pour s'adresser au petit garçon.

- Bonsoir petit. Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se retourna, surpris. Devant lui se tenait maintenant un homme, sûrement plus vieux que son oncle, pourtant, il aurait été bien en peine de lui donner un âge. Il avait l'allure d'un athlète, les cheveux noirs et la barbe bien taillée, seuls ses yeux bleus illuminaient son visage fermé. Il réfléchit deux secondes à la question et répondit :

- En effet monsieur, il fait bon d'être dehors.

Et effectivement, malgré ce qu'avait dit oncle Vernon, il faisait plutôt doux, et Harry était sincère dans ses propos, préférant risquer la punition en s'attardant trop plutôt que de retrouver la chaleur de la maison.

- Euh .. Bonsoir, se reprit-il, monsieur.

- Tu peux m'appeler Jack, petit, et toi, quel est ton nom ?

- Harry. Harry Potter, monsieur Jack.

Jack trouvait que tout cela était décidément trop facile. Le gosse n'avait même pas le nom de ceux chez qui il habitait.

- Et dis moi Harry, tu te plaît ici ? tes parents prennent soin de toi ?

- Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia ne sont pas mes parents, mais ce sont les seuls qui veulent bien s'occuper de moi ...

- Moi je veux bien m'occuper de toi. Bien sûr, tu devras faire des choses pour moi en échange, mais je te traiterai mieux que les Dursley. Et si tu estimes que je t'en demande trop, tu pourras toujours négocier avec moi.

Jack avait mis toute la bienveillance dont il était capable dans cette déclaration et avait pris son ton le plus paternel. Harry le regardait avec méfiance et adoration tout à la fois, se demandant comment il devait réagir.

- Je .. Je ne sais pas si ...

- Bien sûr Harry, bien sûr. Je vais te laisser y réfléchir et t'attendre là-bas, il lui désigna un lampadaire un peu plus loin, près duquel il avait garé sa voiture. Je vais t'attendre jusqu'à minuit, après, je penserai que tu as refusé de me suivre, d'accord ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se dirigea un peu plus loin, laissant un Harry un peu chamboulé. Celui-ci se remit lentement en marche vers la porte d'entrée, tout à ses réflexions. Il avait souvent rêvé qu'un parent lointain et inconnu vienne le chercher et l'emmène avec lui, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela se passe ainsi ...

Au moment ou il passait la porte d'entrée, tante Pétunia lui criait :

- Et alors ? tu t'es perdu sur le chemin du retour peut-être ? Dépêche toi de finir et file dans ton placard !

Imperturbable, il saisit le dernier sac et s'apprêta à ressortir quand oncle Vernon releva le nez de son journal et dit

- Après tout, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il aime la compagnie des immondices, les déchets aiment se retrouver en bande.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit la poubelle sur le seuil pendant que son oncle continuait :

- Et si tu penses te perdre encore une fois, arrange toi pour le faire pour de bon ce coup-ci !

Et Harry ferma la porte.

Jack n'avait pas attendu dix minutes sous son réverbère qu'il vit revenir le petit Harry, une volonté farouche dans le regard.

- Et bien Harry, dois-je attendre que tu rassembles tes affaires ou viens-tu me dire que tu refuses mon offre ?

Harry le dévisagea un instant et dit

- Je n'ai pas d'affaires à rassembler, je suis prêt.

Bien qu'il n'en montra rien, Jack était surpris de la réponse. Pour ce qu'il en savait, les enfants de cet âge s'attachaient toujours à quelques choses plus ou moins futiles. Celui-ci n'avait en tout et pour tout que des vêtements trop grands pour lui -même les chaussures- et une paire de lunettes loin d'être en bon état. Il sentit un élan de compassion pour ce frêle garçon mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'homme qu'il deviendrait : même en disant ces terribles paroles, il n'avait pas cillé, sa voix n'avait pas tremblé et la lueur dans ses yeux ne s'était pas éteinte.

Jack ouvrit la portière, sans un mot, et fit signe à Harry d'entrer. Il s'installa au volant et prit la route. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry dormait. Un frisson parcourut le dos d'un vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lune à des kilomètres de là.

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il était dans une chambre simple, dépourvue de toute décoration et avec pour mobilier, le lit sur lequel il se trouvait, une petite bibliothèque, un bureau, une penderie, un lavabo et un miroir.

Il se leva, se débarbouilla le visage, fit une vaine tentative pour se coiffer et s'habilla avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers ce qui lui semblait être la cuisine, en raison des effluves de bacon et autres mets qui s'échappaient par la porte ouverte.

Jack se tenait là, préparant un petit déjeuner conséquent pour tous les deux et dit à Harry sans avoir eu besoin de se retourner :

- Déjà levé ? Installe toi et mange à ta faim, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, il s'installa à table apportant les œufs qu'il préparait.

- Vois-tu Harry, ceux qui sont puissants utilisent ceux qui le sont moins, c'est presque inévitable. C'est pourquoi les Dursley te faisaient travailler. C'est d'ailleurs la manière la plus stupide de procéder.

Il se servit en bacon et regarda Harry dans les yeux

- Aussi, comme je te l'ai dit hier, je compte t'utiliser, mais pas de la même manière.

Harry s'arrêta de manger et le regarda, attentif.

- Je pense, reprit Jack, que chaque chose a un prix, et je m'engage donc à te vêtir, te nourrir et t'éduquer en échange des services que je pourrai te demander. Et si quelqu'un t'offre plus que moi, ou que tu estimes que ce n'est pas suffisant, tu as tout a fait le droit de négocier avec moi, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça lentement, réfléchissant à ce qui avait été dit, et répondit :

- D'accord, mais de quel genre de services parlez-vous ?

- Et bien, pour te répondre, je vais te parler un peu de ma condition. Je suis un mercenaire, c'est à dire que je loue mes services à ceux qui ont les moyens de se les payer. Certains nous appellent les Assassins, mais je trouve ce terme un peu restrictif ... Et ce que je te demanderai, ce sera de m'assister dans ces travaux.

Bizarrement, Harry n'était pas surpris de ces révélations et la perspective d'agir dans l'ombre ne lui déplaisait pas, et son imagination d'enfant brodait déjà toutes les merveilleuses aventures qu'il pourrait vivre. Cependant un point le chiffonnait tout de même et, hésitant, il demanda :

- Mais ... tuer des gens ... ce n'est pas ... mal ?

- Bien sûr, tuer des gens c'est mal, mais tout d'abord cela arrive rarement, et ensuite c'est à toi de décider si c'est pour une cause juste ou non.

Harry finit de manger en silence, méditant sur ces paroles, Jack le regardant avec intérêt.

Quelques temps plus tard, Jack vit Harry revenir de la douche, un air déterminé sur le visage.

- Bien, qu'avez vous à m'apprendre ? parce que je suppose que je ne vous servirai pas à grand chose pour l'instant.

Et ainsi commença la carrière de Harry Potter en tant qu'Assassin.

Deux mois plus tard, dans un certain bureau d'un certain directeur d'école, un objet parmi de nombreux autres s'illuminait. Voyant cela, Dumbledore se leva et alla prévenir sa sous directrice qu'il serait absent pour l'après midi. Un peu plus tard, on pouvait le retrouver dans le salon d'une certaine Mrs Figg, une vieille femme, aux allures un peu folles, dont la maison sentait le chou et qui passait son temps en compagnie de ses chats.

- Et bien, Arabella, une urgence ? Demanda Dumbledore avec une anxiété très bien maîtrisée.

- Malheureusement, ce n'est plus une urgence. Mais j'ai pensé que vous voudriez être au courant le plus vite possible. Harry Potter a disparu.

Stupéfait, Dumbledore l'était. Mais, cachant son trouble, il demanda :

- Asseyons nous, et racontez moi ça

Et Arabella Figg raconta qu'elle avait été intriguée tout d'abord de ne plus voir Harry, de supposer qu'elle n'avait pas de chance et qu'il préférait s'abriter du froid, puis comment cette intrigue avait été transformée en angoisse quand elle avait vu partir les Durlsey sans le lui confier et que cela l'avait poussée à poser des questions directement à Pétunia à leur retour, qui lui avait affirmé que Harry avait été confié à quelqu'un de la famille qui serait plus heureux qu'eux de s'en occuper, bon débarras.

Il s'avéra, après interrogation des Dursley, que Harry avait disparu depuis Noël, et qu'ils avaient tout bonnement supposé qu'il s'en était parti rejoindre les sorciers, bien que, comme on peut l'imaginer, ils n'aient pas cherché à imaginer d'autre explication. Celui qui vampirisait leur vie s'en était allé, ils n'allaient pas risquer qu'il revienne.

Dumbledore était depuis lors, bien embêté. Il recherchait Harry par tous les moyens possibles, mais était limité par son souci de discrétion. En effet, il avait déjà eu bien du mal à faire accepter au ministère et à la population sorcière qu'il avait placé Harry Potter en sécurité, il ne pouvait se risquer à dévoiler le fait qu'il l'ait perdu. Il avait placé des hommes de confiance à des points stratégiques et avait établi lui-même une surveillance des activités magiques dans la plus grande zone possible, mais Harry Potter ne s'était pas manifesté, tant physiquement que magiquement.

Il avait cependant de la chance dans son malheur. La protection de sang sur la demeure des Dursley n'avait pas été rompue, Harry était donc encore vivant, quelque part. Mais au bout d'un an, celle-ci s'éteignit, le charme s'étant épuisé sans la présence de Harry.

Pendant les années qui suivirent -durant lesquelles Dumbledore le chercha sans relâche- Harry apprit le métier d'assassin. Voyageant de par le monde, il apprit les langues et coutumes des pays qu'il traversait, forgeant son esprit à comprendre les mécanismes du langage, apprenant à se fondre parmi les foules, à paraître à sa place en toute occasion. Il apprit la discrétion, l'art de se fondre dans les ombres et de se déplacer sans un bruit. Il travailla sa souplesse et sa force autant que le contrôle de son esprit, étudia les technologies et les différents moyens de communication et d'information mais aussi l'art et la manière de prendre la vie aux gens, ou de la leur sauver. C'est ainsi qu'il sut reconnaître les plantes capables d'ôter la vie ou de rendre malade aussi bien que celles capables de soulager et de guérir, eut les bases en pharmaceutique, chimie et physique, les deux dernières principalement pour savoir concevoir des armes chimiques ou explosive, pour tous les résultats souhaités.

Certains diront que le hasard fait bien les choses, d'autres réfuteront l'existence du hasard, toujours est-il que par une heureuse coïncidence, Jack et Harry étaient en Angleterre pour une mission quelconque lorsque Dumbledore, à quelques jours de l'anniversaire d'Harry, avait déployé son puissant charme pour localiser les jeunes sorciers susceptibles de pouvoir entrer à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, sans risquer d'être inquiété par le ministère pour ce déploiement de magie. Et c'est avec surprise qu'il constata la présence d'Harry Potter sur le sol anglais. Sans perdre une seconde et tout en se demandant comment diable se faisait-il qu'il n'ait jamais détecté le moindre usage de magie de la part d'une grande figure de la sorcellerie comme Harry Potter (Après tout, ce gosse était promis à de grandes choses) il se dirigea vers l'adresse indiquée.

Le jour s'assombrissait quand Dumbledore apparut dans la petite rue où logeait Harry et Jack pour la durée de cette mission. Et si la présence d'un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et vêtu d'une robe aurait pu en étonner plus d'un, il n'y avait personne pour le faire. Jack choisissant généralement des coins discrets et peu fréquentés. Dumbledore parut s'orienter un instant et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'adresse enregistrée.

Jack et Harry se trouvaient dans le salon savourant leur pause après cette mission millimétrée. Ils avaient obtenu la marchandise, et la livrer ne serait qu'une formalité. Bien qu'ils aient eu besoin d'user de tout leur talent, ils avaient réussi sans avoir été repérés et personne ne pouvait savoir qu'ils étaient là. C'est pourquoi, quand on frappa à la porte, ils se regardèrent, profondément surpris. Sans un mot et en silence, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à la porte, Harry ouvrit, et Jack surgit pour neutraliser l'intrus. Ou plutôt essaya. Au lieu de ça il parut figé, comme mis sur pause. Harry le dévisagea un instant, d'un air intéressé mais surpris et redirigea bien vite son attention sur l'homme qui avait si efficacement neutralisé son mentor, surpassé pour la première fois dans son art.

Dumbledore avait instinctivement immobilisé l'homme qui se jetait sur lui et détaillait à présent un garçon qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Sa première pensée, au-delà du soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé, fut que jamais il n'aurait pu autant gagner à rester chez les Dursley. L'allure athlétique, le maintien impeccable, prêt à réagir, il semblait déjà taillé pour faire un combattant.

- Bonsoir. Harry Potter je présume ? Pouvons nous parler un instant ?

Sans un mot, Harry s'effaça pour laisser entrer le vieil homme et celui-ci accepta l'invitation pendant que Jack retrouvait sa liberté de mouvement.

Celui-ci, reprenant ses esprits dans le même temps, fit la seule chose raisonnable qu'il pouvait faire, et l'invita à passer au salon.

Harry et Jack savaient reconnaître des gens puissants quand ils en voyaient et celui là l'était. Beaucoup. Attendant que leur visiteur expose la raison de sa venue, ils se contentaient de le détailler en silence. Et s'il n'était pas banal que quelqu'un arrive à maîtriser Jack, l'homme en lui même était tout sauf ordinaire. La situation aurait été différente, jamais ils n'auraient laissé un vieil homme vêtu d'une robe, d'une cape violette et de bottes à hauts talons s'installer dans leur salon ...

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, se présenta le vieil homme, j'ai la chance de déjà connaître Harry, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de vous connaître, monsieur ?

- Larsen, Jack Larsen, répondit succinctement celui-ci.

- Bien que je m'interroge sur le fait de vous retrouver ensemble, il me semble plus correct d'exposer les raisons de ma venue. Harry, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais tu es un sorcier.

- J'avais remarqué oui, bien que je ne connaisse pas cette dénomination.

Harry sourit en repensant à l'évènement qui leur en avait fait prendre conscience, à Jack et à lui. Alors que Jack entraînait petit Harry à se battre, celui-ci, énervé de ne jamais voir de résultat pour ses efforts, l'avait envoyé voler à travers la pièce. Lorsque celui-ci s'était relevé, complètement déboussolé, Harry avait éclaté de rire en voyant son expression ahurie, et Jack l'avait rejoint avant qu'ils n'essayent de contrôler ce nouveau don déclaré. Mais les expériences en magie d'Harry étaient limitées, et sa maîtrise se bornait à faire exploser plus ou moins de trucs fragiles autour de lui et à augmenter sa force de façon incontrôlée s'il se risquait à essayer.

Bien que Harry ait été jusque là assez fier de réussir ces manifestations de puissance, il avait compris en voyant Dumbledore qu'il essayait de tenir debout alors qu'on pouvait lui apprendre à courir et à faire des pirouettes. C'est pour ça qu'il écouta avec attention quand celui-ci reprit la parole.

- Eh bien les sorciers forment une communauté où tu es assez célèbre à vrai dire, reprit Dumbledore, visiblement soulagé que Harry ait déjà fait l'expérience de la magie. En fait, il y a une dizaine d'années encore, un mage noir, Voldemort, semait terreur et désolation au sein de la population magique. Mais lorsque, après avoir assassiné tes parents, il voulut te tuer à ton tour, alors que personne n'avait jamais survécu au sort de la mort, tu y as résisté et le sort est reparti vers son expéditeur, le réduisant à néant.

Habitué à analyser les informations, Harry ne posa pas de question, comprenant que s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une communauté sorcière, la mort de ses parents avait bien entendu été camouflée et transformée en accident de voiture.

- En fait, pour en venir à la raison de ma présence ici aujourd'hui, c'est que je dirige une école de sorcellerie à laquelle tes parents t'ont inscrit et que tu peux y suivre des cours à partir de la rentrée prochaine qui est fixée au 1er septembre.

Dumbledore s'arrêta là, attendant manifestement une réaction de sa part. Harry n'hésita pas, il n'avait pas besoin d'en discuter avec Jack pour savoir où se situait son intérêt, il demanda simplement, pragmatique :

- Quels sont les frais ? Comment dois-je m'organiser ? Où dois-je me rendre ? et que dois-je savoir sur les sorciers ?

Dumbledore était stupéfait. Non seulement il n'arrivait pas à percevoir la relation entre l'homme et l'enfant, mais en plus Harry démontrait un sens pratique impensable pour un enfant de son âge. Remettant ses questions à plus tard, il répondit à Harry.

- Ta scolarité a été entièrement payée par tes parents lors de ton inscription, bien sûr il va falloir que tu achètes quelques fournitures pour la rentrée, mais tes parents t'ont également laissé un héritage conséquent à la banque des sorciers. La nourriture et le logement sont fournis par l'école, et le train pour s'y rendre part de King's Cross le 1er septembre et je peux t'envoyer quelqu'un pour t'aider pour tes fournitures et répondre à tes questions dans le même temps.

Jack, qui n'avait pas prit part à la conversation jusque là, n'estimant pas que la conversation le concernât d'une façon où d'une autre, intervint pour la première fois en signalant :

- Pourrez-vous le prendre en charge jusqu'à la rentrée ? Je quitte l'Angleterre demain, et un enfant de 11 ans ne peut pas se loger seul.

Dumbledore comprit alors que ce voyage n'étaient sûrement pas le premier, et que Harry avait, les années précédentes, bel et bien disparu du sol anglais.

- Et bien, je peux l'emmener dès ce soir et lui fournir une chambre dans une auberge sorcière, ce qui facilitera les choses pour qu'il découvre le monde de la magie.

- Si tout est réglé, nous pouvons y aller, dit Harry, ramenant l'attention du directeur sur lui.

- J'avoue que je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi tu es parti de chez les Dursley et ce que tu as fait depuis, répondit Dumbledore, saisissant sa chance au vol.

- Rien ne me retenait chez les Dursley et j'avais plus à gagner en suivant Jack. Le ton de Harry indiquait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'explication supplémentaire.

Harry se leva, récupéra un léger sac avant de rejoindre Jack et Dumbledore qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Jack prit la parole et dit :

- Prends soin de toi Harry, n'hésite pas à me contacter. Puis se tournant vers Dumbledore : Au revoir, désolé pour cet accueil peu chaleureux.

- Au revoir, c'est moi qui suis désolé d'être arrivé à l'improviste.

- Au revoir, dit Harry, Prends soin de toi.

Et sans un mot de plus Dumbledore et Harry s'éloignèrent, le plus vieux des deux se demandant pourquoi diable il n'avait pas réussi à mener la conversation comme il l'entendait. Des questions restaient sans réponse, et c'était un sentiment désagréable.


	2. Le monde de la sorcellerie

Disclamer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, je ne gagne aucun argent en m'appuyant sur ses œuvres.

Merci à mon amie Sploutch pour son aide et ses corrections.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, j'essaierai d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Encore un chapitre d'introduction. J'espère que je n'exagère pas trop, mais je souhaiterais donner une bonne image de qui est Harry et quelles sont ses compétences avant qu'il n'arrive à Poudlard.

Chapitre 2 – Bienvenue dans la monde de la sorcellerie

Harry se réveilla dans une chambre du _Chaudron Baveur_. Aujourd'hui commençait sa nouvelle vie. Dumbledore n'avait pas menti : non seulement il était sorcier, mais en plus il était célèbre. Très célèbre. Il se rappela avec une grimace qu'aucun des clients encore présents au moment de leur arrivée n'était resté assis, que tous avaient tenu à lui serrer la main. Plus encore que la découverte de toute une société de sorciers, devenir subitement une célébrité le perturbait. Pendant sa vie en tant qu'Assassin, il avait été ombre parmi les ombres, même les membres de sa propre communauté ne connaissaient pas son nom. C'était une des règles, les ombres n'ont pas de nom. Seul Jack savait qui il était. Normalement une nouvelle recrue devait suivre un entraînement communautaire, mais certains haut-gradés de la hiérarchie pouvaient prendre un apprenti. Et Jack l'avait choisi.

Après s'être douché, avoir tenté inutilement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux sous les commentaires sarcastiques du miroir -chose qui l'avait profondément surpris- et récupéré la liste des fournitures que Dumbledore lui avait remise en même temps qu'un billet de train et la clé de son coffre, Harry descendit à la recherche du tavernier que le directeur lui avait désigné comme étant à même de répondre à ses questions, et qui, il en était sûr, serait _honoré_ de l'aider dans ses premiers pas dans le monde magique. Au moins, se dit Harry, il ne devrait pas poser de questions sur son passé à propos duquel Dumbledore n'avait cessé d'essayer de lui soutirer des informations qu'après que Harry lui ait demandé pourquoi, selon lui, Voldemort, le puissant mage noir que lui avait décrit Dumbledore, avait tenu à se débarrasser personnellement de ses parents et de leur rejeton plutôt que d'attendre leur mort dans une escarmouche. Il avait lancé cette pique au hasard, voulant surtout interrompre les essais de Dumbledore, mais il avait été bien au-delà des effets escomptés. En effet, après une belle réponse sur le terrorisme, le goût de Voldemort pour la cruauté, et autres théories permettant de noyer une réponse personnelle, il avait cessé de tenter de s'insinuer dans sa vie et l'avait laissé tranquille. Harry avait rangé cette impression de non-dit dans un coin de son esprit et avait continué de poser des questions auxquelles il n'attachait que peu d'importance telles que la raison pour laquelle il avait été placé chez les Dursley, où avaient habité ses parents, où étaient ils enterrés, combien ils lui avaient laissé ... Et il avait appris en vrac que certains villages étaient exclusivement sorciers, que la monnaie de ceux-ci différait de ceux qu'ils appelaient "moldus" et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter à propos de ses ressources mais qu'on ne pourrait lui donner les détails de ses biens qu'à la banque et enfin que Dumbledore avait choisi de le confier aux Dursley à cause d'une protection liée au sang. Et quand il avait demandé pourquoi il aurait pu avoir besoin d'une protection, Dumbledore lui avait fait remarquer que tous n'étaient pas contents de la disparition de Voldemort, et que dans le même ordre d'idée, il était prié de ne pas s'écarter de l'artère principale du quartier marchand du Londres sorcier.

Ce fut donc un Tom désespéré de la retenue du survivant qui lui ouvrit l'arcade vers le Chemin de Traverse mais qui s'autorisa quand même un sourire devant la stupéfaction de son client. Laissant Tom retourner tenir son bar, Harry s'avança sur la rue pavée qui s'étendait devant lui. Reprenant ses esprits, il chercha ce qui pourrait ressembler à une banque, première étape de ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui. Harry avait envie d'entrer dans chaque magasin sur lequel il posait les yeux, sa curiosité attisée comme jamais, mais il finit par parvenir à ce qu'il identifia sans erreur possible comme la banque, même s'il n'en avait jamais vu des comme ça. Massif, le grand bâtiment en pierres blanches dominait les magasins qui l'entouraient. Harry s'avança, franchissant les portes de bronze et d'argent, salué par les gardes gobelins, êtres qui l'intriguaient mais qu'il évita d'interroger, de peur de passer pour impoli. Il se dirigea vers ce qu'il supposait être un comptoir.

- Bonjour, je souhaiterais accéder au coffre des Potter.

- Avez-vous la clé, monsieur ? demanda le gobelin.

Harry sortit la minuscule clé en or et le gobelin, satisfait, lui assigna un guide qui l'entraîna vers une des nombreuses portes du hall. Après que son guide eût appelé un wagonnet, une course endiablée au sein du labyrinthe de galeries souterraines les emmena devant une petite porte que le gobelin lui ouvrit, le laissant découvrir l'immensité de la richesse dont il était propriétaire. Sortant de son ébahissement, il remplit un sac de pièces avec le sentiment qu'il n'aurait plus de problèmes d'argent et qu'il pouvait donc mener sa vie comme il l'entendait, sans se soucier d'avoir à vendre ses services.

Plongé dans ses rêveries d'avenir, Harry ne vit du chemin du retour que l'arrivée, lorsque, sortant des galeries, le gobelin prit la parole.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur Potter, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Un géant au teint vert, probablement pas de couleur naturelle, sursauta en entendant ces mots et se tourna vers lui.

- Potter comme Harry Potter ?

- En effet, c'est bien mon nom, répondit Harry, prêt à repousser un nouvel admirateur.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père ... mais tu as les yeux de ta mère ... Mais quand même, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Tu as bien grandi depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Harry était soudain beaucoup plus intéressé, obligeamment, il demanda :

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme, voulez-vous que l'on s'installe quelque part ? Monsieur ... ?

- Oh, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. Oui, bonne idée, je t'invite à boire un verre, j'en ai bien besoin après ces horribles voyages.

Installés devant un verre, de whisky pur feu pour Hagrid, de limonade pour Harry, ceux-ci discutaient. Ou plutôt, Hagrid parlait et Harry écoutait. Sans que ce dernier ait vraiment eu besoin de le persuader, quelques questions avaient suffi, Hagrid lui narra par le menu la fameuse nuit de la mort de ses parents et de la destruction de Voldemort. Il apprit donc l'état de ruine de la maison familiale à cause du retour du sort, l'hypothèse que le mage noir ne soit pas vraiment mort et la crainte que son nom inspirait encore.

Il fit dévier la conversation vers les années qui avaient précédé, s'intéressant aux méthodes de celui dont il avait stoppé l'ascension. Emmagasinant les données, il resservait Hagrid en whisky pur feu, mais malheureusement pour lui, celui-ci tenait bien l'alcool. Hagrid étant apparemment lassé de parler du mage noir, il dirigea la conversation vers le monde des sorciers en général, instruisant Harry sur ses institutions, ses loisirs et ses habitudes, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails.

Hagrid semblait chercher un événement oublié. Il avait la tête de ceux qui pensent être passés à coté de quelque chose d'important, craignant que cela puisse être un chaudron sur le feu ou un animal à nourrir. Et soudain, s'interrompant dans son quasi-monologue, il s'exclama, appuyant ses propos d'un coup de poing sur la table -qui aurait cédé si elle n'avait pas été enchantée contre ce genre de désagréments :

- Par Merlin, mais c'est bien sûr ! C'est ton anniversaire et je l'avais complètement oublié.

Il se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser à la fois sa chaise et la table, et reprit :

- Allez viens, je tiens à t'offrir quelque chose.

Harry, se demandait bien pourquoi quelqu'un aurait retenu un détail aussi futile. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, jamais on ne lui avait fêté son anniversaire. Cependant, il était touché de cette marque d'attention et était troublé par ce qu'il ressentait. C'est donc par automatisme qu'il emboîta le pas et suivit Hagrid qui se décida vite pour l'animalerie. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent du magasin, Harry se retrouvant chargé d'une cage dans laquelle se tenait, paisible, une magnifique harfang des neiges. Hagrid balaya d'un geste de la main ses piètres tentatives de remerciement et prit congé, évoquant un objet important attendu par Dumbledore. Et Harry se retrouva seul au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, encore un peu perturbé.

Harry était remonté dans sa chambre, chassant son trouble, et avait décidé de régler la question de la chouette plus tard. En effet, une des bases de son apprentissage avait été : aucun attachement, humain ou matériel. Pour retrouver un certain équilibre, il avait dressé efficacement la liste des points importants abordés par Hagrid. Il y reviendrait plus tard.

Pour le moment, il avait des fournitures à acheter, et il retourna donc sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il acheta, magasin par magasin, tout le matériel demandé, se retenant de toucher à tout, de tout acheter. Il avait commencé par les vêtements, se réservant les livres pour la fin. Il remonta la rue, visitant tour à tour les magasins avant d'arriver devant un spécimen bien délabré qui indiquait : « Ollivander – Fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. »

Harry aurait cru entrer dans un lieu de culte, une bibliothèque, un lieu dépositaire d'un savoir très ancien et oppressant. Sauf que, bien sûr, il se trouvait dans un magasin, sombre et minuscule, poussiéreux. Des boîtes longues et étroites s'alignaient sur les étagères, recouvrant les murs. Harry attendit un instant avant que le propriétaire des lieux ne fasse son entrée.

- Bonjour, fit celui-ci d'une voix douce.

Les yeux pâles du vieil homme le fixaient de leur éclat argenté.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry, cachant son trouble.

- Harry Potter, bien sûr. J'espérais vous voir bientôt. Je me souviens de vos parents. Vous avez le physique de votre père, mais les yeux de votre mère.

Harry était ennuyé de s'entendre répéter les mêmes choses. Pourtant, les propos suivants de M. Ollivander ravivèrent son attention.

- Votre mère avait choisi une baguette en bois de saule, 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide. Idéale pour les enchantements. Celle de votre père 27,5 centimètres était en bois d'acajou. Flexible. Plus orientée vers les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis qu'ils les avaient choisies, c'est la baguette, bien sûr, qui choisit son sorcier.

M. Ollivander s'était rapproché de Harry tout en parlant, jusqu'à le toucher presque. Sa proximité n'enchantait pas Harry, mais celui-ci, guidé par l'envie d'en savoir plus, ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas compromettre ses chances en risquant d'interrompre le vieil homme.

- Ah, c'est ici que ...

De son long doigt blanc, il toucha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry.

- C'est également moi qui ai vendu la baguette qui vous a laissé cette marque, pour mon plus grand malheur. 33,75 centimètres en bois d'if, très puissante ... si j'avais su ...

Réorganisant ses pensées, M. Ollivander reprit d'une voix plus forte.

- Bien, occupons nous de vous, M. Potter, de quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ?

Il prit les mesures nécessaires, expliquant à son client que chacune de ses baguettes était différente des autres, et qu'ainsi elles s'adaptaient mieux aux sorciers qui leur correspondaient. S'ensuivit alors l'essayage le plus étrange auquel Harry ait jamais participé. Ouvrant les boîtes les unes après les autres, M. Ollivander confiait à Harry des baguettes de toutes tailles et de tous types. Et Harry se sentait légèrement ridicule à les faire tournoyer. Il était quasiment certain d'avoir eu entre les mains la moitié des baguettes présentes dans la boutique quand M. Ollivander lui mit dans les mains une baguette en bois de houx, 27,5 centimètres, avec une plume de phénix. Aussitôt il ressentit une étrange chaleur au bout des doigts et, agitant la baguette d'un mouvement sûr, il laissa s'exprimer cette nouvelle sensation et une gerbe d'étincelles d'or et d'argent jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette, illuminant la pièce d'éclats irréalistes.

- Étrange ... Vraiment étrange ... Dit M. Ollivander. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Sachez, M. Potter, que la plume de phénix contenue dans votre baguette provient du même oiseau que la plume composante de la baguette qui vous a laissé votre cicatrice au front.

- Et ... que cela signifie-t-il ? demanda Harry, intéressé.

- Eh bien, vous l'aurez deviné, cela atteste d'un lien. On peut dire que ces baguettes sont sœurs en quelque sorte. Quand à savoir ce que cela implique, c'est une autre histoire. Et certaines choses n'ont de valeur que si on les découvre par soi-même ...

Harry, par une habitude de plusieurs années, voulait connaître son nouvel environnement et trouver ses repères. C'est pourquoi, après avoir rapidement trouvé les manuels scolaires, il s'intéressa à un panel plus large de références. Après un bon moment à feuilleter les ouvrages, il s'était décidé pour une sélection qui lui donnerait une bonne vue d'ensemble.

Il s'était tout d'abord tourné vers les livres d'histoire, notamment liés à son histoire personnelle. Nous pourrons citer entre autres, "Grandeurs et décadences de la magie noire", "Les principaux événements du XX ème siècle sorcier", ...

Il avait également choisi quelques ouvrages généraux sur la magie tels que "De la magie et de ses usages" ou bien "Les différentes formes de magies de par le monde" et enfin quelques ouvrages spécifiques où l'on pouvait remarquer "Protections et sauvegardes magiques", "La magie au corps à corps", "Légilimancie et Occlumancie, magies de l'esprit", "Magie Noire, ce qu'il vous faut savoir", "Magie de sang, trop souvent oubliée", "Les runes et leurs dérivés", "La baguette magique, une extension du sorcier", ...

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, il potassa sa théorie, avalant ses ouvrages, engloutissant les connaissances, et lorsqu'il les eut tous finis, il avait établi un plan d'action. La magie noire était très mal perçue et de nombreux moyens avaient étés inventés pour détecter son utilisation. Il mettrait donc cette arcane de la magie de coté jusqu'à ce qu'il en apprenne plus sur ces surveillances et comment les contourner. Par contre, il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que l'on puisse lire dans son esprit et l'occlumancie s'imposait donc d'elle-même. La magie au corps à corps semblait être peu utilisée et pourrait être un atout non-négligeable vu ses prédispositions. La magie du sang et les protections l'intéressaient pour comprendre comment il avait pu survivre il y a dix ans et il étudierait le reste suffisamment pour en avoir les bases.

La dernière quinzaine d'août eut donc droit à une part de pratique et Harry était fier de ses progrès : il n'arriverait pas complètement démuni à Poudlard et ne serait peut-être pas ridicule face aux autres sorciers.

Il avait acquis les bases de l'occlumancie mais ne pouvait mesurer ses performances, faute de partenaire. Cependant, son entraînement de quelques années à mentir, dissimuler, masquer ses émotions et évacuer toute pensée inutile semblait l'aider grandement et il s'en félicitait.

La magie du sang était trop complexe à mettre en œuvre pour pouvoir la pratiquer pour le moment et il se consola en se disant que cela ne lui serait probablement pas utile tant qu'il serait à Poudlard. De même, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait de progrès au corps à corps, mais ce dernier n'étant pas enseigné à Poudlard, il n'en aurait probablement pas besoin dans l'immédiat non plus.

Par contre, il avait réussi tous les sorts sur lesquels il s'était entraîné, laissant de coté les potions, qu'il supposait similaires aux préparations moldues et de toutes façons trop complexes à étudier dans une chambre d'auberge. Il avait également laissé tomber les arts divinatoires qu'il ne voyait simplement pas comment aborder. Et il doutait sérieusement de leur fiabilité.

Il consacra son dernier jour de vacances à faire quelques acquisitions d'un intérêt pratique tels qu'une bibliothèque portative, quelques livres protégés pour y noter ses observations, une valise assez grande, le nombre de ses possessions ayant considérablement augmenté, et quelques bricoles de moindre utilité, un système d'appel pour sa chouette par exemple.

Ayant rapidement préparé ses bagages pour le lendemain, il se composa un rôle d'étudiant, aimant les livres et les ballades au grand air, intéressé par le sport et les énigmes, prenant soin des animaux, en particulier de sa chouette, qu'il avait baptisé Hedwige pour faire bonne figure.

Il l'avait d'ailleurs considérée au même titre que quelqu'un avec qui il collaborerait et avait décidé qu'il devait une faveur à Hagrid. Il se coucha tôt, avec une légère pointe d'excitation : demain serait un grand jour.


	3. Discussion avec un chapeau

Disclamer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, je ne gagne aucun argent en m'appuyant sur ses œuvres.

Merci à mon amie Sploutch pour son aide et ses corrections.

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi mon histoire jusqu'à présent, et merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, ça me permet de voir que je ne plante pas complètement. D'ailleurs si comme moi vous trouvez que l'histoire serait aisément améliorable, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos observations ou conseils.

Dernier chapitre d'introduction. Comme le précédent, il est très proche de l'histoire originelle. La suite devrait être plus personnelle.

Chapitre 3 – Discussion avec un chapeau

Harry arriva à la gare de King Cross avec suffisamment d'avance. Il traversa la barrière entre la voie 9 et 10 sans se faire remarquer des moldus présents, la discrétion étant presque devenue une seconde nature pour lui. Son billet indiquant la voie 9 ¾, il s'était douté d'une particularité du monde magique et s'était renseigné auprès de Tom. Il en était heureux : jamais il n'aurait trouvé et aurait eu l'air malin, perdu dans une gare à la recherche d'une voie a priori inexistante.

Sans se soucier de ce qui se passait sur le quai, il chercha des places libres et, traînant laborieusement ses bagages derrière lui, il s'installa dans un compartiment inoccupé. Il sortit un livre sur la magie théorique et attendit le départ.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il fut rejoint par un grand dadais aux cheveux roux et au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur.

- La place est libre? s'enquit celui-ci, désignant le siège en face de Harry. Les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent, se désintéressant de la question.

Le voyage commença en silence, Harry étant plongé dans sa lecture, mais sa tranquillité ne dura qu'un temps : son collègue s'ennuyant manifestement avait décidé d'engager la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Un livre du programme, je viens d'apprendre que je suis un sorcier, j'espère rattraper vite mon retard, expliqua Harry d'un ton morne.

- Tu sais, tu ne seras pas le seul, plein d'autres enfants de moldus n'ont jamais entendu parler de magie avant cet été mais ils apprennent vite. Et puis vous n'avez pas grand chose à nous envier, on en connaît peut-être un peu plus que vous sur les sorciers, mais de toutes façons on n'a pas de baguette magique avant nos 11 ans, comme vous ...

- Oh ... fit Harry, relevant la tête, mi-surpris, mi-énervé. J'imagine que Dumbledore n'a pas jugé bon de me dire ...

- Tu veux dire que tu as vu Dumbledore ? Pourquoi s'est-il déplacé ? demanda l'autre sincèrement surpris.

- Euh ... j'imagine qu'il avait peur de me perdre à nouveau, fit Harry avec ironie.

Son interlocuteur le fixait et, son regard se posant sur sa cicatrice, il demanda :

- Dis moi ... Tu t'appelles comment ?

Son attitude était un brin impolie, mais Harry, commençant à être habitué à ces marques particulières d'attention ne s'en formalisa pas et répondit, du ton de celui qui s'aventure sur un terrain hasardeux :

- Harry Potter, et toi ?

- Je le savais ! s'écria le roux. Normal que Dumbledore se soit déplacé pour toi ! Mais pourquoi dis-tu qu'il t'avait perdu ?

- Hum, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda Harry, répétant sa question.

Son camarade rougit et, gêné, se présenta.

- Ron Weasley, désolé.

Et, voulant faire oublier sa maladresse, il changea de sujet, optant peut-être pour un pire encore :

- C'est ici que tu sais qui ... demanda-t-il, indiquant sa cicatrice.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, répondit Harry, blasé. Mais bon, je ne me souviens que d'une lumière verte ...

Ron fixait Harry comme s'il était un animal rare, puis, comme s'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il regarda par la fenêtre, et Harry put lire deux-trois pages en silence.

- Hé, Ron.

Deux jumeaux avaient fait irruption dans le compartiment, leur cheveux roux et leurs taches de rousseurs les désignant comme les frères de Ron. Celui-ci, sautant sur ses pieds leur dit, son excitation renouvelée :

- Les gars ! Je vous présente Harry Potter, dit Ron, comme s'il montrait un trophée. Harry voici mes frères, Fred et George.

Les deux nouveaux arrivés le regardèrent bouche bée. Harry, singulièrement agacé, aurait bien jeté un sort sur Ron. Il choisit une autre alternative.

- Enchanté, dit-il d'un ton acerbe.

Les jumeaux, comprenant qu'il n'appréciait pas cette attention excessive, se reprirent et cessèrent de le fixer.

- Heureux de te connaître dit Fred.

- Si tu as besoin d'un peu de pub, nous serons ravis de t'aider ajouta George avec un clin d'oeil.

Puis, se tournant vers Ron :

- On était venu te dire qu'on va dans le wagon du milieu. Lee Jordan a une tarentule géante, on va aller voir ça.

- D'accord, marmonna Ron.

- Et n'embête pas trop notre célébrité. A plus tard, ajouta l'un d'eux en s'en allant.

Et en effet, Ron le laissa tranquille. Savourant le calme nouvellement installé, Harry retourna à sa lecture ; bien qu'il n'y ait plus d'urgence à progresser en magie, il voulait laisser Ron culpabiliser de ses bourdes à répétition.

Vers midi et demi, une jeune femme souriante vint leur proposer ses marchandises et Harry prit un peu de chaque friandise proposée, la plupart étant des nouveautés pour lui. Ron ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il revint avec ses acquisitions.

- Tu as faim ? demanda celui-ci, surpris.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai rien pour le déjeuner.

Et il mordit dans une patacitrouille pendant que Ron déballait ses sandwichs. Devant l'air accablé de celui-ci, Harry proposa généreusement :

- Si tu en veux, sers-toi, j'en ai pris plus qu'il n'en faut pour satisfaire ma faim. C'est quoi ça, ajouta-t-il en montrant un paquet de Chocogrenouilles, elles ne bougent pas j'espère ? Harry avait commencé à se poser des questions sur les idées des sorciers.

- Euh .. si, mais elles ne font qu'un seul saut, tu ne vas pas les perdre. répondit Ron. Et tu as une carte d'un sorcier dans le paquet, j'en fais collection.

Et le voyage continua, sur un ton plus détendu qu'alors, Harry découvrant des sorciers célèbres, retrouvant Dumbledore sur une des cartes pendant que Ron l'instruisait sur les friandises qu'il avait achetées. Le tas de celles-ci avait sérieusement diminué lorsqu'un garçon joufflu entra dans le compartiment. Il avait l'air malheureux.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-il.

Il lui firent signe que non et il reprit :

- Je l'ai perdu, il n'arrête pas de s'échapper. Si vous le voyez ...

Et il s'en alla.

- Je me demande pourquoi il s'inquiète tellement, dit Ron. Il va sûrement revenir. Et puis un crapaud ... Enfin, je n'ai rien à dire avec Croûtard.

Il sortit de sa poche un vieux rat gris en train de dormir et continua :

- Il pourrait être mort, ce serait pareil. Je voulais le rendre jaune pour qu'il soit plus marrant mais le sort n'a pas fonctionné, attends.

Il sortit une vieille baguette magique de sa valise et s'apprêta à lancer son sort quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer le garçon de tout à l'heure accompagné d'une fille déjà habillée pour Poudlard.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien, dit-elle.

Elle les observa un instant, et, remarquant Ron et sa baguette levée elle reprit, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre :

- Tu allais faire de la magie ? Je peux regarder ?

Et, sans attendre de réponse, elle s'assit sur la banquette. Ron sembla déconcerté. Il se reprit et, sous les regards attentifs des trois autres, essaya de lancer son sort, qui ressemblait plus à un poème sur mesure qu'à une formule magique. Harry se disait que ça ressemblait plus à une mauvaise blague qu'à autre chose et lorsqu'ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait eu aucun résultat, il pensa que finalement il s'était vraiment inquiété pour peu de chose. La maîtrise de Dumbledore lui avait paru invraisemblable mais il commençait à comprendre que c'était loin d'être un cas universel et que la mention « plus grand sorcier des temps modernes » aperçue sur sa carte de Chocogrenouille avait sûrement quelque chose de mérité. Alors que sans un geste apparent il avait immobilisé un combattant hors pair, Ron avait besoin d'une baguette pour changer la couleur de son animal et le résultat n'était pas très concluant.

La fille avait commencé à raconter sa vie, expliquant à qui l'écoutait qu'elle était heureuse de s'être découverte sorcière et qu'elle espérait être à la hauteur en apprenant tous les cours à l'avance et quand enfin elle s'interrompit, s'étant finalement présentée, il y eut un blanc pendant lequel les garçons restèrent stupéfaits.

Répondant par automatisme, Ron et Harry se présentèrent, ce dernier suscitant une fois de plus les commentaires de la jeune fille, qui enchaîna sur les maisons de Poudlard, apparemment Dumbledore avait été à Gryffondor et Voldemort à Serpentard, et lorsqu'elle se leva pour partir, ils lui promirent tout ce qu'elle voulait, en fait juste de la prévenir s'ils voyaient le crapaud de Neville, pour échapper à ce flot incessant de paroles.

Le calme revenu dans le compartiment, les deux garçons discutèrent de choses et d'autres, Harry apprenant par Ron les dernières nouvelles du monde sorcier : la banque des sorciers, réputée inviolable avait été forcée. Suivit ensuite un discours passionné de Ron qui, lorsqu'il avait compris que Harry ne connaissait pas le Quidditch avait entrepris de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait sur ce sport. Inutile de dire que cela lui aurait probablement pris le reste du voyage si d'autres visiteurs n'avaient pas fait leur apparition.

Le nouveau venu, apparemment à la recherche du célèbre Harry Potter, se présenta avec suffisance comme Drago Malefoy et désigna les deux brutes qui l'accompagnaient, jouant aux gardes du corps, sous les doux noms de Crabbe et Goyle.

Ignorant les remarques que s'échangeaient Ron et le nouveau venu, Harry attendait, se disant qu'il partirait de lui-même.

Il finit par se tourner vers Harry pour lui dire de sa voix traînante :

- Tu devrais faire attention à ceux que tu fréquentes, Potter. Je peux t'aider à éviter les gens douteux si tu veux.

Il lui tendit la main et Harry l'attrapa.

- Oh, les gens douteux ne me dérangent pas, s'ils sont dignes d'intérêt, dit Harry, en lui lançant un regard ironique. Et je pense que je saurai reconnaître quelqu'un digne d'intérêt si j'en vois un.

Les joues pâles du garçon rosirent légèrement.

- Tu devrais être plus prudent Potter, ou tu vas finir comme tes parents. Ils n'étaient pas très malins eux non plus. Si tu restes à proximité de la racaille comme Weasley, elle va finir par déteindre sur toi.

Harry se leva instinctivement à ces paroles, accompagné de Ron. La remarque sur ses parents l'avait blessé et s'il s'interrogeait pourquoi, il se demandait surtout de quelle façon le jeter dehors. Alors que Ron reprenait sa joute verbale, il jaugeait Crabbe et Goyle, se demandant s'ils seraient aussi bêtes et lents qu'ils le paraissaient ou s'ils recelaient des talents cachés.

Avant qu'il ait pu se décider, Ron se jetait sur Goyle qui allait se servir en Chocogrenouilles. Mais Croûtard avait été plus vif et ce fut à ce dernier que tout le mérite d'avoir chassé les trois garçons revint, le doigt endommagé de Goyle en constituant la preuve.

Ron et Harry s'étaient finalement changés et s'étaient joints aux autres première année lorsqu' à la descente du train Hagrid les avait appelé, saluant Harry au passage. Ils suivaient maintenant le chemin que montrait Hagrid, et Harry observait ses camarades, essayant de voir par avance avec qui il serait plus facile de traiter. Mais il interrompit son activité lorsque Hagrid les prévint de la prochaine apparition de Poudlard et, même s'il avait vu de belles choses de par le monde, il resta en admiration, comme les autres, devant le château perché sur la montagne.

La suite du trajet se passait sur l'eau, et Harry s'installa dans une barque en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Neville. Pendant que les autres élèves fixaient le château, Harry songeait à ses camarades. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, Drago Malefoy était une figure importante et un personnage intéressant. Cependant il ne voyait pas trop par quel bout le prendre. De plus, il n'était pas sûr de le supporter s'il gardait cette attitude. Il songea qu'il aurait plus de chances avec Ron qui avait l'air de l'apprécier, même si sa renommée y était un peu pour quelque chose. Mais Ron n'avait pas grand chose d'intéressant pour Harry. Il serait facile à rallier mais serait probablement un élève parmi les autres. Harry haussa les épaules. C'était déjà un début. Hermione semblait plus intéressante puisqu'elle semblait travailleuse, mais ce ne serait probablement pas la seule, et Harry ne s'habituerait certainement pas à un débit de paroles comme celui de tout à l'heure. Et enfin Neville avec son air maladroit pourrait être un allié de poids : on ne se méfierait pas de lui.

Harry décida que parmi ceux dont il avait croisé la route, Neville était celui dont il voulait se rapprocher en premier. Sans se douter que de telles pensées n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans la tête d'un enfant de 11 ans, et oubliant qu'il n'y aurait probablement pas de danger à Poudlard, Harry dressait un plan de bataille comme s'il pénétrait en terrain ennemi. En fait, il s'agissait peut-être bien de cela. L'arrivée à Poudlard le stressait plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis. Et s'il avait regardé Ron blanchir à l'arrivée du train et écouté les autres discuter nerveusement alors qu'ils marchaient maintenant vers les portes du château, Harry avait quant à lui appliqué toutes les méthodes d'infiltration que lui avait apprises Jack.

Hagrid les confia au professeur McGonagall qui les mena jusque dans une petite pièce où il durent se serrer pour tous tenir. Harry écouta attentivement le discours du professeur lorsque celle-ci prit la parole, mais rien ne lui indiqua ce qu'allait être la répartition. Après son départ, il écouta ses camarades discuter de ce qui les attendait, mais rien de bien rassurant parmi les hypothèses avancées. Voulant être prêt pour n'importe quelle épreuve, il chassa toute pensée inutile et lorsque le professeur revint les chercher, il était sûrement le plus serein des élèves.

En rang, les élèves sortirent de la pièce pour arriver dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde attendait le début de la répartition. Les descriptions de cette salle dans l'histoire de la magie ne pouvaient préparer à ce que Harry avait sous les yeux. Des milliers de bougies suspendues dans les airs, les longues tables remplies d'étudiants, les fantômes brillant de manière irréelle, les couverts en or reflétant les flammes incertaines des bougies et, par-dessus tout, le plafond enchanté, qui faisait que Harry, bien que se sachant à l'intérieur, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer à ciel ouvert.

Le professeur McGonagall apportant un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé qu'elle déposa dessus, Harry porta son attention sur l'objet qu'il supposait magique. (non, pas le tabouret, vous l'aurez compris) Cela fut confirmé lorsque celui-ci, semblant se déchirer, s'ouvrit en grand et commença à chanter.

Sa chanson décrivait les quatre maisons et leur qualités, et pendant qu'ils applaudissaient, Harry se demanda bien à laquelle il était destiné. Il avait prouvé son courage plus d'une fois quand il était avec Jack, n'était pas du genre à trahir, il aimait travailler, voulant en savoir toujours plus et savait manœuvrer pour remplir ses objectifs.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança, tenant un long parchemin et expliqua qu'il leur faudrait porter le chapeau à l'appel de leur nom. Harry profita du défilement progressif des élèves pour essayer de mémoriser leur nom et les regarda se faire accueillir à l'une des quatre tables avec force cris et applaudissements. Il remarqua ainsi Granger, Hermione puis, un peu plus tard, Londubat, Neville rejoindre la table des Gryffondors puis Malefoy, Drago se féliciter de se retrouver à Serpentard, retrouvant ses deux gardiens.

Lorsque vint son tour, _Potter, Harry !_ des murmures se firent entendre dans toute la salle et Harry se dépêcha d'aller mettre le chapeau, souhaitant abréger cette attention excessive dont il était l'objet.

Le chapeau descendant devant ses yeux, Harry, plongé dans le noir total, se demandait comment l'inspection du chapeau se manifestait quand il entendit une petite voix prendre la parole.

- Eh bien, voilà un cas bien difficile ... Les quatre se seraient battus pour t'avoir, sois-en fier mon garçon. Voyons ... tu es intrépide, à ne pas en douter, mais tu sais planifier tes actions. Tu es un adepte du travail acharné et tu as de grandes qualités intellectuelles.

- Puis-je me prononcer ? pensa Harry

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, ce n'est pas parce que la plupart des étudiants sont trop angoissés pour prendre la parole qu'il faut les prendre comme exemple.

- Eh bien, je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup aller à Gryffondor.

- Hum ... voyons cela, bien sûr au vu de tes qualités tu aurais ta place là bas. Mais tes intentions à ce propos sont très proches de la manière de fonctionner de Serpentard mon garçon.

- C'est vrai que je compte trouver des alliés et ne pas ménager mes efforts pour les avoir avec moi, mais le fait que ceux qui ont retenu mon attention se soient dirigés vers Gryffondor n'est-il pas une indication quant à mes affinités ?

- Oui, oui, c'est possible, mais le principe des maisons ne se base pas sur les liens entre les personnes, il m'est déjà arrivé de séparer des jumeaux qui ne comptaient que l'un sur l'autre. Et puis si je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de l'influence de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle pour développer les qualités que ces deux maisons prônent, Serpentard risque de te manger pour tes désirs de grandeurs.

- Oh, je suis sûr que je pourrais m'en passer, et puis, je ne serais pas le premier Gryffondor un peu roublard, dit Harry en pensée, songeant à Dumbledore et ses manières d'essayer de lui arracher des informations.

- Tu as raison, mais tu n'es pas "un peu roublard" mon garçon, tu es plus complexe que la plupart de ceux qui sont passés par ici. Cependant, je pense que je vais accéder à ta requête. Bien que je pense qu'il est dommage de te priver des atouts de Serpentard, avec un peu de chance tu apprendras à Gryffondor des qualités humaines primordiales qui ont l'air de te faire défaut. Mais le travail est énorme, et j'espère que l'enjeu en vaut la chandelle, je ne voudrais pas que tu y perdes plus que tu n'y gagneras.

Harry voulut demander des précisions sur ces paroles pour le moins étranges, mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu ordonner ses pensées, un GRYFFONDOR résonna dans la Grande Salle et Harry ôta le chapeau.

La première chose qu'il vit fut que le professeur McGonagall avait été sur le point de parler. Il se leva et déposa le chapeau sur son tabouret. Il régnait dans la Grande Salle un silence stupéfait. Aucune répartition n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps. Alors qu'il commençait à marcher vers la table qui lui était attribuée, les jumeaux avaient commencé à applaudir et à scander :

Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous !

L'effet rendu était plutôt surréaliste, mais ils furent bientôt rejoints par le reste de la table, et il finit son trajet sous une ovation impressionnante.

Le repas vint vite après cela. Wealey, Ronald fut lui aussi réparti à Gryffondor et apparemment Dumbledore était un adepte des discours les plus brefs possibles, ce pour quoi l'estomac de Harry le remercia. Harry fit connaissance avec le reste de la tablée et, après avoir éludé les questions sur son temps passé sous le Choixpeau, l'ambiance était telle qu'il décida qu'il n'avait jamais passé un si bon repas. A la fin de celui-ci, Dumbledore fit quelques recommandations, parmi lesquelles l'interdiction d'accéder à un couloir au deuxième étage, ce qui intrigua Harry et ses camarades, puis il fut temps de regagner les dortoirs et les préfets les entraînèrent par un dédale de couloirs que Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi à mémoriser. Il se coucha se soir là bienheureux. On allait se souvenir de Harry Potter pour autre chose qu'une bête disparition de mage noir, il était prêt à le parier.


	4. Sur les chapeaux de roues

Disclamer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, je ne gagne aucun argent en m'appuyant sur ses œuvres.

Merci à mon amie Sploutch pour son aide et ses corrections.

Merci à vous pour vos encouragements et commentaires. Je vais, à partir d'ici, m'éloigner de plus en plus de l'histoire existante. Les personnages ayant étés présentés, je vais pouvoir commencer à m'amuser un peu avec. Il m'avait semblé qu'établir un parallèle avec ce qui aurait dû se passer était une façon assez efficace pour vous faire comprendre qui est Harry et essayer d'amener ainsi la décision du Choixpeau pour faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas irréaliste.

Chapitre 4 – Sur les chapeaux de roues

Maudit chapeau ! Quatre fois borné à ne pas en douter. Dumbledore fit un sort à son paquet de bonbons citron-caramel, dévorant un par un tous ceux qui voudraient lui résister. Depuis quand un chapeau avait-il des notions de vie privée ? Bon d'accord, pas n'importe quel chapeau, n'importe quel autre n'aurait pas gardé ses secrets bien longtemps face à lui. Et puis de toutes façons ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de savoir. Comment gérer correctement son école si on s'amusait à lui cacher des choses, à lui ! Et le Choixpeau qui le regardait comme s'il travaillait du chapeau. Excédé, Dumbledore sortit de son bureau, il trouverait bien un professeur à qui arracher un secret, c'était bien plus facile et plus amusant. Au diable le Choixpeau et Harry Potter ! Qu'ils continuent à lui faire des cachotteries ! Il n'était pas sûr de savoir lequel était le plus têtu.

Harry était sûrement le premier élève levé, question d'habitude, et il mettait les quelques heures ainsi à disposition avant les cours pour parcourir le château. Il avait d'ailleurs pris un carnet pour noter son chemin, ne voulant pas se perdre dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, où il n'était pas sûr qu'on le retrouve. Bien sûr, il se serait trouvé dans un château normal, il ne lui aurait fallu que peu de temps pour y trouver ses marques, mais ici, les escaliers bougeaient, les personnages dans les tableaux aussi, les armures probablement, et Harry en était presque à se demander si certains murs ne faisaient pas de même. En plus de cela les portes avaient leur caractère et il avait du renoncer devant certaines d'entre elles, se promettant de revenir plus tard. Peut-être que ce peu de persistance chez le garçon était dû au fait qu'il avait passé 10 minutes à ouvrir une peinture et qu'il avait été horriblement vexé de ne pas s'en apercevoir tout de suite. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait vu, et personne ne serait jamais au courant.

Il rejoignait ensuite Ron et Neville au petit déjeuner, ce dernier ayant été très facile à aborder comme l'avait prévu Harry, avant d'aller suivre les cours en compagnie du reste de ses camarades. Les cours parurent à Harry presque trop faciles. Bien sûr il avait besoin de plusieurs essais pour réaliser les nouveaux sorts, mais étant en avance sur le programme, il avait bien plus d'aisance que la plupart des autres élèves de son année sur le sujet, que ce soit en pratique ou en théorie. En fait, seule Hermione pouvait le concurrencer, et Harry se faisait une joie de lui laisser le plaisir de répondre aux questions de leurs professeurs. Il avait vite trouvé un intérêt pratique à son avance : il pouvait aider Neville et s'assurer ainsi de le mettre dans sa poche. D'ailleurs, Harry songeait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que Neville ne le quitte plus : il le regardait déjà avec une admiration démesurée. Ron ne semblait pas trop heureux de la situation, mais Harry s'en moquait. De toutes façons, il penserait que Neville avait plus besoin d'aide que lui et dans le pire des cas ... Ce n'était pas bien important.

Les professeurs avaient eu des réactions diverses et variées en le découvrant parmi les étudiants. Le professeur de métamorphoses, McGonagall, l'avait simplement considéré comme un autre élève, ce qui arrangeait bien Harry, le professeur d'enchantements, Flitwick, sûrement un croisé gnome, s'était presque évanoui. En défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Quirrell avait bégayé tout le long du cours, mais à la réflexion ce n'était peut être pas du fait de Harry ... Et Rogue, ah Rogue était vraiment un cas intéressant. Harry repensa au cours de potions de la veille en explorant les environs des cachots en ce samedi matin.

Dire que Rogue ne l'aimait pas aurait été trompeur. Celui-ci lui vouait une haine viscérale. Harry nota plus tard cette antipathie comme Mystère de second ordre. (Il avait décidé de les classer, pour savoir sur lesquels se pencher en premier)

Neville s'était mis avec Hermione pour changer, et Harry devait se féliciter de ce choix par la suite. Le maître des potions savait maintenir le silence dans sa salle de classe et avait porté sa manière de faire cours jusqu'à en faire un art. Tout y était : depuis le claquement de la cape jusqu'à la voix promesse de milles tourments, le souci du détail avait impressionné Harry. Il se faisait ces réflexions alors que Rogue faisait son discours. Chaque mot avait été choisi.

- Potter ! dit soudain Rogue. Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Facile ! Il connaissait la réponse depuis ses six ans. Il prit toutefois le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse, la possibilité d'offrir à Rogue l'exutoire qu'il cherchait l'avait à peine effleuré et dit :

- L'aconit napel et l'aconit tue-loup font toutes les deux partie de la même famille. On les trouve en général ensemble dans les prairies ou à l'orée des bois. En fait, il n'est pas aisé de les différencier si ce n'est par leurs fleurs : la première les a de couleur violette tandis que la seconde jaune. Elles ont de nombreux points en commun, notamment le fait d'être mortelles pour l'homme.

Harry ponctua sa phrase par un grand sourire et regarda Rogue dans les yeux. Celui-ci n'aurait pas été depuis longtemps habitué à cacher ses réactions, il aurait affiché une mine surprise. Et de fait, il avait du mal à conserver son impassibilité. Se reprenant bien vite, il profita du contact visuel pour user de légilimancie sur son élève, ayant moins de scrupules que Dumbledore à l'utiliser sur ses _enfants chéris_.

Harry ressentit une étrange impression. Comme s'il s'égarait dans ses pensées, mais indépendamment de sa volonté. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant avant que Rogue, arpentant la pièce ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

- En effet. On l'utilise généralement dans la conception de poisons et anti-poisons. Expliqua Rogue. Weasley ! Qu'obtient-on en ajoutant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Devant l'incapacité de répondre de Ron, Rogue avait enlevé des points à Harry, prétextant punir son orgueil trop important.

Harry lui lança un sourire qu'il ne sembla pas apprécier et le cours reprit sans événement notable si ce n'est la manie de Rogue à s'acharner sur les gryffondors et la maladresse de Neville réussissant à agresser plusieurs élèves et l'envoyant lui-même à l'infirmerie.

Oui, décidément, cette première semaine avait été très intéressante. Son année avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roues, songea Harry, une petite pensée pour les jumeaux.

En effet, le dimanche soir, alors qu'il entrait à son tour dans la salle commune après le festin, les jumeaux qui étaient arrivés avant lui s'exclamèrent :

- Chapeau bas messieurs. Messire Potter à l'air de perturber les couvre-chefs.

Et Harry éclata de rire. Après cela, Fred et Georges s'ingénièrent plusieurs jours durant à trouver de nouvelles idées sur les chapeaux à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient Harry. Allant même jusqu'à échafauder une théorie comme quoi ce serait un don unique, responsable de la coiffure désastreuse de Harry, et peut-être même des odeurs que dégageait le turban du professeur Quirell.

Ils avaient l'air d'apprécier Harry qui participait volontiers à ces défis fantaisistes, et leur intérêt s'accrut quand celui-ci leur expliqua qu'il avait entrepris de découvrir le château à ses heures perdues et ils lui permirent de recopier une carte qu'ils avaient en leur possession. Harry s'était d'ailleurs demandé par la suite si c'était bien le courage qui caractérisait les Gryffondors et non pas la confiance aveugle.

Harry avait vite eu une connaissance suffisamment précise du château pour en être satisfait. Il trouverait le temps plus tard pour une exploration plus poussée. Il partageait donc son temps entre ses études personnelles, réfléchissant encore à un moyen de s'entraîner discrètement, les cours et l'aide qu'il apportait à Neville.

Il était satisfait de l'avancement des relations qu'il construisait. Neville s'attachait à lui de plus en plus, les jumeaux, heureuse surprise, le tenaient en haute estime, et leur frère était un bonus. Il était bien vu par la plupart des autres élèves, son statut de survivant lui assurant un certain prestige, et les professeurs semblaient contents de lui, pour la plupart. Seules ombres au tableau, Rogue et Malefoy s'escrimaient à le rabaisser sans cesse. Il faudrait qu'il comprenne les motivations de Rogue, et qu'il remette Malefoy à sa place.

Il en eut l'occasion lors de leur premier cours de vol avec les Serpentard de manière tout à fait inattendue. Neville fit preuve une fois de plus de sa maladresse légendaire et décolla avant tout le monde, très peu de temps néanmoins : malheureusement pour lui, il tomba de balai et se cassa le poignet. Alors que le professeur, Madame Bibine, emmenait Neville à l'infirmerie, Malefoy trouva un gadget appartenant à celui-ci et s'en servit pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Harry ne manqua pas cette occasion de pouvoir à la fois défendre les intérêts de Neville et essayer d'établir un ascendant sur Malefoy.

- Donne moi ça, Malefoy, dit-il calmement.

- J'ai une meilleure idée. Je vais le mettre quelque part d'inaccessible pour ce gros balourd.

- Je te le déconseille, dit Harry d'un ton dur.

Mais Malefoy avait déjà décollé et ne l'entendit pas. Harry, dans un instinct gryffondoresque le suivit, découvrant avec bonheur et surprise que voler était bien plus facile que ne semblait le dire Hermione, qui avait passé les derniers jours à tenir des conférences sur ce sport de l'extrême qu'était le vol sur balai. Harry avait d'ailleurs été bien déçu de ne pas connaître de sort de silence.

- Voyons Malefoy, tu devrais me donner ça, je le remettrai à Neville. Je ne pense pas que tu tiennes à le rejoindre à l'infirmerie pour lui donner en main propre tout de même, lui dit Harry, qui l'avait rattrapé, lui adressant un sourire cruel.

Malefoy hésita devant l'attitude de Harry mais, dans un esprit serpentardesque, il lança la boule de verre bien haut en disant :

- Attrape-le alors, si tu le veux.

Et Harry, comme s'il avait toujours fait ça, plongea à la suite du petit objet pendant que Malefoy revenait vers ses camarades. Il l'attrapa, à 50 centimètres du sol, et se posa en douceur sur le sol, inconscient de son exploit.

- HARRY POTTER !

Heureusement qu'il s'était posé, il en serait sûrement tombé de balai. Finalement, il n'avait pas été puni pour son acte inconsidéré. McGonagall l'avait fait entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur. Harry avait bien demandé ce qu'il aurait s'il refusait la proposition mais un mois ou deux de retenues ne le tentait vraiment pas et il s'était dit que au moins, le Quidditch le maintiendrait en forme.

L'avantage est que cela le rapprocha des jumeaux. Eux aussi étaient dans l'équipe, comme batteurs. Le plus gros inconvénient, bien sûr, c'est qu'il avait encore trouvé un moyen pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Heureusement, il avait un peu de répit, le capitaine, Olivier Dubois, ayant tenu à le garder comme arme secrète.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Malefoy vint le provoquer, l'asticotant sur la probabilité de son prochain renvoi.

- C'est étrange, Malefoy, on dirait que dès que tu es entre deux armoires tu te crois invulnérable. Je ne vois pas vraiment la différence avec tout à l'heure pourtant, dit Harry, sardonique. Oh ! Je sais, tu as peur du vide, c'est ça ?

- Je te prends où tu veux, quand tu veux, dit Malefoy, fulminant. Cette nuit par exemple. Duel de sorciers. Baguettes magiques uniquement. Oh ! pardon, tu ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'est un duel de sorciers ?

- Bien sûr que si, fit Ron, dans un excès de zèle. Je serai son second. Et toi ? Tu prends qui ?

- Crabbe répondit Malefoy, après s'être tourné vers ses deux acolytes. A minuit d'accord ? On se retrouve dans la salle des trophées.

Malefoy fit mine de partir mais Harry l'arrêta.

- Attends Malefoy. Je voudrais être sûr que tu seras au rendez-vous, dit-il, rompu à l'art de la négociation délicate. Échangeons nos baguettes magiques, cela me paraît une bonne garantie.

Malefoy blêmit. La baguette magique était le bien le plus précieux d'un sorcier, au même titre quasiment qu'un bras ou une jambe. Cependant il n'avait pas trop le choix, et il aurait la baguette de Potter en échange. Il tendit sa baguette et sa main libre, attendant d'avoir celle de son adversaire avant de la lâcher. Celui-ci sortit la sienne de son sac et lui remit, procédant à l'échange. Malefoy se sentit heureux de ce détail. Malgré son attitude, le Gryffondor n'avait apparemment pas les réflexes d'un combattant. Il rangea la baguette reçue dans sa manche et s'en alla d'un pas fier.

Harry était fier de lui. Il avait battu le Serpentard dans sa propre maison. Enfin c'était normal d'un autre coté. Il avait déjà vu tant de fois ce genre de tractations quand Jack décidait de travailler avec des gens peu recommandables. La plupart du temps en fait. Il alla retrouver Neville à l'infirmerie et lui raconta sur le chemin du retour ce qui était décidé.

Neville avait tenu à les accompagner. Harry en était heureux, cela voulait dire qu'il avançait. Ils étaient partis discrètement de la salle commune et étaient arrivés les premiers à la salle des trophées. Harry avait entraîné les deux autres dans un coin discret de la salle, et ils avaient attendu Malefoy et ses compagnons. Ceux-ci arrivèrent juste à l'heure, presque en retard, et Harry sortit de l'ombre pour les accueillir.

- Malefoy, dit-il, à la fois pour s'annoncer et pour le saluer.

- Potter, répondit celui-ci, un brin tendu.

Malefoy tendit la baguette de Harry, comme pour la lui rendre, probablement pressé de récupérer la sienne. Mais Harry voulait discuter des termes du duel avant.

- Tu disais tout à l'heure, uniquement à la baguette. Mais quelles sortes de magie ? Je pense que la magie noire est à proscrire, le château est sûrement truffé de détecteurs. Et jusqu'où veux-tu emmener le duel ? La perte de la baguette ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de donner la mort dans une situation qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Arrête de faire ton malin Potter. Tu ne sais pas tuer. Tu ne dois même pas savoir faire mal avec un sort. Je propose jusqu'à la perte de la baguette ou jusqu'à ce que l'un des combattants se déclare vaincu.

- D'accord, cela me va.

Il sortit la baguette de Malefoy de sa poche et la tendit à son propriétaire, récupérant la sienne par la même occasion. Il remit alors celle-ci dans sa poche, sous le regard stupéfait de Malefoy.

- Ne me dis pas que tu abandonnes déjà, Potter. Pourquoi ranges-tu ta baguette ?

- Voyons Malefoy, tu ne crois quand même pas que je t'aurais confié ma baguette ? Je t'ai donné un morceau de bois que j'avais préparé pour ce genre d'occasion. Enfin, après avoir approfondi le sujet, je me suis aperçu que ce stratagème ne pouvais fonctionner qu'avec un gamin. Les vrais sorciers savent reconnaître un morceau de bois d'une baguette. Après tout, il s'agit d'un objet aux propriétés magiques.

En effet, Harry avait rapidement compris l'importance d'une baguette magique pour son sorcier. Et une des premières choses qu'il avait faites avait été de se procurer de quoi donner le change en cas de situation hasardeuse. Malheureusement, il avait fini par comprendre que si cela pouvait tromper un néophyte, dès que l'on acquérait une sensibilité à la magie, on pouvait découvrir la tromperie.

Malefoy était abasourdi. Un Gryffondor s'était joué de lui. Impossible. Inimaginable. Par contre il y avait une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Mais alors, si je n'avais pas ta baguette, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Allons Malefoy, tu n'as pas l'esprit vif ce soir. Je tiens à te faire comprendre que je suis plus doué que toi, tout simplement. Et à part m'agacer, tu ne m'as rien fait. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne vais pas essayer de t'envoyer en retenue pour un truc comme ça.

- Cela me paraît plus représentatif de ta maison. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Serpentard ? Que t'a dit le Choixpeau ?

Harry sourit.

- C'est un secret, répondit-il.

- Que penses-tu de faire un pari alors ? Si je gagne tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé à ta répartition, si tu gagnes, je te dis ce que je sais sur la mort de tes parents. Probablement plus que toi.

Finalement, Malefoy avait dû cerner Harry mieux que celui-ci ne l'avait pensé. C'était une information qui valait bien son secret à ses yeux.

- D'accord. Bien, allons-y.

Ils se saluèrent sans se quitter des yeux et se positionnèrent.

Ils se jaugèrent quelques temps, se tournant autour, puis soudain, Malefoy passa à l'offensive.

- Locomotor Mortis, s'écria-t-il.

C'était une grotesque parodie de combat. Harry avait vu le pied de Malefoy se placer, sa main se raffermir et l'instant de l'attaque dans ses yeux. Il savait presque avant son adversaire le moment où il allait lancer son sort. D'un même mouvement, il esquiva tout en se rapprochant de Malefoy, leva sa baguette et lança un bête lumos. De sa main libre il subtilisa la baguette de son opposant au moment où celui-ci était ébloui. Rien ne valait une action prévue et un sort court. Son sort faisait deux syllabes, celui de Malefoy trois fois plus, la différence était énorme pour eux qui apprenaient à les lancer.

Malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas comme Harry l'aurait voulu. Oh, il avait bel et bien fini le duel comme il l'entendait, mais l'imprévu résidait dans une voix qui se fit entendre hors de la salle.

- Cherche ma belle, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin.

Frappés d'horreur, tous comprirent de qui il s'agissait. Sauf peut-être Crabbe et Goyle qui devaient encore analyser ce que disait le concierge. D'un commun élan, ils s'élancèrent vers la porte opposée, et avalèrent, ventre à terre, une succession de couloirs jusqu'à ce que même Harry ne sache où il se trouvait. Mais Neville avait apparemment épuisé son quota de chance, et il trébucha contre une armure. Harry était sûr que tout le château était réveillé. Ils auraient pu encore s'en sortir si, en plus de Rusard dont le bruit des clés s'entrechoquant leur signalait qu'il s'approchait dangereusement, il n'y avait pas eu les Professeurs Rogue et Quirrell dans les parages, qui entendaient maintenant le bruit de leur course.

Harry avisa une porte, pesta qu'elle soit fermée avant de lancer un alohomora. Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre précipitamment dans la pièce ainsi déverrouillée, Crabbe et Goyle ayant, grâce à la promptitude de leur réaction, réussi à se perdre au bout de trois intersections. De justesse apparemment. Ils entendirent au-dehors les adultes discuter.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? demanda Quirrell.

- A priori ce devait être quelqu'un qui n'a rien a faire ici, dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

- Je les poursuis depuis la salle des trophées, ils ne doivent pas être très loin.

- Les ... ? commença Rogue.

- Là bas, s'écria Quirrell.

Et ils s'élancèrent à la poursuite de ce qui devait être nos deux gorilles égarés. Harry daigna alors prêter attention à Neville qui lui tirait la manche, et regarda ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. C'était un chien à trois têtes, atteignant presque le plafond, et dont le souci à l'heure actuelle semblait être de savoir par lequel des arrivants commencer.

* * *

La suite dans quelques jours, la correctrice part en vacances.


	5. Mystères et boules de gomme

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, je ne gagne aucun argent en m'appuyant sur ses œuvres.

Merci à mon amie Sploutch pour son aide et ses corrections.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, et merci à -EliZ- pour m'avoir indiqué mon oubli à propos du bégaiement du professeur Quirrell.

Chapitre 5 – Mystères et boules de gomme

Le professeur Rogue se rendait à son rendez-vous avec le directeur, terrorisant quelques premières années d'un simple regard. Le pas mesuré, la cape claquant dans un vent imaginaire, son chemin se libérait devant lui et le silence se faisait à son approche. Cependant, il ne savourait pas l'effet produit. Il réfléchissait à cette prochaine entrevue. Non pas qu'il se demandât ce que Dumbledore allait lui demander, à coup sûr ce serait pour savoir où il en était avec Quirrell. Le directeur était convaincu, pour une raison ou pour une autre, que leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'éloignait du droit chemin et qu'il fallait le tenir à l'œil. Pour l'instant, rien de suspect. C'est tout ce qu'il aurait à répondre.

En fait, le professeur Rogue se demandait ce qu'il pourrait apprendre du directeur. En effet, un de ses élèves l'intriguait. Fait assez rare pour être noté. Et pas n'importe quel élève. Le célèbre Harry Potter. Ce garçon avait des connaissances inédites pour son âge. Quoique pour un adepte des potions, cela aurait pu être naturel. Cependant, Potter n'avait été retrouvé qu'en milieu d'été, et Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'il ne savait rien de sa condition de sorcier jusqu'alors. Mais alors pourquoi diable avait-il de telles connaissances sur les composants des potions ? Il était d'une précision telle que l'on aurait dit qu'il avait appris par cœur les manuels avancés. Pourtant à coté de cela, il était comme les autres premières années : d'une médiocrité horrifiante à la préparation des potions.

Autre chose troublait le maître des potions : lors de son premier cours avec ledit élève, il avait usé de légilimencie sur celui-ci. En effet, il avait beaucoup moins de scrupules à utiliser cet art interdit sur ses élèves que le directeur. Quand quelque chose ne va pas, il faut aller chercher les réponses là où elles se trouvent. Mais pour le coup, son excursion dans l'esprit du jeune Potter avait soulevé plus de questions qu'elle n'en avait résolu. Tout d'abord les pensées immédiates se référaient à la réponse donnée et elle était vieille, les connaissances avaient dû être assimilées plusieurs années auparavant. Qui donc s'était amusé à apprendre à un enfant si jeune les plantes au poison mortel avec une telle précision ? Et a priori, les autres connaissances auraient la même ancienneté. Mais cela il n'avait pu le vérifier.

Et pour cause : la deuxième chose qu'avait révélé son inspection de l'esprit de son élève, c'est que celui-ci avait des notions d'occlumancie. Et pour cela il n'avait aucune explication rationnelle. Autant, pour les connaissances insolites, des circonstances extraordinaires avaient pu l'amener à se pencher sur la question, autant pour acquérir des bases en occlumancie, il fallait un professeur sorcier. Et en un mois il n'aurait pas atteint ce niveau autrement. Il s'était donc retiré immédiatement, ne pouvant risquer que le garçon comprenne ce qui se passait, et avait du renoncer à toute intrusion ultérieure. Il pouvait apprendre à tout moment comment détecter et repousser une tentative de légilimencie.

En plus de tout cela, le professeur doutait de la santé mentale du survivant. Il ne semblait pas affecté par l'ambiance de son cours comme les autres élèves, ne réagissait pas aux points enlevés et devoirs supplémentaires et, par dessus tout, quand il lui lançait une pique provocante ou une parole blessante, il lui répondait par un sourire, avec un regard rempli de compassion, de compréhension, presque de _pitié_. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Harry s'était levé tôt. Peut-être moins qu'à son habitude, les cavalcades de la veille ayant entamé ses heures de sommeil. Pour autant, il s'était levé avant tous les autres et avait continué ses lectures extrascolaires en attendant que ses camarades se lèvent. Lorsque l'heure à laquelle ils arrivaient normalement fut passée d'un bon quart d'heure et que tous les autres occupants du dortoir eurent fait leur apparition, Harry alla voir de quoi il retournait pour s'apercevoir qu'ils venaient de se lever.

Il était donc parti prendre son petit déjeuner seul, pour une fois. Mais sur le chemin l'attendait Malefoy. Il réclamait sa baguette bien sûr. Harry l'entraîna dans une salle à l'écart et lui demanda de raconter ce qu'il savait, conséquence de leur pari. Étrangement, Malefoy ne protesta pas, et commença son récit avec un sourire sadique. Pour résumer, Harry apprit que ses parents avaient été protégés par le sort de Fidelitas, lancé par Dumbledore, mais que le gardien choisi avait été mal choisi, et qu'il s'était précipité pour dire où il se cachaient à leur ennemi. Le traître s'appelait Sirius Black et était à Azkaban.

Malefoy le regardait maintenant comme s'il allait faire un acte très stupide ou s'effondrer sous la nouvelle. Au lieu de cela, Harry demanda :

- Dis-moi, Malefoy, combien des ennemis de Voldemort se sont protégés avec le sort du Fidélitas ?

Malefoy tressaillit au nom du mage noir, mais répondit.

- Le seul exemple connu fut celui de tes parents. Cela ne leur a pas servi à grand chose d'ailleurs. Le sort est très complexe à mettre en place, et il faut un sorcier puissant pour le réaliser. De plus, il protège un lieu et non pas une personne. Dès que l'on sort du lieu protégé on est vulnérable.

- Alors pourquoi Voldemort s'est-il déplacé pour les tuer jusque dans leur demeure ? Ne pouvait-il pas attendre qu'ils sortent ? Ou étaient-ils un symbole à abattre, un défi ou une menace ? Mais cela n'a aucun sens. Un symbole perd de son pouvoir si on le cache, un défi ou une menace n'a aucune raison de le faire sinon ce n'en est plus.

- Ne prends pas la grosse tête, Potter. Tes parents étaient des ennemis de Celui-que-l'on-ne-nomme-pas et ils sont morts pour prouver que rien ne pouvait lui échapper.

Harry ne répondit pas. Bien sûr, Malefoy pouvait avoir raison. Mais il avait semé le doute dans son esprit et le Serpentard se renseignerait. Il devrait trouver comment en retirer les fruits. Plus tard. Il commençait à sortir de la pièce quand Malefoy reprit.

- Autre chose, Potter. Je pense que tu l'as remarqué mais quelqu'un savait que nous serions là-bas hier soir.

Harry franchit la porte sans ralentir. Oui, quelqu'un savait. Mais probablement pas à l'avance, sinon il y aurait eu un comité d'accueil. La seule solution était qu'on les avait aperçus dans les couloirs. Il fallait donc se renseigner sur les surveillances magiques.

Après une matinée où il avait pu une fois de plus admirer l'ingéniosité de son professeur de potions à maintenir un climat de terreur dans ses cachots, Harry se retrouvait en weekend. Il profita donc de son temps libre pour rendre visite à Hagrid. Sur le coup de trois heures, il frappa à la porte de la cabane qui logeait le garde chasse.

Hagrid était manifestement content de voir qu'il n'avait pas été oublié. Ils discutèrent longuement. Lorsqu'il repartit vers le château, il remettait en ordre ce qu'il avait appris, triant ce qui lui serait utile pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé dix ans auparavant. Hagrid ne savait manifestement pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait protégé les Potter ainsi, ni pourquoi Voldemort s'était déplacé pour les tuer. Il n'avait fait que lui fournir ses hypothèses. Deux choses méritaient son attention. D'une part, Hagrid semblait croire que Voldemort n'était pas mort et qu'il attendait son heure. Était-ce possible ? D'autre part, et beaucoup plus utile, Sirius Black aurait tué Peter Petigrow, un proche ami de son père, mais il restait un dernier représentant de la bande d'amis qu'ils avaient été, du nom de Remus Lupin.

Harry s'immobilisa. Il était entré dans la salle commune. Il avait donné le mot de passe par automatisme et le portrait lui avait répondu quelques banalités. Il venait de découvrir le système de surveillance. Il l'avait sous les yeux tous les jours. Les peintures faisaient partie du décor, pouvaient communiquer entre elles et avec les vivants et pouvaient se déplacer. Et il n'y avait a priori rien d'autre pour surveiller des élèves. Et le directeur devait bien se moquer que quelques étudiants décident d'une exploration nocturne. Non, ce qui avait du le faire réagir devait être la mention du duel. Aussitôt, Harry ressortit de la salle commune, provoquant l'irritation de la grosse Dame qui en gardait l'entrée, et alla vérifier les alentours de la salle des trophées. Tout concordait.

Ce fut donc d'un pas léger, tout content d'avoir résolu une énigme de longue date qu'il retourna chez les Gryffondor. La dernière chose méritant d'être notée qu'il fit ce jour là fut la rédaction d'une lettre à Remus Lupin. Il lui expliquait qu'il avait récemment appris sa condition de sorcier et qu'il serait heureux de rencontrer un ami de ses défunts parents. Il expliqua également qu'en plus de vouloir le connaître, il cherchait à savoir qui étaient ses parents, les lignes des livres d'histoire ne parlant pas de l'homme et de la femme qu'ils avaient été.

Après cette nuit là, Malefoy fit attention à ne pas dépasser certaines limites. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la menace que pouvait représenter Harry. Il se demandait s'il avait eu un coup de chance, s'il avait fait exprès d'utiliser un sort si commun ... La seule chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'il était malin et qu'il n'avait certainement pas montré toute sa force, ni à ce duel, ni à n'importe quel autre moment.

Crabbe et Goyle ne les avaient pas dénoncés. Probablement par peur de Malefoy. Ils avaient eu une semaine de retenue à nettoyer les fonds de chaudrons, incapables d'expliquer pourquoi ils étaient dans les couloirs. La sentence avait certainement été aussi légère parce que les professeurs se doutaient qu'ils n'étaient pas venus là seuls.

Pendant deux mois, Harry avait profité de sa découverte sur les tableaux pour reprendre ses activités extrascolaires. Tous les matins il trouvait une salle sans aucune décoration et s'entraînait à reproduire ce qu'il avait lu dans les domaines qu'il avait choisis, évitant la magie noire, sachant qu'elle pouvait être détectée aisément. Il avait décidé de changer de salle le plus souvent possible et s'exerçait durement. Ses résultats en classe semblaient s'en ressentir. Comme si travailler plus la magie augmentait ses capacités globales. Cependant, il faisait attention à ne pas trop se faire remarquer, laissant Hermione répondre à la plupart des questions, aidant Neville avant d'essayer un nouveau sort.

Halloween vint vite. Entre les études qu'il s'imposait, les cours et leur lot de devoirs, les matches de Quidditch et l'aide qu'il tenait à apporter à Neville, Harry trouvait qu'il y avait décidément bien trop peu d'heures dans une journée. L'avantage cependant était qu'il progressait et qu'il dormait bien le soir. Il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu le rendre plus heureux.

Le soir d'halloween, ils se rendirent pour le banquet dans la Grande Salle, Harry se demandant comment la fête des morts était célébrée à Poudlard. Neville et Ron se disputaient depuis que ce dernier avait adressé des paroles blessantes à Hermione, que Neville considérait comme son amie depuis qu'elle l'avait aidé dans le Poudlard Express. Apparemment elle était encore aux toilettes.

Mais tous les tracas furent oubliés à l'arrivée dans la Grande Salle. La magie permettait de faire de grandes choses. Tout y était : les citrouilles lumineuses qui semblaient vous suivre des yeux avec des intentions pas très honnêtes, les chauves-souris par nuages, obscurcissant tour à tour les quatre coins de la salle, les araignées longeant les murs à toute allure et les ombres projetées, vacillantes et plus grandes que nature. Harry se plaisait à imaginer que leur professeur de potions avait participé à la préparation.

Le festin avait l'air prometteur et se serait sûrement déroulé dans la meilleure ambiance qui soit, mais le professeur Quirrell était venu tout gâcher. Dans un moment puissamment théâtral, il avait traversé toute la Grande Salle, l'air affolé, le turban de travers, hors d'haleine pour venir s'effondrer sur la table devant Dumbledore pour lui dire :

- Un troll ... dans les cachots ... je voulais vous prévenir ...

Et l'assemblée qui était restée silencieuse tout ce temps explosa alors en une immense cacophonie, tout le monde voulant y aller de son commentaire. Les professeurs eurent tôt fait de ramener l'ordre et le silence dans la Grande Salle, et bientôt ils suivaient les préfets vers leurs salles communes respectives.

Soudain, Neville s'arrêta. Frappé d'horreur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

- Hermione, elle n'est pas au courant pour le troll. Il faut la prévenir !

- Tu as raison, il faut trouver un professeur, commença Harry.

Mais Neville était déjà parti. Harry était heureux de cette démonstration de courage, cela revenait à dire que ses leçons portaient ses fruits. "Il faut que tu y croies pour que ça marche" lui répétait-il au moins trois fois par jour. Mais pour être honnête, il aurait bien aimé que cela se manifeste à un autre moment.

Cela ne l'avait pas pour autant empêché de lui emboîter le pas. Et Ron avait suivi, naturellement. Ils se dirigeaient vers les toilettes où s'était enfermée Hermione quand ce qui devait arriver arriva. Harry pensait sérieusement vérifier si Neville ne possédait pas un super pouvoir pour attirer toutes les catastrophes possibles. Le troll faisait quatre mètres de haut. Il sentait mauvais aussi. Et en le regardant, on pouvait dire que c'était normal. Il avait des verrues partout, la peau grise, les ongles noirs et les dents jaunes. Et accessoirement il avait une massue qu'il traînait derrière lui. Sûrement pour le cas où il croiserait des ennemis sans odorat.

Heureusement, il semblait ne pas les avoir vus. Il s'arrêta devant une pièce, hésita un instant, puis entra. Harry s'élança, suivi des deux autres, et ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort. Il savait bien que ce ne serait pas très utile face à un troll, mais peut être serait il assez bête pour ne pas comprendre qu'il était bien entré par là. Ils allaient se remettre à courir vers leur destination initiale quand un cri retentit, rappelant à leur bon souvenir où se trouvaient les toilettes en question. Le troll venait de leur montrer le chemin.

Harry rouvrit la porte précipitamment. Le troll s'avançait vers Hermione, dévastant tout sur son passage. Hermione semblait tétanisée, rien à en tirer. Neville semblait également loin de pouvoir réagir, après tout, il n'avait pas prévu de devoir affronter un troll. Ron semblait plus apte, mais manifestement ne savait pas quoi faire.

Harry n'hésita pas, il courut vers le troll, rassemblant le maximum de puissance magique pour augmenter la puissance de son coup de poing. Le troll recula. Dommage, il n'était pas encore assez fort pour le projeter à travers la pièce. Il espérait que pour une fois tout se déroulerait bien, et que le troll le suivrait jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve les professeurs. Il espérait aussi qu'il courait moins vite que lui.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu vérifier son hypothèse, Ron prononça la formule qu'ils avaient apprise plus tôt dans la journée, _Wingardium Leviosa_, et la massue du troll s'échappa des mains de celui-ci et s'éleva lentement dans les airs pendant que tous la regardaient, avant de s'abattre sur la tête de son propriétaire. Finalement, Ron n'était peut-être pas un cas si désespéré. La massue était loin d'être légère.

Mais peut-être que la plus grande surprise pour Harry n'était pas encore arrivée ce soir là. En effet, les professeurs avaient fini par retrouver la trace du troll, peut-être à l'odeur, et étaient arrivés avant qu'ils ne puissent s'en aller. Et Harry put assister à un phénomène qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible : Hermione mentit aux professeurs pour les couvrir.

Après cela, Hermione était devenue beaucoup plus amicale avec eux qu'auparavant. Et Neville était heureux de voir ses meilleurs amis se rapprocher. Il est vrai que Ron acceptait plutôt bien la présence de Hermione, par contre, Harry ne lui portait pas beaucoup plus d'attention.

Dix jours plus tard, c'était le match de Quidditch. Jusque là il avait toujours vu les entraînements comme un exercice physique pour maintenir son corps en forme, mais là c'était un jeu où chacun voudrait remporter la victoire, et devant toute l'école réunie. Et Harry voulait gagner. Mais Harry voulait aussi que son estomac veuille bien cesser de faire des nœuds. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti pareille sensation.

Il essaya de tromper son stress en se disant que ce ne serait qu'un entraînement comme tant d'autres. Mais ce n'était pas très compatible avec son désir de gagner. Et ses camarades ne l'aidaient guère. Le matin du grand jour, il ne put rien manger.

Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Rouges et verts s'affrontaient dans un mélange de couleurs changeant sans cesse. Dans les airs, Harry avait oublié tout le reste. Seul le match comptait. Les marées vertes et rouges se succédaient, et Harry n'avait toujours pas vu le vif d'or. Soudain, le silence se fit sur le stade. Le vif d'or s'était dévoilé, et Harry ne mit pas longtemps à le localiser au centre de toute l'attention. Sans attendre un instant, il fonça dessus pendant que son adversaire, Terence Higgs, faisait de même. Il évita quelques joueurs avec souplesse et se retrouva le premier dans la course. Malheureusement, le capitaine des Serpentard avait voulu le bloquer, et Harry avait fait une violente embardée. Le vif en avait profité pour disparaître.

Le match avait repris son cours normal, et Harry patrouillait à la recherche du vif d'or. Bien décidé à l'avoir cette fois ci. Il prit de l'altitude, évita un cognard, et au même moment, son balai eut un sursaut. Le doute ne fut plus permis quand il changea brusquement de direction, manquant de le désarçonner. Il essaya de redescendre, mais le balai ne lui répondait manifestement plus. Bientôt, Harry offrait au public une prestation de rodéo des plus originales. Essayant de rester sur son balai, il ne s'apercevait pas qu'il prenait de plus en plus de hauteur.

Les réactions de son balai se firent de plus en plus violentes. Mais ce qui perdit Harry fut un instant de distraction, lorsqu'il avala presque un gros insecte alors qu'il faisait demi-tour. Pas un insecte non, le vif d'or, réalisa Harry, stupéfait. Mais il perdit sa concentration, et son balai le désarçonna.

Et Harry tomba. Il voyait le sol s'approcher à tout allure. La fin était proche. Mais soudain, il se sentit ralentir. Quelqu'un lui venait en aide. Cela le fit réagir. A cette allure là, aidé ou non, il ne sortirait pas vivant d'une rencontre avec le sol. Et, comme s'il avait depuis longtemps prévu quoi faire dans une telle situation, il se concentra pour réunir toute sa magie dans son bras, ne gardant aucune réserve, voulant donner le maximum de force dans ce coup désespéré. Tout se jouerait au moment de l'impact. Plus la force qu'il déploierait en frappant le sol serait grande, moins il en subirait le choc. Et plus il aurait de chances de survie. Et brusquement il détendit le bras. Ses réflexes entraînés, aiguisés, l'avait fait réagir avant qu'il sache que c'était le bon moment. Une douleur fulgurante, incomparable envahit son bras. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il touchait le sol. Et tout devint noir.


	6. Rêve de Dragon

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, je ne gagne aucun argent en m'appuyant sur ses œuvres.

Merci à mon amie Sploutch pour son aide et ses corrections.

Chapitre 6 – Rêve de Dragon

Le paysage défilait sous lui. Il volait vite. Les bois et les champs se succédaient, les lacs venaient après les collines, un chemin ou une maison trouvait sa place de temps en temps, le calme régnait. Il se sentait bien ici, dans son élément.

Mais il avait une mission. L'homme avait trahi et prit le pouvoir pour le donner aux siens. L'équilibre était rompu. Il fallait créer une nouvelle réserve, prévoir une nouvelle sauvegarde. Ils étaient tous prêts à se sacrifier pour réparer son erreur, mais il ne l'avait pas compris. Ils lui avaient envoyé des émissaires pour tenter de lui expliquer, mais il les avait repoussés, croyant qu'ils venaient le châtier. A quel point était-il aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que certaines choses dépassaient sa petite personne ? Le châtiment est inutile, futile. Seule la compréhension importe. Quand il se sera assagi, il saisira ce qui est en jeu. Il s'offrira lui-même en sacrifice pour rétablir ce qui a été brisé.

Finalement on l'avait envoyé lui. L'homme n'aura plus le choix. Il sera exilé là où son pouvoir n'est rien. Il devra apprendre ce qui est et revenir pour pouvoir préserver ce qui est important. Les ténèbres et la lumière veilleront sur lui quand il sera de l'autre coté.

Il le trouverait bientôt maintenant. Il voyait déjà la grande ville où il se trouvait. Il battit l'air de ses ailes puissantes. Le Dragon de Jade survolait la ville, invisible aux yeux qui ne savent pas voir. Son éclat témoignait de sa puissance, sa grâce de sa perfection. Ses écailles semblaient ne pas avoir de faille, le cuir de ses ailes impénétrable.

Il avait repéré sa proie. L'homme cachait aux siens ses différences avec des artifices qui ne pouvaient le tromper. Il fondit vers le bâtiment où il se cachait. Si la magie des dragons est puissante, la sienne est incomparable. Sans un heurt, il traversa la pierre et le bois, saisissant entre ses serres puissantes l'être pour qui il s'était dérangé. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il était à nouveau haut dans les cieux, l'homme se démenant pour tenter d'échapper à son emprise.

L'homme se croyait capable de rivaliser avec le dragon. Il le prit d'assaut avec sa magie, rassemblant son pouvoir, délaissant les subterfuges. Dans ses serres, l'homme à la peau bleue et aux yeux d'ébène aurait pu détruire une ville sans en être essoufflé. Mais dirigé contre le dragon, cela n'avait aucun effet. Alors que l'homme s'acharnait, le dragon prenait conscience de l'étendue de ce qu'il leur faudrait lui apprendre. Ne s'était-il pas encore rendu compte que le pouvoir qu'il avait subtilisé lui avait échappé ? Que la monstrueuse puissance qu'il avait autrefois acquise était maintenant dispersée entre tous ceux à qui il l'avait transmise ? Pourrait-il comprendre que s'il fallait toute la puissance des gardiens pour le maîtriser autrefois, il n'avait plus la force pour en égaliser un seul ?

L'homme avait abandonné, résigné. Il regardait maintenant la terre défiler avec appréhension. Était-ce le dernier voyage qu'il faisait ? Il savait pourtant que le pouvoir qu'il avait acquis était capable de rivaliser avec les grands dragons. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas atteindre ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux ? N'avait-il pas la maîtrise de ce qu'il avait cru s'approprier ?

Ils franchirent une grande distance. Survolant les forêts, les étendues de sable et les plaines de glace, laissant derrière eux des mers et océans, ils survolèrent une bonne partie du globe. Mais, quand ils dépassèrent la forêt originelle, l'homme s'agita de nouveau. Où allaient-ils donc ? Il avait cru revenir de là où il s'était enfui, revenant à son point de départ après des années de dissimulation, mais le dragon continuait son chemin, dépassant les montagnes, survolant l'océan. Qu'avaient-ils prévu pour lui ?

Soudain, le dragon plongea. Le tenant fermement dans ses serres, lui ôtant tout espoir de fuite. Il allait mourir, fracassé à la surface de l'océan. Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi de telle façon ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Contact. Pas de masse écrasante. Juste comme s'il avait traversé une fine membrane. Il y eut une grande lumière blanche, aveuglante.

Harry se redressa, prenant une grande inspiration. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans un univers blanc, la lumière était crue. Peu à peu la vue lui revient et il comprit où il était : à l'infirmerie. Tout lui revint. Le match de Quidditch, son balai incontrôlable, sa chute. Quelqu'un avait voulu le tuer. Quelqu'un l'avait aidé aussi.

Mais quel avait été ce rêve ? Il n'avait jamais eu une telle sensation de réalité. Il avait été le dragon, il avait pensé en tant que dragon. A la fois le dragon lui-même et noyé dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il avait été pendant un moment un dragon, mais s'il essayait de cerner ce qu'il avait été, la tache était impossible. La connaissance, la sagesse, l'expérience du dragon étaient trop grandes pour être appréhendées. S'il essayait de se souvenir à quoi il avait eu accès, cela devenait flou, incompréhensible. Tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir nettement, c'était le rêve.

Pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, était arrivée.

- Ah ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu pourras te vanter de nous avoir fait une belle frayeur mon garçon. Tu es resté dans le coma trois jours et dormi un jour entier après. Prends ces potions, je vais aller chercher le directeur pendant ce temps.

Et comme elle l'avait dit, elle ne tarda pas à revenir accompagnée du professeur Dumbledore.

- Eh bien Harry, on peut dire que tu l'as échappé belle. Les os de ton bras droit étaient en miettes et tu avais des fractures multiples un peu partout. Enfin, grâce aux potions de Madame Pomfresh, tu es rétabli. Mais tu restes épuisé magiquement d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Il va falloir que tu restes te reposer encore un peu ici.

- Vous savez qui a essayé de me tuer, professeur ?

- Hélas, pour le moment nous n'en savons rien. J'espérais que tu pourrais nous en dire plus. J'avoue que nous sommes également tous curieux de savoir comment tu t'en es sorti.

- J'ai été aidé, répondit Harry. D'ailleurs professeur, lorsque je tombais, ma chute a ralenti après un moment. Savez-vous qui a essayé de me ralentir ?

- Eh bien ... oui. Il s'agit en fait du professeur Rogue.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Rogue ? Celui qui semblait le détester plus que tout autre chose sur cette terre ?

- En effet, reprit Dumbledore, souriant à la réaction de Harry. C'est bien lui.

- Mais, pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire, il semble me détester, pourquoi m'aurait-il sauvé la vie ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi me déteste-t-il ?

- En fait, ton père et le professeur Rogue se haïssaient cordialement. Et ton père lui a fait quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais pu lui pardonner : il lui a sauvé la vie. Je suppose qu'il voulait sauver la tienne pour régler sa dette et pouvoir continuer de haïr son souvenir en paix.

Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi il faisait l'objet de la haine inconditionnelle de son professeur de potions. Il faudrait qu'il aille le remercier, il pourrait en profiter pour mettre les choses au clair.

Mais Dumbledore le coupa dans ses réflexions et lui demanda, déployant des trésors de patience.

- Mais le professeur Rogue n'a pas pu te sauver tout seul, il le reconnaît lui-même. Que s'est-il passé d'autre ?

- Professeur, j'ai moi aussi plusieurs choses qui m'intriguent. Et si je vous dis ce que je sais, vous pourriez me cacher des choses que j'aimerais savoir. Je vais donc vous décrire un homme, et si vous me dites qui il est, je vous raconterai ce qu'il s'est passé lors du match. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Mais qui te dit que je connais cet homme ?

- Oh, c'est vrai que vous pourriez ne pas le connaître, mais je pense que vous pourriez me donner un indice sur son identité. Après tout, vous avez accès à un savoir que je ne suis pas prêt d'approcher.

- C'est d'accord, je ferai ce que je pourrai.

Et Harry lui décrivit l'homme de haute taille qu'il avait vu en rêve. Ne laissant de coté aucun détail. Sa peau bleue, ses cheveux noirs, du même noir, avec quelques reflets verts que l'on retrouvait en circuit sur sa peau, tel un réseau de filaments. Et enfin, ses yeux d'un noir d'ébène où on ne pouvait distinguer ni pupille ni iris, telles deux billes d'une couleur unie.

Le professeur Dumbledore écoutait d'une oreille attentive, prêtant toute sa valeur à une telle description. Ce n'était pas une demande stupide, loin s'en faut. Cet homme, cet être ne se montrait pas à la vue de tous. Et pour ce qu'il en savait, son existence même était cachée. Il devrait rouvrir ses livres pour y retrouver quelques indications. Il n'avait que quelques pistes, rien de plus.

Harry était épuisé. N'insistant pas et comprenant qu'il avait déjà bien des mystères à résoudre, Dumbledore le laissa se reposer, quittant la pièce, des suppositions plein la tête.

Et Harry s'endormit à nouveau. Et à nouveau il rêva. Ce n'était cependant pas la même sensation. Il était lui, et son rêve ressemblait bel et bien à un rêve. Mais il restait quand même un résidu de réel. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas saisir mais qui lui indiquait que ce qui se passerait ici aurait son importance.

Il était dans un océan de plumes. Des plumes de toutes les couleurs. A perte de vue. Il marchait sur une couche épaisse de ces plumes, encore qu'il s'enfonçât jusqu'aux genoux, sans trop savoir vers où il se dirigeait ni quelle serait sa destination. Le ciel au dessus de lui était d'un bleu pur qu'aucun nuage ne venait troubler. La lumière était diffuse et nul soleil n'était visible. Une douce brise lui caressait le visage, faisant voler quelques plumes sur une courte distance.

Il perçut un mouvement, un peu sur sa droite. Et, alors qu'il allait se rapprocher, une immense tête reptilienne surgit du sol. Le corps du serpent disparaissait dans le sol, sa tête avait tout d'un serpent, mais une dizaine de cornes lisses lui faisaient comme une couronne. La créature le dardait de ses yeux rouges et prit finalement la parole.

- L'ombre est entre nos murs. Elle doit partir. L'objet de sa convoitise n'est pas assez bien caché pour le soustraire à sa cupidité. Ses actions perturbent les environs. Elle pourrait découvrir des secrets qui doivent lui rester cachés.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix grave et profonde. Elle laissa le temps à Harry de mémoriser ce qu'elle avait dit avant de reprendre.

- Chasse l'ombre et détruis l'objet de sa convoitise. Renouvelle les protections de la clé. Personne ne doit savoir qu'elle existe.

- Pourquoi me le demandez-vous si son existence doit rester inconnue ?

- La clé t'a choisi. Tu sais déjà qu'elle existe.

- Quel est l'objet que convoite l'ombre ? Pourquoi est-elle mal cachée ?

- Le favori du gardien n'est pas assez puissant pour dissuader l'ombre d'entrer.

- Comment trouverai-je l'ombre ?

- Elle veut ta mort. Elle viendra à toi.

Estimant sans doute qu'elle en avait assez dit, la créature replongeait dans les plumes multicolores.

- Et toi ? Qui es-tu ? demanda Harry avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

- Un autre secret de ce château...

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il eut la surprise de découvrir un petit groupe auprès de son lit. Il y avait là Neville, les jumeaux, Ron et Hermione. Que faisaient-ils tous là ? Dumbledore leur avait sûrement dit qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Il n'y avait donc plus raison de s'inquiéter. Voulaient-ils prendre _soin de lui_ en lui rendant visite ? Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce sentiment.

Mais il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Neville qui fit remarquer à tout le monde qu'il s'était réveillé.

- Harry ! s'écria Fred.

- Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur tu sais ? ajouta George.

- Il y a un gros cratère là où tu es tombé, dit Ron.

- Toute l'école ne parle que de toi depuis, précisa Neville.

- Tu as de la chance d'être encore vivant nous a dit Madame Pomfresh, dit Hermione. Il paraît qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'os de cassés et en si petits morceaux.

- Euh ... qu'ont dit les professeurs ? demanda Harry, qui trouvait qu'il fallait qu'il oriente la conversation s'il ne voulait pas avoir la migraine au bout de cinq minutes.

- Eh bien, ils ont dit que tu étais dans le coma mais que ta vie n'était plus en danger. Ils ont expliqué que les professeurs avaient tenté du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de te protéger, mais qu'ils attendaient que tu te réveilles pour avoir la version complète de l'histoire.

- D'ailleurs, sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ton balai s'est-il comporté comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un cratère ? Apparemment les professeurs non plus ne comprennent pas.

Harry avait vite pris sa décision. On ne peut pas obtenir la confiance des autres en leur racontant des mensonges ou des semi vérités. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de peintures dans l'infirmerie et qu'ils étaient seuls, il leur dit :

- Je vais vous raconter, mais il faut me promettre de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. Surtout aux professeurs.

- Mais ... Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le dire aux professeurs ? objecta Hermione.

- En fait, je vais le leur dire, mais pas tout de suite. C'est ma monnaie d'échange pour que le directeur me fournisse une autre information.

- Marchander avec le directeur !? Mais Harry, c'est peut-être important ...

- Je sais que ça ne lui apportera rien pour la sécurité de l'école, la coupa Harry. Et s'il veut que je lui confie mes secrets, il est normal que je lui demande quelque chose en échange, non ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas très convaincue que cacher des choses aux professeurs soit une bonne chose, mais comme Harry promettait de le leur dire plus tard ...

Finalement ils jurèrent tous le secret, et Harry leur expliqua que Dumbledore cherchait lui aussi qui avait voulu le tuer, que, selon lui, c'était le professeur Rogue qui l'avait aidé, et enfin que c'était une technique de magie corporelle qui l'avait sauvé.

- De la magie corporelle ? Harry, tu sais faire ça ? demanda George.

- Il paraît que c'est de la magie très difficile à maîtriser, ajouta Fred.

- Eh bien c'est tout à fait vrai. Je m'entraîne depuis cet été, et tout ce que je sais faire, c'est augmenter la puissance de mes coups. Et j'ai énormément de mal à la doser. Enfin, pour le cas présent, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de doser, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais.

- Ca a l'air impressionnant. Tu pourras nous apprendre ? demanda Hermione.

Harry considéra la question un instant, puis répondit :

- D'accord. Mais pas avant que j'en aie parlé à Dumbledore. Et en échange je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à trouver qui m'en veut.

Et ils avaient continué à discuter de qui pouvait être assez puissant pour pouvoir tromper la vigilance de Dumbledore et tenter de tuer un élève. Finalement ils furent chassés de l'infirmerie par Madame Pomfresh qui était venue aimablement leur rappeler que Harry avait besoin de repos.

Harry resta peu de temps à l'infirmerie. Son corps avait déjà récupéré et sa magie se remettait peu à peu. Il avait donc été libéré sous condition qu'il ne force pas trop pendant une semaine.

Il reprit donc les cours, rattrapant rapidement son retard, l'aide de Hermione s'avérant bien utile. Suite à cette aide désintéressée, Harry était d'ailleurs plus enclin à considérer la présence de cette dernière comme normale, à défaut d'être agréable.

Comme il devait limiter ses utilisations de magie, il mit de coté ses séances personnelles, et en profita pour mener des recherches sur les dragons. Il faisait confiance à Dumbledore pour lui trouver des pistes sur l'homme étrange, mais il ne s'était pas risqué à lui décrire le dragon, par trop particulier, de peur qu'il ne comprenne avant lui de quoi il retournait et qu'il lui refuse toute explication.

Une des premières choses qu'il fit dès qu'il eut un peu de temps libre, fut une visite à son professeur de potions.

- M. Potter, que me vaut _l'honneur_ de votre visite ?

- L'honneur ou l'horreur professeur ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Et, sans attendre de réponse (qui aurait sûrement été du genre « votre impertinence coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor ») Harry poursuivit.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit ce que vous aviez fait pour moi, et je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

- Apparemment vous n'avez pas eu besoin de mon aide. Vous avez du apprécier de vous donner ainsi en spectacle, je suis sûr que maintenant, tout le monde vous regarde en héros.

- Vous voulez dire plus que d'habitude ? Hélas, la célébrité, même si elle est agréable et comporte des avantages, n'est pas une des choses que je recherche. Difficile d'être seul ou de garder des secrets. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai du répéter que je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé et que je me contentais de m'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie.

- Vous mentez à vos camarades Potter ? C'est l'aura de mystère qui vous attire ou vous comptez faire une démonstration de vos talents cachés plus tard pour en récolter plus de gloire ?

- J'ai mes secrets, c'est tout. Une arme perd de sa valeur quand elle est dévoilée, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour les mystères, seule leur compréhension m'intéresse. A propos, en voilà un : pourquoi me détestez-vous professeur ? Je veux bien croire que l'on puisse ne pas aimer quelqu'un au premier regard, mais votre réaction me semble un peu exagérée.

- Oh, mais je ne vous déteste pas, Potter, je me contente de rappeler à votre ego que vous n'êtes pas ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde. Les chapeaux font partie de l'uniforme après tout, il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez contraint de vous en passer. Et puis il me semble que vous vous êtes déjà fait suffisamment remarquer avec les chapeaux.

- Je crois que vous vous trompez de personne, professeur. Je ne monte pas sur une estrade pour me donner en spectacle. Je m'efforce de résoudre mes problèmes du mieux que je peux et malheureusement, il semble qu'ils m'affectionnent tout particulièrement. La célébrité en est un de plus avec lequel je suis obligé de composer.

- Et c'est pour cela que vous développez des talents particuliers Potter ? Pour résoudre vos problèmes avec plus d'éclat ?

- L'éclat ne compte pas professeur, seule l'efficacité importe. D'ailleurs, à propos d'éclat, j'aimerais bien parler des mes talents particuliers une autre fois, dit il en jetant un coup d'œil à un tableau.

- Vous pouvez parler sans crainte, c'est un tableau personnel. Alors, quels talents cachez-vous ? Qui vous instruit sur ce qui n'est pas enseigné à Poudlard ?

- Désolé professeur, de telles informations me servent de monnaie d'échange pour négocier avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- Voyons Potter, je sais déjà que vous apprenez l'occlumancie, et je ne l'ai pas dit au directeur, je ne lui dirai pas plus pour le reste. J'avoue que je suis très intéressé de savoir ce qui vous a permis de survivre à une telle chute. Je suis bien placé pour savoir à quel point l'énergie qu'il vous manquait pour atterrir sans dommage était importante. Les autres s'imaginent que la plus grande part de votre survie me revient.

- Peut-être ne voulez-vous pas avouer au directeur que vous avez usé de légilimencie sur un élève, professeur ? Peut-être qu'il vous plaît d'être le sauveur du survivant ?

- Ou peut-être que je m'inquiète que vous ne fassiez quelque erreur grossière. Les sciences de l'esprit sont difficiles à maîtriser et si votre professeur n'est pas compétent, elles peuvent créer de sévères dommages. Il m'ennuierait d'être le sauveur d'un légume. Encore que cela ne créerait pas un trop grand changement. Mais d'autres arts mal contrôlés pourraient amener la mort dans l'école. Vous ne voudriez pas être un meurtrier en tuant un de vos camarades par accident, Potter ?

- Eh bien, si vous vous souciez tant de mes apprentissages, je pense que je vais vous confier celui des sciences de l'esprit, puisque vous savez déjà que je m'y entraîne. Cependant, je dois réfléchir à un moyen pour que vous n'ayez pas accès par accident à des pensées trop personnelles.

- Une pensine. C'est pitoyable à quel point vous manquez de culture, Potter.

- Oh, j'ai pensé à cet outil, bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sans danger de se séparer de la quasi totalité de ses souvenirs, professeur. Bien, je reviendrai vous voir quand j'aurai trouvé une solution.

Après que le garçon soit parti, le professeur Rogue resta dans ses pensées. Perplexe. Cette discussion avait-elle vraiment eu lieu avec un enfant de onze ans ? Potter l'impressionnait. Il avait une réflexion bien au-delà de ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un enfant de son âge, il en avait fait la preuve d'ailleurs en mettant à jour le système de surveillance du château. Il n'avait pas cillé quand il lui avait fait part des risques inhérents à certaines pratiques magiques, en fait, il avait eu l'air de sérieusement considérer la question. Comme s'il savait la réalité d'une telle mise en garde. Enfin, on aurait dit qu'il ne laissait aucune hypothèse de coté. Il donnait l'impression de se préparer pour la guerre.

Le maître des potions avait envie d'en découvrir plus à son sujet. Qui était réellement ce gosse pour avoir autant de secrets, même face à Dumbledore ? Il était sûr que même le directeur ne pourrait lui apporter plus de renseignements que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il allait tout faire pour en apprendre plus à son sujet. Même si cela impliquait de devoir lui donner des cours d'occlumancie. Merlin, que ça n'allait pas être quelqu'un de simple à supporter. Au moins, il n'avait que peu de points communs avec son père.


	7. Rêves et Souvenirs

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, je ne gagne aucun argent en m'appuyant sur ses oeuvres.

Merci à mon amie Sploutch pour son aide et ses corrections.

Chapitre 7 – Rêves et Souvenirs

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis heureux de te savoir de nouveau dans le monde de la sorcellerie. J'avoue en avoir longtemps voulu à Dumbledore de t'avoir placé chez des moldus. Même si je comprenais ses motivations, il me semblait possible de t'assurer une protection suffisante contre les serviteurs de celui que tu as détruit. Certes tu avais de nombreux ennemis, mais le plus puissant d'entre eux a aujourd'hui disparu._

_Je comprenais également qu'un enfant peut être dépassé par une célébrité trop grande et que cela risque de lui tourner la tête, mais il me semblait possible de te trouver une famille et une éducation qui ne t'auraient pas permis de t'égarer sur ces chemins hasardeux. Et puis, j'avais confiance en toi._

_Malheureusement, j'étais loin à l'époque, et j'ai du m'estimer heureux de recevoir des nouvelles. J'espère simplement que tes années loin du monde magique t'ont été profitables, et que tu n'as pas été trop submergé par cette nouvelle vie, cette nouvelle popularité._

_Tu comprendras qu'il est difficile d'écrire en quelques lignes qui étaient tes parents. Sache que c'étaient des personnes formidables, notamment ton père, à qui je dois plus que la vie._

_Je serais heureux de te parler d'eux, et de savoir qui tu es devenu, mais je suis loin et je peux difficilement revenir dans l'immédiat. Pourras-tu attendre mon retour pour ce récit ? D'autres que moi les ont connus. Je pense que tu pourras trouver dans ton entourage des personnes pour te parler d'eux. Le professeur Dumbledore est un grand homme, et je pense qu'il pourrait également prendre un peu de son temps si tu as des questions à lui poser._

_Amuse toi bien à Poudlard, lieu de toutes les aventures, et promets moi de tout me raconter quand l'on se verra._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

Hedwige était revenue avec la lettre après avoir fait manifestement un long et éprouvant voyage. Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait mis autant de temps à revenir. Toute contente d'avoir accompli une telle mission avec succès, elle montrait sa joie de le revoir et de lui apporter satisfaction. Harry la cajola et lui offrit quelques friandises avant de s'intéresser à une autre lettre qui était arrivée au même moment, par un des hiboux de l'école. C'était Hagrid qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles après qu'il se soit rétabli. Harry décida que, plutôt que de lui écrire une lettre, il passerait le voir pour se faire pardonner.

Un peu plus tard, après les cours, il se rendit en compagnie de Neville, Ron et Hermione rendre visite au garde chasse. Et sur le chemin, alors qu'il répondait à une question de Neville qui lui demandait comment il avait connu Hagrid, Harry se rappela comment celui-ci s'était présenté.

Interrompant sa narration, il demanda à ceux qui l'accompagnaient :

- Au fait, Hagrid n'est pas que le garde chasse, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'il s'est présenté, il m'a dit qu'il était le gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard...

- C'est vrai, mais garde chasse c'est plus facile à dire, lui répondit Ron. Et puis, c'est surtout un titre, ça ne porte pas beaucoup à conséquence ...

Oh si, songea Harry, cela porte beaucoup à conséquence. Premièrement, il doutait que la fonction de gardien de Poudlard se réduise à la fonction de garde chasse. Et ensuite, le serpent dont il avait rêvé avait précisé que le favori du gardien n'était pas suffisamment puissant. S'il ne se trompait pas, le gardien désignait Hagrid. De quel favori s'agissait-il ?

Mais ils arrivaient à la cabane et Hagrid se fit une joie de les recevoir. Après avoir discuté quelques temps sur ce qui était arrivé à Harry peu auparavant, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à aborder les monstres que Hagrid trouvait affectueux.

Harry, comprenant soudain qu'il tenait sa solution, demanda :

- Et vous ne possèderiez pas un monstre de cet acabit ? Genre ... un chien à trois têtes ?

Ses camarades le regardèrent d'un air horrifié. Ron et Neville parce qu'ils craignaient qu'ils se fassent punir pour avoir essayé d'entrer dans le couloir interdit, Hermione parce qu'il osait insinuer que Hagrid pouvait être assez fou pour introduire un tel monstre dans le château. Mais Harry sut qu'il avait vu juste quand Hagrid s'exclama :

- Vous avez vu Touffu ?

- Touffu ? Demanda Harry, intéressé.

- Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder ...

Hagrid s'interrompit, conscient de dévoiler un secret du directeur. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de chercher comment ils pouvaient être au courant.

- Garder quoi ? S'enquit-il.

- Non, ça suffit, plus de questions. C'est top secret. Vous ne devriez même pas être au courant pour Touffu.

- Il n'est pas suffisant pour garder ce qu'il doit garder, Hagrid. Il faudrait des protections supplémentaires.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, seuls le professeur Dumbledore et moi savons comment passer devant lui. Et personne ne se risquerait à vouloir le combattre alors que le directeur est dans les parages. Alors cessez de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. C'est une histoire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel.

- Nicolas Flamel ? Cela me dit quelque chose ... releva Harry.

Et Hagrid finit par les jeter dehors, prétextant qu'il les avait assez vus et qu'ils pourraient revenir quand ils ne se mêleraient plus des affaires de l'école. Sur le chemin, Hermione lui demanda :

- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument savoir ce que garde ce chien ? Pourquoi dis-tu que ce n'est pas une protection suffisante ?

- Cela a un lien avec celui qui veut me tuer. Je sais qu'il veut aussi récupérer l'objet dont Touffu a la garde.

- Mais comment sais-tu tout cela ?

- Je dois vérifier certaines choses avant de te répondre, mais j'aimerais bien que vous m'aidiez pour trouver qui est ce Nicolas Flamel.

Finalement, Harry n'avait pas trouvé de moyen d'empêcher le professeur Rogue d'accéder à ses souvenirs, par accident ou intentionnellement. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de l'empêcher de divulguer ses secrets, mais il doutait que celui-ci accepte une telle contrainte.

Il alla tout de même trouver le maître des potions pour lui faire part de ses conclusions. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, son professeur le fit entrer sans un mot, et, une fois la porte fermée, il demanda :

- Alors Potter, avez-vous trouvé une solution à vos problèmes ?

- Rien qui vous empêche d'avoir accès à mes souvenirs, malheureusement. Le mieux que je puisse imaginer est de vous empêcher de dévoiler mes secrets. Et je ne suis pas sûr que vous accepteriez cela professeur.

- En effet, ce serait un trop grand risque. Il y a trop de moyens pour arracher les secrets à quelqu'un, même si cela comporte des conséquences néfastes pour leur détenteur.

Il y eut un silence et, avant que Harry ait pu proposer qu'il lui enseigne la théorie et lui donne quelques conseils, le professeur Rogue reprit :

- En fait, j'ai moi aussi cherché ce qui pourrait convenir à votre souci. Voyez-vous, le professeur Dumbledore et ses proches vous trouvent trop mystérieux et ont peur de ce dont vous pourriez être capable. Si bien que même si vous ne voulez pas vous confier, il serait toujours bénéfique d'avoir quelqu'un à vos cotés pour éviter que vous ne vous égariez.

Ils veulent quelqu'un pour me surveiller, comprit Harry. Donc ils sont prêts à aller dans mon sens plutôt que de savoir que je suis hors de tout contrôle. La peur de Voldemort est encore trop présente j'imagine.

- Ainsi donc, continua Rogue, j'ai retrouvé parmi les trésors familiaux un objet qui pourrait vous convenir. On l'appelle l'œil de l'atoskr. Il permet de sceller des souvenirs d'une manière extrêmement efficace, mais comporte de nombreux inconvénients. Tout d'abord, les souvenirs scellés sont autant cachés à leur propriétaire qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Ils sont toujours présents, mais inaccessibles. Ensuite, il faut un certain éloignement entre l'objet et son utilisateur. Vous ne pourrez donc pas le garder sur vous, où il risque de ne pas fonctionner correctement. Ensuite, quiconque le touche s'approprie les souvenirs qu'il contient et enfin, c'est une porte ouverte sur votre esprit : même un moldu pourrait vous contrôler s'il le trouvait.

- Il suffit donc de le cacher suffisamment bien pour que personne ne le trouve ? Demanda Harry.

- Hélas, ce n'est pas si simple. Plus le temps passe, plus il émet une aura puissante, attirant tous ceux qui passent à sa portée. Et la puissance contenue dans les souvenirs est grande, en puisant dans cette force, il peut atteindre une zone de la taille de l'Angleterre au bout de plusieurs années.

- A quelle vitesse sa zone d'attraction se déploie-t-elle ?

- Ce n'est pas une vitesse constante. Elle s'accroît au fil du temps. En un mois elle ne dépassera pas les deux mètres de diamètre. Mais en trois, elle pourra contenir tout l'espace de ce bureau.

- Bien. Je trouverai une cachette suffisante. Laissez moi un peu de temps pour la préparer. Autre chose : je suppose que cet objet est basé sur la magie noire. N'y a-t-il pas un risque que l'on détecte son utilisation dans le château ?

- En effet. Au moment de déposer ou de reprendre ses souvenirs on peut détecter son utilisation. Aussi je vous conseillerais de le faire ici, je peux en cacher les effets. De plus, sa nature apparaîtra clairement si son aura magique se déploie trop.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver la cachette idéale donc. Quelle taille fait l'objet ?

Le professeur Rogue lui tendit un petit objet, finement ouvragé. C'était une boule de verre, contenant un filament métallique. La boule était emprisonnée dans des tiges de métal et reposait sur le socle d'où partaient ces branches, dans une caricature d'arbre. L'œil de l'atoskr aurait pu tenir dans un cube de dix centimètres de coté.

Noël arrivait à grands pas. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de piste sur Nicolas Flamel malgré l'acharnement qu'ils y mettaient. C'était leur seule piste pour trouver qui pouvait être celui qui avait voulu tuer Harry, et les Wealeys, Hermione et Neville l'avait aidé à feuilleter tous les livres (ou presque) de la bibliothèque.

Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas réclamer de l'aide auprès d'un professeur, de peur de prévenir par la même occasion le coupable. En fait, personne ne savait ce qu'ils cherchaient.

En plus de cela, Harry cherchait des informations sur les dragons ainsi qu'une cachette suffisamment sécurisée pour y cacher l'œil de l'atoskr. Inutile de dire que son emploi du temps était donc bien chargé. Malheureusement, pas plus que pour Nicolas Flamel, il ne trouvait d'idée de cachette ou d'informations sur des dragons particuliers. En fait, il allait bientôt savoir comment s'occuper d'un dragon, quelles étaient leurs habitudes et toutes sortes d'autres connaissances sur ces formidables animaux, mais aucune précision sur un dragon plus puissant ou plus intelligent que les autres.

Un jour, alors qu'il sortait de métamorphoses, dernier cours de la journée, le professeur McGonagall le rappela. Le professeur Dumbledore voulait le voir. Elle le mena donc de par les couloirs et s'arrêta devant une gargouille. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une entrée puisqu'elle s'écarta lorsque son professeur de métamorphose lui adressa la parole, citant un nom de sucrerie. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur par un escalier tournant sur lui-même, s'arrêtant devant une porte en chêne.

- Professeur Dumbledore, je vous ai amené Harry Potter, annonça le professeur McGonagall.

- Merci Minerva, dit Dumbledore, relevant la tête.

Assis à son bureau, il attendit que McGonagall reparte pour s'adresser à Harry.

- Bonsoir Harry. J'ai fait quelques recherches et l'homme que tu m'as décrit est très particulier. Je serais très intéressé de savoir où tu l'as vu.

Il marqua une pause, espérant peut-être que Harry lui fournirait quelques indications. Mais devant le silence de celui-ci, il reprit :

- En fait, il m'a été impossible de déterminer son origine. Les traits spécifiques que tu as pu remarquer chez lui ont disparu depuis longtemps et n'ont pas grand chose à voir en commun à part le fait qu'ils sont tellement anciens qu'ils appartiennent presque à la légende.

Harry conservait un visage impassible et ne faisait pas mine de vouloir intervenir. Le professeur Dumbledore dut donc préciser ce qu'il avançait.

- Vois-tu, peut-être que l'homme dont tu parles pourrait nous fournir des éléments importants pour comprendre l'histoire, et peut-être retrouver des secrets perdus.

- J'aimerais moi aussi savoir de qui il s'agit, dit Harry, prenant pour la première fois la parole. Vous imaginez bien que je vous ai fourni tout ce qui me paraissait pouvoir indiquer sa nature.

- Oui, oui, en effet. Et j'imagine également que tu n'as pas dialogué avec lui, car cela aurait pu nous être utile pour savoir d'où il venait.

- Effectivement professeur, je n'ai aucune idée de la langue qu'il pourrait employer.

- Et je ne suis pas sûr que même si tu l'entendais tu serais capable de l'identifier. En fait, les légendes qui parlent d'hommes à la peau bleue désignent soit la région de l'Himalaya, soit celle de l'Atlantide. Bien sûr il existe de nombreux peuples à la peau bleue, même de nos jours, mais aucun ne fait partie de l'espèce humaine. Et les autres signes distinctifs que tu m'as décrits ont tendance à confirmer qu'il s'agit bien d'un homme plutôt que d'un croisement.

- Donc un himalayen ou un atlante ? Plutôt lequel selon vous ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire. On n'a aucune idée de l'existence ou non d'un de ces peuples. De plus, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, son apparence ne concorde pas avec les descriptions que l'on en fait. Ses yeux, tout d'abord : les seuls à avoir des yeux entièrement noirs sont des animaux. Les seuls textes qui font état d'un peuple avec des yeux comme ceux-ci parlent d'une légende encore plus improbable que celle de l'Atlantide. La légende de Babylone.

- J'imagine qu'un peuple comme celui-ci, ainsi que ceux que vous avez cités précédemment, devait être puissant ? Demanda Harry

- Il est vrai que les légendes concernant l'Himalaya ou de l'Atlantide font état d'une grande puissance magique. Toutefois, cela n'est pas sûr pour les babyloniens. Ils étaient puissants, à ne pas en douter, mais rien n'est dit au sujet de leur capacité à user de magie. Enfin, je voudrais te parler des dessins que tu as vus sur ses bras : es-tu sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une caractéristique physique, ou cela pouvait-il être un tatouage, par exemple ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, malheureusement. Tout ce que je peux vous certifier, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus aucun artifice magique quand je l'ai vu ainsi.

- Parce que là encore, les pistes sont incertaines. Je pense que l'on peut affirmer qu'ils viennent d'Amérique, et que l'on peut les rapprocher des peintures indiennes. En fait, pas grand chose à voir avec ceux que l'on connait, mais les incas s'en approchaient beaucoup. Cependant, si l'on veut se replacer à la même époque que les autres civilisations citées, il faut remonter plus loin dans le temps et s'intéresser aux peuples qui étaient présents avant les annexions massives des incas.

- N'y a-t-il pas d'autres possibilités ? Ils sont bien loin de la supposée Babylone. L'Himalaya pourrait encore être compréhensible question proximité, mais il s'agit tout de même d'un autre continent. A moins qu'il n'y ait un moyen oublié de faire le lien entre les deux.

- Bien sûr, aucune piste n'est à écarter, mais il s'agit cependant de la plus pertinente. Pour pouvoir creuser plus loin ces pistes, il faudrait plus de précisions. Peut-être une image, un souvenir ? Le mieux serait de nous confier tout ce que tu sais sur cet homme évidemment ...

- Eh bien, professeur, vous saurez peut-être un jour, pour le moment je dois mener mes propres recherches. Je vous remercie d'une telle précision dans vos renseignements, je sais maintenant que je n'aurais eu la moindre chance de trouver tout cela par moi-même.

- Je t'en prie, mais je pourrais également t'aider dans ces autres recherches si tu le souhaites.

- Certaines circonstances me font préférer mener seul ces recherches. Mais peut-être requerrai-je votre aide à ce sujet une autre fois ...

- Bien, bien, je vois qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis. Si tu me disais alors le rapport qu'il y a avec ta survie miraculeuse à une chute telle que la tienne ?

- Oh ! Aucun rapport, professeur. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance pour cet accident. En fait, j'étudie pendant mes temps libres la magie corporelle, et il s'avère que ce choix m'a sauvé la vie. Vous savez qu'en frappant le sol lors d'une chute, le bras absorbe une grande partie du choc, j'ai donc appliqué le même principe en m'aidant de la magie.

- La magie corporelle !? Mais auprès de qui apprends-tu cela ?

- J'étudie seul. En fait, avant de vous rencontrer, je m'en servais déjà pour augmenter la force de mes coups. J'ai fait des recherches depuis, mais il semble que cette pratique soit tombée en désuétude. Je me base donc sur mon expérience et sur les effets décrits dans les livres, mais vous vous en doutez, les progrès sont minces. Peut-être pourriez-vous me renseigner à ce propos ?

- Je pourrais faire beaucoup plus en fait. Mais tu comprends que j'utilise le même moyen que toi et que je te demande des renseignements en échange de ce service ? Cet homme m'intéresse au plus haut point ...

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. A vrai dire la proposition de Dumbledore valait bien qu'il livre son rêve. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était très important. Le dragon de jade, essentiel.

- Je propose que vous développiez votre idée pour que je puisse juger quelle quantité d'information je puis vous échanger contre cela.

- Soit, je te fais confiance. Suis moi, dit Dumbledore en se levant.

Harry se leva à sa suite et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore s'arrête, sans aucune raison apparente. Il vérifia que la voie était libre, lança quelques sortilèges pour préserver leur intimité, et fit les cents pas devant un pan de mur.

Alors que Harry se demandait quelle mouche le piquait, une porte en bois verni apparut dans le mur. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Voici la Salle sur Demande, lui dit celui-ci. Tu as là à ta disposition des manuels en quantité suffisante pour satisfaire ta curiosité, ainsi qu'un terrain d'entraînement approprié. Je t'avoue que je serais plus rassuré de savoir où tu t'entraînes plutôt que tu te caches pour devoir le faire. J'imagine que ce serait trop te demander de me rapporter ce que tu apprends, mais promets moi de ne jamais t'essayer à quoi que ce soit de dangereux sans m'avertir, ou un de tes professeurs, auparavant.

- Je vous le promets professeur. Mais je vais devoir vous demander un autre service. Deux en fait. Cette salle vaut bien que je vous transmette tout ce que je sais ayant un lien à cet homme, mais il me faudrait la garantie que vous tairez ce secret.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, Harry, j'y veillerai comme s'il s'agissait d'un des miens. Je peux en faire le serment si tu veux.

Harry décida que la parole de son professeur était suffisante et que quand il saurait de quoi il retournait, il n'en parlerait pas avant d'avoir eu quelques éclaircissements. Et un serment magique était un lourd fardeau. Cela pourrait mettre le directeur dans de mauvaises dispositions à son égard.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller si loin. Au lieu de cela, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez part de vos découvertes sur le deuxième élément important que je vais vous confier. J'ai bien pensé à vous le cacher, mais vous ne pourrez pas comprendre l'importance que j'attache à cela sans lui.

- Cela me va, à condition que tu en fasses de même si tu continues tes recherches sur le sujet.

- D'accord. Avez vous une pensine ? Je pense que le mieux est de vous confier le souvenir lui-même. Si je vous en faisais le récit, vous risquez de ne pas saisir la portée de celui-ci.

- C'est une bonne idée, mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi je douterais d'une telle information.

- Eh bien en fait, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un rêve. Mais seul le fait qu'il s'est passé à un moment où j'étais inconscient le rapproche du rêve. Autant sa précision que les connaissances qui le caractérisaient m'empêchent de le considérer comme un produit de mon imagination. Je pense que vous comprendrez une fois que vous l'aurez étudié.

- Je veux bien te croire. Mais quand as-tu fait ce rêve ? Parfois les circonstances sont aussi importantes que le rêve en lui-même.

- Juste après ma chute de balai. C'est aussi une des raisons qui me poussent à en savoir plus à son propos. Non seulement c'était des circonstances exceptionnelles, mais j'étais dans un tel état d'épuisement que cela change probablement la donne.

De retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry lui confia l'intégralité de son rêve. Il n'en conservait plus maintenant que le souvenir du souvenir. Sensation très étrange. Il pouvait se rappeler du contenu de celui-ci, mais seulement avec un effort considérable. Il s'agissait probablement de souvenirs de lorsqu'il avait repensé à ce rêve.

Dumbledore quant à lui était songeur. Il était vraiment très difficile de dialoguer avec Harry. Pouvait-on réellement former un enfant ainsi ? Qui pouvait être assez fou pour rendre un gamin aussi dangereux ? Celui qui avait appris à Harry à réfléchir et à agir ainsi devait pourtant savoir les dégâts que pourrait causer sa jeunesse avec de telles armes. Et évidemment, Jack Larsen n'existait pas. Difficile de trouver des indices avec un faux nom. Cependant, il avait obtenu une victoire aujourd'hui. Les rêves des sorciers pouvaient receler bien des mystères. Les rêves que l'on savait particuliers encore plus. Et Harry n'était pas un sorcier ordinaire. Il n'était pas assez fou pour laisser de coté de telles informations, qui pourraient s'avérer cruciales par la suite. Harry avait tort de s'inquiéter. Il saurait reconnaître à sa juste valeur ce qu'il lui avait confié. Et il ne manquerait pas de suivre toutes les pistes qui pourraient lui permettre de mieux le comprendre.


	8. Sciences de l'esprit

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, je ne gagne aucun argent en m'appuyant sur ses oeuvres.

Merci à mon amie Sploutch pour son aide et ses corrections.

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, le plaisir d'en recevoir reste intact et ce n'est que plus motivant pour écrire la suite.

8 - Sciences de l'esprit

Le château était en effervescence. Le froid se faisait mordant, les professeurs s'occupaient d'installer les décorations, et les étudiants étaient impatients. Harry, même s'il connaissait les coutumes de Noël, ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi tout le monde était d'humeur si joyeuse. Bon, d'accord, pas tout le monde. Mais d'une manière générale, l'ambiance était plutôt festive et les élèves surexcités.

Harry n'éprouvait qu'un peu de soulagement et beaucoup d'appréhension. Du soulagement parce qu'il allait enfin être débarrassé de tous ceux qui le montraient du doigt, l'idolâtrant ou le craignant, murmurant qu'à coup sûr il avait de grands pouvoirs, ou des alliés secrets, voire même une bénédiction des dieux. Ou bien encore, on le désignait comme le prochain mage noir : voyez comme il est secret, je suis sûr qu'il a trompé le Choixpeau, et comment crois-tu qu'il a survécu à sa chute ? Et même à l'avada kedavra ?

Si ces commentaires ne le gênaient pas, le fait que l'attention soit une fois de plus tournée vers lui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Et Malefoy ne l'aidait pas. Même s'il ne se risquait plus à s'engager dans une joute verbale, il ne se lassait pas de répandre des rumeurs sur lui, ou de lui adresser des remarques provocantes sur son absence de famille. Au point que Harry réagit finalement en lui disant :

- Voyons Malefoy, je te croyais plus prudent. Tu ne voudrais pas finir comme le sol du terrain de Quidditch quand même ?

Celui-ci avait blêmi et s'était montré moins virulent par la suite. Malheureusement, la scène avait eu des témoins, et les rumeurs s'amplifieraient à coup sûr.

Mais Harry se demandait sans cesse si on allait remarquer qu'il ne participait guère à l'allégresse générale. Il s'efforçait de paraître joyeux comme tous les autres, mais il craignait que ceux qui passaient beaucoup de temps avec lui ne trouvent son attitude bizarre. En fait, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir. Pour lui, les jours n'avaient pas vraiment grand chose de différent par rapport aux autres, seule l'agitation qui caractérisait ses condisciples perturbait le déroulement normal de la semaine.

Cependant, à force de simuler une joie et une excitation semblables à celles de tous les occupants du château, Harry en vint à se retrouver légèrement euphorique, sans arriver à bien saisir pourquoi.

Les vacances arrivant à grands pas, Harry avait fourni quelques livres sur la magie corporelle, tirés de la Salle sur Demande, à ses camarades, pour qu'ils étudient la théorie et soient prêt à commencer la pratique à la rentrée.

Dumbledore lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de cette salle, et Harry avait perçu l'étendue de son potentiel. Il avait commencé par demander une salle pour cacher un objet dangereux, et il était tombé sur la caverne d'Ali-Baba. Apparemment, depuis la création de Poudlard, les élèves avaient eu à cacher nombre d'objets dangereux. Dangereux surtout pour eux-mêmes sans doute. Harry déambula quelque temps parmi ces montagnes d'objets interdits, de preuves de culpabilité d'un élève pour une bêtise ou une autre, d'armes du crime aurait dit Rusard.

Il feuilleta quelques livres, joua avec un diadème terni, inspecta des placards, puis, comme dans une brocante où rien n'attirerait votre attention, il se lassa de cette vaste pièce qui lui avait parue idéale auparavant, pour se dire que si autant d'étudiants avaient déjà eu accès à cette salle, elle n'était pas suffisante pour cacher l'œil de l'atoskr.

Il essaya donc plusieurs formulations pour trouver une salle sécurisée, mais « une salle que moi seul retrouverait », « une salle pour cacher mon bien le plus précieux » et « une salle pour me cacher » donnaient toutes accès à la même salle remplie d'objets qui étaient loin d'être aussi précieux et dangereux que ce qu'il voulait y entreposer.

Finalement, ce n'est qu'après avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement, qu'il comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Tant qu'il demanderait une salle pour cacher quelque chose, il obtiendrait toujours le même résultat. Le château ne considérait pas qu'une telle demande nécessite plus de protections que celles qu'il offrait.

Il retourna donc tenter sa chance lors du premier jour des vacances, se félicitant du fait que la plupart des étudiants soient rentrés chez eux : il aurait plus de temps pour pouvoir faire ses tests devant la Salle sur Demande. Après quelques essais, « une salle pour protéger ma vie » lui donna accès à une salle vide aux murs blancs, sur lesquels étaient inscrites de nombreuses runes qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il n'était pas sûr de savoir la provenance.

Alors qu'il examinait ces runes, il songea que si elles protégeaient la pièce de l'extérieur, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elles protègent également le reste du château de ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Néanmoins, il aurait préféré avoir à disposition quelque chose pour pouvoir entreposer l'œil de l'atoskr auquel il serait le seul à avoir accès.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il y avait au centre de la pièce un piédestal entouré d'une grille qui faisait comme un dôme, luisant d'une lueur bleutée. Comprenant qu'il avait encore sous-estimé le pouvoir de cette pièce, Harry s'approcha pour découvrir une petite clé en bronze, suspendue à l'entrée de cette structure. Il la prit, vérifia que la grille était bien fermée, et essaya d'entrer par tous les moyens qu'il pouvait imaginer. Aucun sort, aucun crochetage, aucune force, magique ou non, ne parvint à lui ménager la moindre ouverture. Heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait, il se décida à retrouver son professeur de potion.

Ledit professeur de potion était en train de corriger les liasses de parchemins exigés de ses élèves. Certes, il était agréable de martyriser ces jeunes qui se croyaient encore le centre du monde, mais en attendant, il lui échouait la tache ingrate de corriger des copies où bêtise et ignorance n'avaient d'égales que le manque de soin qui caractérisait de tels déchets. Il allégea sa crispation en attribuant la note de Troll à un élève qui en avait sûrement des origines. Quel bonheur ce serait de les voir prendre conscience de leur médiocrité quand il leur rendrait leurs devoirs à la rentrée.

Il lui restait encore des centaines de parchemins à corriger avant de pouvoir passer à des activités plus intéressantes quand on frappa à la porte. Qui pouvait être assez suicidaire pour le déranger à un tel moment ? Il se leva, fit disparaître les travaux d'élèves d'un geste de la main, et alla ouvrir à son visiteur qui n'était autre que le gamin Potter.

Enfant honni et attendu à la fois, Potter représentait ce qu'il détestait le plus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il lui prouve avoir un talent hors du commun. Un joyau à polir et à former. Une tache à la mesure de l'homme qu'il était. Mais s'il était vraiment de meilleure facture que les gamins qu'il côtoyait habituellement ? S'il lui montrait réellement qu'il était digne d'intérêt, ne finirait-il pas par apprécier un Potter ? Cette perspective lui faisait horreur. Bien, il le détesterait pour cela aussi.

Il fit entrer son pire cauchemar et son plus grand espoir, au moins parmi les élèves, et attendit que celui-ci expose les raisons de sa venue. Ce n'était probablement pas une visite de courtoisie qui motivait le survivant à le déranger dès le premier jour des vacances.

- Bonjour professeur, je viens enfin de trouver une cachette suffisante, au moins pour la durée durant laquelle nous en aurons besoin.

- Enfin est le mot juste, Potter. Vous laissez entendre que vous êtes plein de ressources, mais il vous aura fallu du temps pour trouver où cacher un si petit objet.

- C'est bien vrai professeur, mais vous conviendrez qu'il n'est pas évident de cacher quelque chose d'aussi important aux yeux du professeur Dumbledore, ou même du corps professoral. Je pense qu'il y a peu de risques qu'un élève ou un professeur ne le trouve, et même si le directeur y parvient, j'espère qu'il ne s'en servirait pas à mauvais escient. Et bien que je répugne à voir mes secrets lui être révélés, je préfère encore que ce soit lui qui trouve l'œil de l'atoskr plutôt qu'un étranger au château. Si un troll a réussi à s'introduire dans le château, qui sait quelle sombre créature serait capable de faire de même ?

- Bien. Je ne souhaite pas entendre un exposé sur vos déductions ou suspicions, après tout, le soin que vous mettez à vous protéger ne m'intéresse pas. Assez de temps perdu, passons à la suite.

Le professeur Rogue présenta de nouveau l'œil de l'atoskr à Harry.

- Son utilisation est très simple. Contrairement à la pensine où il faut se remémorer avec soin ce que l'on veut y déposer, il suffit ici de penser à ce que l'on veut cacher pour que chaque souvenir qui lui est associé soit masqué également. Par exemple, si je souhaite cacher tout ce qui me relie à vous, vous disparaîtrez de mes souvenirs, ne laissant qu'un vide. Pour récupérer ce que vous avez laissé dans l'œil, il suffit de songer à ce vide. C'est en partie à cause de ce fonctionnement qu'il faut s'en éloigner par la suite d'ailleurs.

Supposant que son élève n'aurait pas besoin de davantage d'explications, le professeur Rogue sortit sa baguette magique, et commença à lancer les sorts nécessaires pour masquer les actions de la magie noire. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il lui fit signe de commencer et attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini.

Malgré les détails très complets que le professeur avait fournis à Harry sur l'œil de l'atoskr, il lui avait caché une chose. En effet, une fois que les souvenirs commençaient à affluer dans l'objet, le filament s'illuminait en fonction des sentiments associés aux souvenirs en question. Mais, bien évidemment, Harry Potter ne faisait rien comme les autres. La lueur qui se dégageait était d'un gris froid, un bleu presque invisible se laissait deviner, mais aucune émotion forte n'était associée aux souvenirs qu'il ne souhaitait pas dévoiler. Le maître des potions ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il n'y avait pas de trace de joie, de bonheur ou d'affection, mais pas de tristesse, de souffrance ou d'animosité. Le bleu était là pour la curiosité, ou un sentiment approchant.

Après un certain temps, Harry reposa le précieux objet sur le bureau. Ce gosse avait donc tant de choses à cacher ? Le professeur Rogue leva ses sortilèges et prit la parole.

- Vous pouvez aller le cacher à l'endroit où vous l'avez prévu, Potter. Après cela, revenez me voir, il faudra que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous avez appris et avec qui. J'espère que vous n'avez pas mis de coté de telles informations.

- Je ne vois pas de raison de vous cacher quoique ce soit à propos de mon expérience de l'occlumancie professeur. Mais j'ai bien peur que vous soyez déçu.

Et Harry s'en alla, laissant seul son professeur, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il ne tarda pas à revenir, son sac de cours sous le bras, l'œil de l'atoskr bien caché dans la Salle sur Demande. Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas bougé entre temps et il lui demanda :

- Vous croyez que je vais vous donner des cours théoriques Potter ? Vous vous débrouillerez seul, je n'ai pas envie de me torturer à essayer de faire rentrer quelque chose d'aussi subtil dans votre crâne. Il y a déjà bien assez à faire avec la pratique.

- J'ai juste pensé que vous aimeriez savoir où j'en étais au niveau de l'occlumancie. J'ai appris avec ces livres et je dois dire que ce n'est pas évident pour mesurer ses progrès.

- Le plus simple est de voir où vous en êtes. Videz votre esprit ... Légilimens.

D'abord du vide. Le garçon était entraîné à cet exercice, cela se voyait. Aller plus profondément ... Un point d'appui. Des images, un homme avec des ascendants chez les cétacés, une porte de placard, un petit garçon maigrichon ... Tous associés à des souvenirs peu agréables, ce sont les plus faciles à faire ressurgir. Pas la peine d'en faire une liste. En choisir un et l'explorer. Son élève saura-t-il le repousser ? La porte du placard s'ouvre, l'intérieur est aménagé pour y faire dormir quelqu'un. Un matelas miteux ... L'environnement s'assombrit. Il a enfin réagi. Le souvenir devient plus flou, plus distant. Curieuse technique, il n'y a eu aucune confrontation. Le professeur Rogue se retire, attaquer sur un autre front. Un souvenir heureux ? Une souffrance ? Un apprentissage ? Mais rien ne vient, il est sans cesse ramené vers cette famille peu accueillante. Le gamin a bien cloisonné son esprit.

Le professeur stoppe son intrusion. La sentence est claire : Potter sait maîtriser ses souvenirs, mais n'a aucun pouvoir sur l'intrus. Mais peut être est-ce une bonne chose. S'il rencontre quelqu'un de plus puissant que lui, les souvenirs dévoilés seraient peu nombreux. Oui, le maître des potions a trouvé un sujet d'expérience intéressant. Pousser cette habilité au plus haut point, que va t-il en ressortir s'il axe son apprentissage de cette manière ?

- Vous ne maîtrisez pas suffisamment votre esprit pour apprendre à bloquer les invasions. Nous allons reprendre du début, Potter. Videz votre esprit, cloisonnez vos souvenirs. Légilimens.

Toujours le même point d'appui, qu'est-ce donc ? Même pas un souvenir. Bizarre, ce n'est pas non plus un sentiment. Une obsession, c'est cela. Voyons la suite. Ah, le thème des surprises. La découverte de Poudlard, les escaliers vivants, la sensation de liberté sur un balai, les fantômes, les ... Qu'est-ce donc ? Le cerbère ! Le souvenir à explorer est tout trouvé. Une cavalcade dans les couloirs, une porte, un alohomora, le cerbère. Qui était avec lui ? Qui le poursuivait ? Concentrer le souvenir sur l'environnement. Une armure qui tombe, impossible de discerner le fautif. Chaque personne aux alentours n'est qu'une silhouette. Au moins le gamin apprend vite. Séparer les souvenirs dans les souvenirs.

- Alors Potter, on s'amuse à courir dans les couloirs la nuit ? Les règlements ne vous concernent pas c'est cela ?

- Ne vous y trompez pas professeur, il s'agit juste de mon entraînement quotidien. Puisque l'on peut rencontrer dans ce château des trolls et des tueurs, je me suis dit qu'il serait de bon ton de développer mon talent naturel à survivre.

- Bien sûr, Potter, bien sûr. Enfin, je vous rappelle que c'est précisément le genre d'informations que vous cherchez à protéger. Légilimens.

Retrouver le même souvenir. Non, décidément il sait bien faire abstraction des provocations. Encore la même obsession, la même ancre. Finalement il lui reste des progrès à faire pour vider son esprit. C'est ténu cependant. Juste un sentiment d'urgence. Étrange ... Rebondir vers Poudlard, retrouver le chien à trois têtes. Exercice difficile, le gosse est décidément doué pour se concentrer. Ca y est. De nouveau la même scène. Qui sont ceux qui l'accompagnent ? Le professeur insiste. La noirceur recouvrant les autres élèves se fait moins opaque. Soudain, le survivant cède. Vision fugace. Mais avant que le professeur n'ait pu discerner les traits de l'élève, ceux-ci se brouillent et il se retrouve avec une vision de ... lui-même. Ce satané gamin se moque de lui ! C'est une déclaration de guerre. Énervé, le professeur de potion s'acharne à découvrir qui se cache derrière ce masque. Mais peine perdue. Sa colère joue contre lui. Et il le sait.

- Encore une fois, Potter !

Ne pas s'acharner. Procéder méthodiquement. Toujours cette obsession. Le gamin en a-t-il conscience ? Tenter une autre approche. Une pièce sombre. Deux élèves dans un coin, toujours voilés, comme extraits du souvenir. Trois nouveaux arrivants. Un dialogue. Mais que se disent-ils ? Potter fait des progrès impressionnants. Impossible de comprendre le moindre mot. On dirait une autre langue. Un échange de baguettes. Cette baguette ! Drago Malefoy. Donc les deux autres sont faciles à deviner. Les trois Serpentards apparaissent soudain clairement. La discussion reprend. Toujours incompréhensible. Mais le professeur se concentre sur les deux derniers protagonistes. Fort de sa dernière expérience, il révèle Londubat et Weasley. Et le duel commence. Pour se finir presque aussitôt. Potter sait se battre, pas de doute. Encore un talent caché. Une voix claire, première phrase compréhensible. Le concierge les prend en chasse. Tout est clair maintenant. Satisfait, le professeur se retire.

Le garçon a l'air exténué. Peut-être est-il allé trop loin. Bah ! Cela lui servira de leçon. Il le congédie avec des consignes pour s'améliorer. Ils se reverront la semaine prochaine. Pour sa part il va pouvoir réfléchir au cas de ces jeunes inconscients. S'il y a bien quelque chose que le professeur Rogue déteste, c'est les crimes impunis. L'injustice.

Noël était là. Harry s'était éclipsé à l'aube, comme à son habitude, s'entraînant jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner à tracer des runes, voulant savoir tracer les cinquante runes basiques à la perfection avant de s'attaquer à la magie runique à proprement parler.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, Ron l'accueillit par ces mots :

- Harry ! Où étais tu passé ? Tu n'as même pas ouvert tes cadeaux.

- Cadeaux ? répéta celui-ci, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la signification du mot.

- Ben oui, on ne t'a pas oublié. Je parie que tu ne les as même pas vus en plus.

Et en effet, après avoir profité de la cuisine de Poudlard, Harry put remarquer qu'un tas de paquets l'attendaient auprès de son lit, le surprenant par leur présence autant que par leur nombre.

C'était un sentiment étrange qui s'était emparé de lui. Avait on envie de lui faire plaisir ? Qui se souciait de telles futilités ? Un drôle de mélange s'opérait, alliant joie et reconnaissance avec intrigue et agacement. D'un coté il soupçonnait qu'il allait s'embarrasser de choses inutiles, mais de l'autre il se sentait ému : c'était ses premiers cadeaux.

Ce fut Ron qui le sortit de sa rêverie, l'exhortant à les ouvrir, impatient à sa place de savoir ce qu'ils contenaient. Lentement, il déchira les emballages un par un. Il y avait là une petite flûte en bois, confectionnée par Hagrid, des paquets de friandises offerts par Neville et Hermione, un pull tricoté que Ron identifia comme venant de sa mère, et des bonbons de la part des jumeaux que Harry jugea suspects. Mais le cadeau qui troubla le plus Harry fut le dernier qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant un tissu qui semblait fait d'eau. Une note très sobre, anonyme, lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait là d'un héritage de son père. Harry essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son estomac.

Ses réflexions furent troublées par le cri de Ron, tout excité, qui lui demandait d'essayer la cape qu'il venait de déballer. Manifestement, celui-ci savait de quoi il s'agissait. Ne cherchant pas à discuter, Harry la mit sur son dos et Ron s'exclama :

- J'en étais sûr ! C'est une cape d'invisibilité. Mon père m'a dit qu'elles étaient super rares.

Harry se dirigea vers un miroir et constata que effectivement, seule sa tête apparaissait, flottant dans les airs. Il ajusta sa capuche et s'observa disparaître complètement. Ron continua.

- Qui est-ce qui t'offre une merveille pareille ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Apparemment, elle vient de mon père. Je ne sais pas qui me l'a transmise. Répondit Harry, enlevant la cape.

Ils étaient en train d'admirer cette merveille quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. D'un geste vif, Harry cacha la cape sous son lit. Pour la première fois, il avait quelque chose à quoi il tenait, et il regrettait déjà que Ron ait partagé ce moment qui lui appartenait.

- Alors Harry, il paraît qu'on oublie d'ouvrir ses cadeaux ? Demanda un des jumeaux qui venaient d'arriver.

- Oui, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir, répondit celui-ci. Un bonbon ? proposa-t-il.

Acceptant avec joie le paquet tendu, ils se servirent, quand soudain :

- Fred !

Interrompant son geste, le jeune homme en question regarda son frère qui avait l'air horrifié.

- Ce sont les bonbons que nous lui avons offerts.

Fred prit à son tour un air horrifié, et abaissa sa main, évitant de manger la friandise. Harry, à qui la scène n'avait pas échappé demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous n'en voulez pas ?

- Euh ... Eh bien on ne peut pas en accepter avant que tu y aies goûté voyons, ça ne se fait pas, répondit Fred, d'un air enjoué.

- Oh, dans ce cas il n'y a pas de problème. On s'est déjà servi avant que vous n'arriviez. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

- Hein ? Ah, euh, oui, oui, c'est vrai.

Les jumeaux prirent un air incrédule, puis George éclata de rire.

- Ok Harry, tu nous as bien eus. C'est dommage, tu aurais pris de belles couleurs.

- Tiens, voilà ton vrai cadeau, ajouta Fred, lui tendant un paquet.

Il s'agissait d'un livre. "Le Quidditch à travers les âges". Harry les remercia, et la journée passa, trop lentement au goût de ce dernier, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Dès qu'il avait vu l'efficacité de la cape d'invisibilité, Harry avait tout de suite compris à quoi il l'utiliserait en premier. En effet, une fois que le professeur Rogue avait mis le doigt dessus, il était clair qu'il avait un sentiment d'urgence qui ne le quittait pas. Il avait travaillé dessus pendant des heures, mais il n'avait pas réussi à en comprendre la cause. Cependant, il avait réussi à en tirer des conclusions intéressantes. Tout d'abord, cette urgence était apparue peu après sa chute de balai. Harry suspectait l'un ou l'autre de ses rêves d'en être la cause. Ensuite, cela ressemblait à un aimant. Où qu'il se trouve, s'il se concentrait un peu, il pouvait discerner une direction qui l'attirait, l'appelait. Et n'ayant pas réussi à s'en défaire, il s'était dit que le plus simple serait d'aller voir.

C'est pourquoi il attendait maintenant impatiemment que le dîner se termine. La cape d'invisibilité tombait à pic. Il pourrait ainsi se cacher des tableaux. Il avait bien essayé de découvrir le lieu où il devait se rendre par des méthodes de triangulation, mais dans un château comme Poudlard, c'était un procédé trop aléatoire.

Le repas de fête dura une éternité. Il fallut encore attendre que ses camarades se décident à aller se coucher, puis que Ron se soit endormi. Harry était sûr d'avoir vécu trois vies quand il pût enfin revêtir sa cape d'invisibilité et sortir du dortoir.

Il vida son esprit, laissant ses pas le guider, et parcourut tant de chemin qu'il finit par se retrouver dans une partie du château qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il arriva finalement devant une salle d'apparence banale dans laquelle il entra sans hésiter.

La pièce était sombre et inoccupée. Un grand miroir se tenait dans un coin, a priori peu à sa place. Encadré d'or, celui-ci était magnifique. Entièrement sculpté, il reposait sur des pieds pourvus de griffes. Au-dessus de la glace, disposée en arcade on pouvait lire riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej". Intrigué, Harry ôta sa cape et s'approcha. Lorsqu'il fut assez prêt pour distinguer son reflet, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. En un clin d'œil il s'était retourné, personne.

Il étudia longuement le miroir. Les reflets qu'il y voyait lui ressemblaient tous, de près ou de loin. Il reconnut les deux personnes mises en avant comme étant ses parents, et, pour éviter de réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait face à ce spectacle, il chercha à comprendre comment fonctionnait le miroir. La clé était dans l'inscription au-dessus, très certainement. Mais que voulait dire cette phrase ? Cette écriture lui disait quelque chose pourtant. Soudain, alors qu'il allait trouver le fin mot de l'histoire, une voix s'éleva à sa droite.

- Eh bien Harry, es-tu tellement fasciné par ce que tu vois que tu en oublies que l'heure tourne ?

Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait là, tout sourire. Personne n'aurait pu discerner l'inquiétude sourde qui lui avait fait prendre la parole. Et Harry était trop stupéfait pour chercher quels sentiments animaient le directeur.

- Professeur ! Comment ... ?

Avec un sourire indulgent, Dumbledore lui répondit :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cape d'invisibilité pour me rendre invisible, mon garçon. Mais as tu compris ce que te montrait ce miroir ?

- Il me montre ce qu'il veut, je suppose, dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Presque. Un miroir montre toujours le reflet de quelque chose. Vois-tu ce que te montre celui-ci ? En comprends-tu le danger ?

Devant le silence de son élève, le directeur reprit :

- Le miroir du Rised montre à chacun de nous le désir le plus cher à son cœur. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Ce n'est ni la réalité, ni aucune sorte d'indication. Et c'est là son plus grand danger. Bien des hommes ont été séduits par ce qu'ils y voyaient et se sont laissés dépérir.

- Mais j'imagine que l'on peut s'en servir, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon quelle serait l'utilité d'un tel objet ?

Harry avait déjà compris ce qu'il devait faire. Se concentrant sur l'obsession qu'il voulait satisfaire, il se retourna vers le miroir. Il s'y vit approcher d'un mur lisse dans lequel s'ouvrit soudainement une arcade. Une grande lumière envahit toute la glace.

- Oui, bien sûr, il peut être utile de connaître son plus cher désir. Mais je dois dire que pour un homme équilibré, son intérêt est bien moindre.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis quelqu'un d'équilibré ou non, mais je suis bien content d'avoir trouvé ce miroir professeur. Mais vous avez raison, l'heure tourne et il n'est pas raisonnable de se priver de sommeil pour contempler ses rêves dans un miroir. Bonne nuit professeur.

- Bonne nuit Harry. Mais dis moi, qu'as-tu donc vu ?

- Oh, quelque chose qui vous ferait très plaisir, j'en suis sûr.

Et sur ces paroles, Harry prit congé, se dirigeant non pas vers son dortoir, mais vers la première raison de son escapade nocturne, laissant derrière lui un directeur aux sentiments mitigés.


	9. Pierre de Jade et Pierre de Vie

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J., je ne gagne aucun argent en m'appuyant sur ses oeuvres.

Merci à mon amie Sploutch pour son aide et ses corrections.

Me revoilà enfin après une longue absence. Toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir si lâchement abandonnés. La suite viendra en son temps, j'écris au gré de mes envies et de mon inspiration et je suis de toutes façons incapable de respecter des délais.

J'en profite pour signaler à ceux que ça intéresserait que vous trouverez l'histoire de l'homme à la peau bleue qui apparaît dans le rêve d'Harry dans ma fic _La forêt trahie. _Armez-vous cependant de patience, car pour l'instant si je sais ce que je souhaite raconter, je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre.

Des questions parmi vos reviews m'ont semblé importantes pour la bonne compréhension de l'histoire, donc plutôt que d'y répondre individuellement, je poste une petite note explicative en début de chapitre.

_**Le miroir du Rised :**_ le désir le plus cher d'Harry concerne bien sa famille, comme dans le livre de JKR. La suite de l'histoire l'explicitera. Cependant, me basant sur le livre et la manière dont Harry découvre la pierre philosophale, j'ai estimé que l'on pouvait choisir ce que l'on souhaite y voir. Harry s'est donc concentré sur son obsession pour en connaître la nature. Il faut admettre que si Dumbledore ne lui a pas mentit, il n'avait manifestement pas envie de lui expliquer les subtilités de cet artefact.

_**L'œil de l'Atorsk :**_ à la différence de la pensine, l'œil de l'Atorsk permet d'isoler la référence à une personne, un objet ou une idée. Par exemple, tout ce qui fait référence à Jack est disposé dans l'œil de l'Atorsk et les souvenirs de Harry sont modifiés en conséquence : Jack n'existe plus pour Harry. Une scène de ce chapitre devrait en faciliter la compréhension.

Harry a choisi avec soin ce qu'il souhaite déposer dans l'œil de l'Atorsk, mais la plupart de ses connaissances n'en font pas partie. D'une part parce que ce n'est pas dramatique si Rogue les découvre, d'autre part, parce qu'il faut se garder une motivation de protéger son esprit. Quel intérêt de protéger des pensées que l'on serait prêt à divulguer de soi-même ?

Merci à tous pour l'intérêt que vous portez à mon histoire, et n'hésitez pas à me demander des éclaircissements, j'essaierai de répondre à toutes les questions.

Vous avez le droit de me rappeler à l'ordre si je mets vraiment trop de temps à poster la suite, et vos encouragements sont bien sûr toujours les bienvenus.

Chapitre 9 – Pierre de Jade et Pierre de Vie

Il cherchait une salle secrète. C'était clair maintenant. Ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir était limpide : ce qui le tourmentait tant n'était ni un objet ni une personne, mais un lieu. Bien, ce serait plus facile ainsi. Une chose le troublait cependant : pourquoi ses pas l'avaient-ils mené auprès du miroir ? L'axe le guidant dans son esprit ne semblait pas avoir changé pourtant. Quelle importance de voir par avance l'ouverture de cette salle ? Ou bien était-ce la vision de ses parents ?

Mais Harry ne voulait pas songer à cela. Et l'heure n'était plus à se poser des questions. Il était proche du but maintenant. Il le sentait. Il avait descendu toutes les marches qu'il avait rencontrées et était rendu maintenant au rez-de-chaussée, à l'opposé de là où se trouvait la Grande Salle.

Il s'arrêta dans un couloir, se tournant vers un mur qu'il pensait être le bon. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Était-ce à lui de déclencher l'ouverture de la salle ? Ou est-ce que rien n'allait se produire, tout cela n'étant que pur produit de son imagination ? Peut-être était-il en train de devenir fou, un peu comme Dumbledore. Il sourit à cette idée.

Mais avant qu'il puisse se décider à agir, ou même à approfondir ses idées sur la démence et ses avantages, des formes apparurent sur le mur. En y regardant de plus près, il s'agissait d'animaux en tous genres, magiques ou non, qui semblaient creuser un trou depuis l'autre coté du mur. Soudain, le mouvement s'accéléra et les bestioles miniatures, de plus en plus nombreuses, agrandirent le simple trou jusqu'à en faire une grande arche, s'immobilisant pour l'orner de sculptures, en une grande variété de gargouilles.

Harry était maintenant devant une entrée lumineuse qui aurait pu laisser entrer plusieurs personnes de front. La lumière était telle qu'il ne voyait pas au-delà. Comme un mur de lumière. Il ne s'attarda pas pour s'interroger sur le phénomène et, sans réfléchir d'avantage, traversa le rideau de lumière.

Pendant que le mur se refermait derrière lui, il put observer la pièce dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer. A la manière de ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle sur demande, les murs étaient recouverts de runes en grand nombre. Manifestement, ceux qui avaient construit cette salle la voulaient protégée et bien gardée.

De nombreuses créatures gravées dans la pierre circulaient entre ces runes, et Harry était persuadé que toutes les espèces vivantes y étaient représentées. Peut-être étaient-elles là pour préserver les protections des runes. Peut-être étaient-elles elles-mêmes une protection supplémentaire ...

Mais Harry ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. Ce qui trônait au centre de la pièce requérait son attention. Par où commencer ? Il y avait au centre de la pièce un grand gouffre circulaire. Descendant du plafond, un escalier débouchait sur une plateforme au centre de celui-ci, suspendue dans les airs. Une deuxième plateforme l'entourait, tel un anneau, à laquelle un escalier semblait mener, surgissant du gouffre au centre de la salle.

Au bord du gouffre, ainsi que sur chaque plateforme, étaient disposées des créatures de pierre qui semblaient être à la base de trois dômes de magie. Et au centre de tout cela, un joyau de jade reposait sur son écrin.

Nul besoin de préciser l'importance d'un tel bijou. Cependant, face à un tel spectacle, le sentiment qui s'était emparé de Harry n'était ni la cupidité ni la curiosité, mais la certitude qu'il devait tout faire pour le protéger.

Faisant le tour de la pièce, Harry étudia les créatures représentées. Les plus proches de lui, qu'il ne se serait tout de même pas aventuré à toucher, étaient clairement identifiables. Il y avait là un phénix, une licorne, un dragon et une tortue.

Sur la première plateforme, il pouvait voir un centaure, un arbre, un serpent et une femme. Enfin, au centre semblaient se faire face deux sphinx, accompagnés d'un serpent ailé et d'un calmar.

Chacune de ces figures était ornée d'un bijou, mais sans aucune pierre. Les emplacements prévus pour étaient vides.

Cependant, cela ne semblait pas poser de problème puisque les dômes de magie étaient bien présents. Pourquoi lui avait-on permis de découvrir un tel endroit ? Sûrement pas pour lui faire plaisir à priori. Qu'attendait-on de lui ? Renouveler les protections de la clé, lui avait dit le serpent de son rêve. Était-ce cela, la clé ?

Au bout d'un moment à contempler ce spectacle, deux choses apparurent à Harry. Tout d'abord, le premier dôme semblait moins stable que les autres. Des perturbations semblaient se manifester de temps à autre. Ensuite, le pendentif de la licorne semblait luire d'une légère lueur bleutée.

Après de longues heures à réfléchir sur le phénomène et à vérifier que rien d'autre ne semblait être anormal dans le fonctionnement des protections, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir ... Après tout, cela faisait bien trois fois qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, assis dans un angle de la pièce.

Dumbledore rageait. Oui, il ne faut pas avoir peur de le dire, il enrageait comme un gamin à qui l'on aurait confisqué son jouet favori. Harry Potter l'avait une fois de plus roulé dans la farine. Lui, le plus grand sorcier de l'époque, commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, président du Magenmagot et directeur de Poudlard se faisait mener en bateau par un élève de onze ans ! Il y avait de quoi rire ...

Tout avait parfaitement fonctionné pourtant. Lui transmettre la cape de son père avait été une bonne idée, et il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le trouble de l'enfant. Et quoi de plus naturel que d'avoir envie de l'essayer ? De plus, la nature solitaire de Harry l'avait grandement aidé. Le soir même, Harry s'était aventuré hors de la tour des lions, seul et invisible.

Il avait été facile ensuite de l'attirer. Très facile, il devait sûrement ne pas avoir de but pour se laisser influencer ainsi. Trop facile peut-être, il devrait veiller à ce que le garçon acquière une certaine protection de l'esprit. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus que quelqu'un de mal intentionné le manipule, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas su découvrir ce que le survivant avait vu dans le miroir. Ou plutôt qui. Dumbledore avait bien observé la réaction du garçon lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face au miroir. Un mouvement fluide, un réflexe instinctif, une posture de combat. Puis il avait à nouveau observé le reflet, et le directeur avait pu lire sur le visage de son élève la compréhension, suivie d'un maelström d'émotions, peine, joie, curiosité, attirance, surprise, rejet, et tant d'autres qu'il n'avait su déchiffrer. Il faut dire que cela n'avait duré qu'un instant et tout avait été remplacé par de la fascination. Mais cela avait duré trop longtemps. Et Dumbledore qui connaissait la puissance d'un tel objet avait été forcé d'intervenir.

Finalement tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Enfin si, tout de même. Et pas seulement à lui manifestement. Mais que ce soit sur le plus cher désir du survivant ou l'utilisation qu'il avait fait du miroir, il n'avait rien pu apprendre. "Quelque chose qui vous ferait très plaisir" avait-il dit. Parlait-il de son désir ou ce qu'il y avait vu la deuxième fois ? Mais ce qui avait achevé Dumbledore était que le garçon n'était pas retourné dans son dortoir. Et il était sûr que cela avait un lien avec la dernière chose que lui avait reflétée le miroir. Encore des mystères ! Mais un jour, il comprendrait ...

Harry était retourné déposer ses souvenirs dans l'oeil de l'atoskr avant son deuxième cours d'occlumancie. Il ne savait pas s'il était prudent de manipuler aussi fréquemment un tel objet, mais a priori, il y avait peu de chances que quoique ce soit filtre au-dehors de la salle sur demande et de ses protections. Et de toute façon, il refusait d'être séparé trop longtemps de ses souvenirs.

Encore un peu plus de souvenirs à confier à l'artefact cette fois-ci. Y avait-il une limite de contenance pour cet objet ? Probablement au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu emmagasiner comme souvenirs jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Après tout, une dizaine d'années représentent bien peu dans la vie d'un sorcier.

Maintenant, l'occlumancie avec son _cher_ professeur de potions. L'homme était pathétique dans la haine qu'il lui vouait, et, s'il avait été amusant de s'en moquer au début, il était loin d'être agréable d'être constamment la cible des remarques désobligeantes, des regards noirs ou toute autre forme d'animosité. Il aurait eu à choisir, il ne se serait certainement pas tourné vers celui-là pour prendre des cours supplémentaires. Mais voilà, une occasion s'était présentée, il l'avait saisie au vol. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

- Potter. Vous revoilà.

Encore ce même dégoût dans la voix en prononçant son nom. La constatation de la survie d'un être répugnant en deux mots, teintés d'une légère surprise. Pas de doute, cet homme maniait l'insulte avec une finesse remarquable, changeant la signification de chaque mot employé.

- Eh oui professeur. Et je vois que comme moi, vous avez survécu au festin de Noël. Enfin, j'imagine que vous passerez outre les sentiments que vous inspire ma présence pour essayer de trouver la moindre information utile dans ma pauvre petite tête.

- Cessez de vous plaindre, Potter. Et estimez-vous heureux que j'accepte de partager un peu de mon temps et de mon savoir avec vous. Voyons si vous vous êtes entraîné ainsi que je vous l'avais indiqué. Legilimens.

Harry s'y était préparé et, alors que les dernières paroles du professeur résonnaient encore dans son esprit, il attendit l'égarement habituel de ses pensées. Apparemment, il avait fait quelques progrès. Les images ne venaient pas aussi vite que la dernière fois. Un livre. Lequel était-ce ? Les runes et leurs utilisations. Il l'avait lu il y a quelques temps déjà. Lorsque le livre s'ouvrit, il coda ce qu'il contenait. Il avait imaginé ce procédé lors de la dernière séance, inversant la prononciation de chaque mot. Le contact se rompit, l'image disparut. Son professeur prit la parole.

- Les runes maintenant. Vous avez des intérêts très variés Potter. En tout cas, vous vous êtes débarrassé de votre obsession. Votre cas n'est peut être pas critique finalement, juste désespéré. Legilimens.

L'image vint plus vite cette fois-ci. Plus vite encore qu'à la première séance. Pourtant il n'avait rien changé. Ce devait être le professeur Rogue qui avait dû décider de franchir une étape. Un cas désespéré, c'est cela ? Cette fois-ci, c'était le professeur Dumbledore qui lui venait à l'esprit. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré lui revint à l'esprit. La prestance du vieil homme l'avait impressionné. Quelque chose émanait de lui, telle une aura de puissance, le forçant à le prendre au sérieux malgré son accoutrement. De nouveau, il coda leur dialogue. La seule chose que le professeur Rogue verrait serait une pièce vide, sans intérêt, et ses deux occupants, le vieillard et l'enfant, discuter dans une langue inconnue.

- Encore ce procédé grossier Potter ? "Harry, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais tu es un sorcier." Cita le maître des potions en une horrible caricature du directeur. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire mieux, il n'est pas nécessaire que je perde mon temps avec vous. Encore une fois. Legilimens.

Le Poudlard Express ce coup-ci, prêt à partir de King's Cross sous un ciel gris. Et soudain, Harry comprit. Sous un ciel gris. Ce ne pouvait pas être un de ses souvenirs. Il faisait exceptionnellement beau ce jour là. Son professeur lui montrait des images pour l'inciter à y raccrocher ses souvenirs. Bien, il utiliserait les mêmes armes. Utilisant les détails de ses souvenirs, il inventa un déroulement très réaliste du voyage en train dans lequel il n'ouvrait pas un seul livre, se montrait très patient avec Ron, et surtout, n'ayant pas une seule discussion sortant du cadre de Poudlard. Pendant ce temps, ils eurent la visite de la moitié des étudiants, venus voir le célèbre Harry Potter, mais, lorsque Malefoy lui offrit une chocogrenouille et qu'il y trouva la carte de Dumbledore, il perdit le contrôle de son souvenir. Et pour cause. Il venait de retrouver où il avait vu le nom de Nicolas Flamel pour la première fois.

- Eh bien, Potter, vous n'êtes pas capable d'être discret lors de vos découvertes et déductions ? Vous avez donc si peu de maîtrise de vous-même ?

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Il essayait de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il connaissait sur les alchimistes, essayant de déduire ce qui pouvait être gardé si précieusement au sein de Poudlard. Et la leçon prit fin, Rogue ne supportant apparemment pas d'être ainsi ignoré.

La rentrée était là. Et même si Drago ne l'aurait jamais avoué, ce fait lui plaisait énormément. Contrairement à son manoir, le château regorgeait de personnes sur qui il pouvait exercer son ascendant. Et il ne se limitait pas à quelques premières années. Le nom de Malefoy lui assurait une reconnaissance jusqu'aux septièmes années, et il en était très fier. Malgré tout, il ne s'aventurait pas à trop se faire remarquer des élèves de second cycle. Bien sûr que non, il n'en avait pas peur. Mais il aurait été très mal venu d'oublier les quelques années qui les séparaient. Un Malefoy ne se couvre pas de ridicule, et il aurait été ridicule d'utiliser son nom sans avoir les capacités de le faire respecter. C'est pourquoi il se limitait à manipuler les élèves des trois premières années. Et puis il y avait le cas Potter.

Bien souvent, il suffisait de se comporter comme étant supérieur pour que l'on vous accepte comme tel. Bien sûr, il fallait avoir un certain sens de la mesure : peu de chance qu'un professeur se sente inférieur à un élève. Cependant, cela fonctionnait avec ses condisciples. Il était craint par ceux de son âge, aimé ou non, peu importait, mais pas par Potter.

Ce dernier était un concurrent direct du point de vue de Drago. Sa célébrité pour avoir repoussé la menace du mage noir lui servait de base pour établir sa supériorité sur les autres. Et Drago devait l'admettre, il en aurait fait de même. Ce qui n'était pas normal cependant, c'était que cette influence acquise par pur hasard concurrence celle, durement acquise, du nom des Malefoy. Potter avait refusé de le reconnaître comme supérieur et l'avait même ridiculisé. Et Drago le vivait très mal. Potter était donc devenu un ennemi. Et les ennemis des Malefoy souffraient, le survivant allait vite s'en rendre compte. La première chose à faire avec un ennemi reconnu était de se renseigner sur ses points faibles pour pouvoir les exploiter. Un enseignement de son paternel. Mais il allait devoir être prudent. Potter n'était pas faible. Il s'était même rendu compte que celui-ci essayait de le manipuler pour obtenir des renseignements sur sa famille. Cela avait rendu Drago fou de rage quand il s'en était aperçu. Il le lui ferait payer.

Bien évidemment, la rentrée ne concernait pas uniquement Drago Malefoy. Alors que la plupart des étudiants fêtaient leurs retrouvailles, ou essayaient d'oublier qu'ils reprenaient les cours, Harry regroupait ses fidèles Gryffondors, Neville et Hermione étant revenus de vacances.

Harry n'avait pas traîné. Le soir même les six étudiants se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande, changée en salle d'entraînement pour l'occasion. Les réactions de ses camarades avaient été très variées. Fred et George affichaient un air émerveillé, heureux de constater que le château leur réservait encore des surprises de cette taille, bien qu'un peu déçus que leur carte n'en fasse pas mention. Hermione était déjà plongée dans un livre pioché dans la bibliothèque très spécifique sur la magie corporelle tandis que Neville et Ron, la bouche ouverte, semblaient avoir oublié jusqu'à la présence de leurs camarades.

Harry leur laissa découvrir la salle et ses équipements. Elle était recouverte de matelas du sol au plafond et contenait mannequins, protections, livres et tout un outillage pour développer puissance et précision dans l'utilisation de cette branche de la magie.

Quand ils en eurent fait le tour, Harry regagna leur attention. Mais avant de leur parler de cette salle et de la magie corporelle, il voulait aborder le sujet de leurs recherches.

- Avant tout autre chose, j'aimerais vous informer d'une piste que j'ai découverte pendant les vacances. Nicolas Flamel était un alchimiste, suffisamment proche de Dumbledore pour avoir déjà travaillé avec lui.

Les garçons parurent gênés de ne pas avoir continué ces recherches pendant les vacances, mais Hermione s'était levée d'un bond, s'exclamant :

- Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé avant ?

Et avant que quelqu'un puisse lui demander des explications, elle était déjà partie. Quelques cavalcades dans les couloirs plus tard, ils savaient que la pierre si précieusement gardée était en fait la pierre philosophale.

- Eh bien, le lien me paraît très clair, dit Harry. Richesse et immortalité doivent attirer bien des convoitises. Il ne reste plus qu'à découvrir qui désire se l'approprier. Et donc avant cela, qui est au courant de sa présence au sein de l'école.

- Tu veux dire qu'un professeur voudrait la voler ? demanda Hermione.

- Un professeur ou quelqu'un d'étranger à l'école. Mais ce sera plus facile de rechercher parmi les professeurs en premier lieu.

Un autre problème se présentait à Harry. Comment détruire cette pierre ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Le serpent le lui avait demandé, et il sentait que c'était quelque chose d'important, mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Revenant à ses préoccupations du moment, il s'adressa aux autres.

- Bien, j'enquêterai discrètement là dessus. Voyons maintenant ce que nous allons faire de cette salle.

Manifestement, c'était un sujet qui enthousiasmait ses camarades. Il faut dire qu'ils se voyaient déjà accomplir toutes les prouesses qu'ils avaient lues, rêvant d'acquérir une force surhumaine, une vitesse inégalable, de pouvoir marcher au plafond ou faire des bonds de plusieurs mètres. Harry se dépêcha de leur retirer leurs illusions, expliquant qu'après cinq mois d'entraînements, il en était toujours à essayer de contrôler la puissance de ses coups et que cela l'épuisait grandement à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait.

Ses compagnons parurent singulièrement déçus et il décida d'illustrer ses propos pour qu'ils puissent cerner le problème. Le premier mannequin explosa sous la puissance du coup qu'il lui porta, démontrant les dégâts que pouvait occasionner cette force à pleine puissance. Les spectateurs étaient époustouflés et comprirent qu'ils ne désiraient pas voir finir leurs adversaires dans le même état. De plus, comme l'expliqua Harry, s'il ratait son coup, cela reviendrait à un gaspillage conséquent de magie brute. Deux ou trois coups comme celui-là suffiraient à l'épuiser totalement. Mais assommer quelqu'un ne semblait pas évident. Le coup qu'il porta au suivant ne sembla pas différent d'un coup habituel, mais le troisième fêla le crâne du mannequin.

Ils s'entraînèrent plusieurs heures ce soir là, ne quittant la salle que pour être rentrés avant le couvre-feu. Etrangement, le seul à avoir pu observer un progrès notable fut Ron. Et s'il avait été tout excité lors de sa performance, il n'était maintenant pas plus fier que les autres, les bras et les points endoloris, le seul désir étant de retrouver son lit. Un dur apprentissage commençait, et s'ils n'étaient plus aussi enthousiasmés qu'au début de l'entraînement, une volonté farouche avait remplacé l'excitation de la nouveauté. Après tout, un défi est une chose sacrée pour un Gryffondor, tous l'avaient relevé, et tous feraient leur possible pour réussir dans leur entreprise.


	10. Licorne et Dragon

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J., je ne gagne aucun argent en m'appuyant sur ses oeuvres.

Merci à mon amie Sploutch pour son aide et ses corrections.

Chapitre 10 – Licorne et Dragon

Les étudiants de Gryffondor avaient peu d'occasions de côtoyer Harry hors des horaires de cours. Et si cela avait alimenté quelques rumeurs en début d'année, il avait maintenant une réputation de solitaire, et personne n'allait chercher plus loin.

En fait, il restait bel et bien quelques étudiants à se poser des questions. Le petit groupe de Gryffondors qui s'étaient rapprochés de Harry et qui se réunissaient régulièrement dans la Salle sur Demande avait compris qu'il passait son temps à approfondir ses connaissances et ses capacités ; mais impossible de savoir dans quels domaines exactement.

Et si Hermione cherchait à exploiter cette nouvelle source de savoir, les garçons avaient décrété cette attitude comme anormale et tentaient tant bien que mal de le soigner. Malheureusement, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils se faisaient soigneusement évincer. Hermione obtenait la référence d'un livre, Ron pouvait disputer à l'occasion une partie d'échecs avec Harry et si les jumeaux ou Neville essayaient de le distraire, la conversation déviait vers leurs centres d'intérêt.

Botanique, potions ou sortilèges utilisés pour faire des farces, connaissances du monde sorcier, tout était bon pour Harry. Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient été floués et que pour Harry, il n'avait jamais été question de s'amuser. Il prenait le meilleur de ce qu'on avait à lui offrir et transformait chaque occasion en une séance d'apprentissage.

Étrangement, ce n'était pas les Gryffondors qui en savaient le plus sur Harry, mais un Serpentard. Et Drago Malefoy avait peur. L'ennemi qu'il s'était reconnu était puissant.

Manifestement, il était le seul à avoir remarqué les étrangetés dans le comportement du Survivant. Peut-être aussi était-il le seul à l'avoir vraiment regardé. A force d'observer ses faits et gestes, Drago en avait déduit que celui-ci avait suivi un entraînement intensif, une formation au combat.

En effet, le garçon se déplaçait silencieusement et discrètement. Et si cela ne se remarquait pas lorsqu'il était entouré de ses camarades de classe, il devenait horriblement difficile de le suivre lorsqu'il était seul. En fait, il avait toujours fini par le perdre de vue dans ces moments là. Et encore, les couloirs étaient suffisamment éclairés en journée. Drago était persuadé que Harry serait comme invisible de nuit.

Bien sûr, c'était trop peu pour faire dire à Drago que Harry était un combattant. Mais une foule de petits détails venaient appuyer cette affirmation. Il avait de nombreux talents et savait les dissimuler. En fait, Drago n'avait jamais aussi mal évalué quelqu'un que la fois où il avait prit Harry pour un amateur en matière de duels.

Au bout de plusieurs mois d'observations, il avait fini par comprendre quelques particularités du comportement du Survivant. Tout d'abord, ses yeux. Quand il entrait dans une pièce, il en vérifiait à chaque fois les accès. En fait, Drago l'avait compris peu après, il était constamment sur ses gardes. Il y avait les réflexes contrôlés également. Quand quelque chose tombait, notamment les couverts à l'heure du repas, il avait comme un sursaut, mais avant que le bruit ne se produise, avait réussi à remarquer Drago. Il soupçonnait Harry d'être tout à fait capable d'éviter bien des accidents, mais de les laisser se produire pour ne pas dévoiler ses capacités. Pas très Gryffondor comme manières.

De même, quand quelqu'un arrivait derrière lui, il se tendait imperceptiblement mais attendait qu'on l'appelle pour se retourner. Comme s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir à quel moment montrer qu'il avait conscience de la présence de l'autre. Drago doutait qu'on puisse jamais le surprendre. Non, vraiment, il n'était pas facile de lui trouver des faiblesses.

Mais la patience de Drago finit par payer. Et vint un jour où il trouva le moyen de s'en prendre à Harry, peut-être pas directement, mais l'affecter d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Quelques temps auparavant, le petit groupe de Gryffondors avait rencontré Hagrid à la bibliothèque et ils avaient décidé de se retrouver un peu plus tard dans sa cabane. Harry n'avait aucune piste pour savoir quoi faire de la pierre philosophale et voulait s'assurer qu'elle serait en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve comment s'en servir ou comment la détruire. Le serpent de son rêve avait bien précisé que le cerbère n'était pas une mesure de protection suffisante.

Ils avaient ainsi découvert grâce à Hagrid qu'en plus de Touffu, le chien à trois têtes, cinq autres obstacles, fournis par leurs différents professeurs protégeaient l'accès à la pierre. Sans compter que Dumbledore avait sûrement participé à cette protection.

Mais avant d'avoir pu approfondir le sujet, autre chose avait attiré leur attention. En effet, Hagrid s'était apparemment mis en tête d'élever un dragon. Et si l'on en jugeait par l'œuf reposant sur les braises dans la cheminée, le processus était en bonne voie.

Harry, ayant développé un intérêt certain pour les dragons, orienta la discussion sur les différentes espèces existantes ainsi que sur celles relevant du mythe. Hagrid s'était révélé une vraie mine d'or sur le sujet. Apparemment, nombre de dragons des légendes n'étaient que des animaux un peu plus malins ou belliqueux que de coutume. Mais certains récits faisaient état d'êtres possédant une réelle intelligence. Mais si Harry apprit beaucoup sur la ruse et la cruauté des dragons blancs, la bonté et la sagesse des dragons d'or, ou encore la puissance incommensurable des dragons noirs, il n'y avait rien à propos d'un dragon de jade, quelle que soit la ruse employée pour amener la conversation dans cette direction.

Manifestement la discussion passionnée qui mobilisait Harry et Hagrid n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Neville, Ron et Hermione, bien qu'intéressés par le sujet, semblaient s'inquiéter de détails tels que l'illégalité d'un tel élevage, la composition hautement inflammable de l'habitat d'Hagrid, ou encore la menace potentielle d'un dragon adulte.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'ils quittèrent Hagrid, et les dernières paroles échangées avec celui-ci sur le pas de la porte, autant que celles sur le chemin du retour, lui passèrent au-dessus de la tête. S'il répondait distraitement aux questions de ses camarades, son esprit était à des lieux de là.

Le dernier point abordé par Hagrid lui avait donné fort à penser. En effet, il lui avait fait remarquer que la devise de Poudlard, que l'on peut traduire par : « il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort », faisait encore beaucoup travailler les imaginations. Mais si nombre de rumeurs faisaient part d'un dragon gardien, aucun dragon n'avait malheureusement été trouvé à Poudlard ou dans ses environs.

C'est ainsi que Harry n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au départ de ses camarades. Hermione voulait aller à la bibliothèque, Ron et Neville s'étaient arrêtés pour discuter avec Dean et Seamus, et Harry s'était retrouvé seul.

Il avait repris pied dans la réalité en s'apercevant qu'il se tenait devant la porte de la salle sur demande. L'habitude, un désir inconscient, ou peut-être même la volonté du château l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Il aurait été dommage de se priver de la surprise que lui réservait la salle cette fois-ci. Harry ouvrit donc la porte.

La bibliothèque qu'il découvrit était entièrement consacrée aux dragons. Ce qui était finalement assez logique lorsqu'on connaissait le sujet de ses pensées du moment. Et Harry comprit bien vite que bien qu'il ait lu la majorité des livres sur le sujet à disposition des étudiants, ses connaissances étaient risibles comparées au savoir accumulé ici.

Tout semblait dédié aux dragons. Les livres ne parlaient que de cela, bien sûr, mais les ornements du mobilier, les lampes, la décoration, tout ramenait aux reptiles ailés. Une grande tapisserie ornait le mur en face de l'entrée, le seul à ne pas soutenir les rayonnages aux décennies de savoir. Elle représentait, dans un décor paisible, un majestueux dragon rouge veillant sur un vert, endormi.

Les protestations de son estomac le sortirent de sa lecture quelques heures plus tard. Il avait manifestement raté le dîner. Qu'importe, un passage aux cuisines arrangerait cela, et une telle découverte valait bien quelques sacrifices. Ce soir là, Harry s'endormit en rêvant de dragons d'or, d'argent et d'airain.

Les jours suivants furent consacrés à l'étude approfondie des variétés intelligentes des dragons, probablement aujourd'hui disparus.

Une étude tellement approfondie qu'il ne sut rien de l'expédition organisée par ses camarades de Gryffondor. Enfin, en y repensant, ils lui en avaient peut être touché un mot une fois ou l'autre. Voire même à chaque fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de le voir. Mais il les avait repoussés à chaque fois. Il faut admettre que retrouver la trace des dragons antiques était bien plus prenant que les magouilles de quelques Gryffondors.

Ça avait été son erreur. Il faut dire que de l'idée « on va se débarrasser du dragon de Hagrid » à l'organisation d'une expédition de nuit avec rendez-vous au sommet d'une tour, il n'était pas certain de suivre le raisonnement. De son point de vue il aurait suffi de mettre Dumbledore au courant, il se serait occupé de l'affaire. Surtout qu'a priori, avec les protections autour du château, celui-ci avait dû détecter la visite des sorciers en balais venus récupérer le bébé.

Tout ça pour dire que s'il vivait l'enfer à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de Rogue, c'était entièrement à cause de ses camarades. Ceux-ci avaient étés découverts la nuit dans les couloirs et avaient écopé d'une retenue. Et Rogue était persuadé qu'il était nécessairement présent et avait injustement évité la punition.

C'est pourquoi il ne fallait pas s'étonner si trois jours après, Harry avait « gagné » le droit d'accompagner ses camarades pour leur prochaine heure de colle.

Dumbledore était ravi. Cette punition tombait à pic, et si le professeur Rogue avait dû être surpris de ne pas rencontrer plus de résistance que cela pour que Harry Potter partage le sort de ses camarades, il avait dû l'être encore plus de la punition proposée.

Mais une promenade dans la forêt interdite au clair de lune semblait une occasion parfaite pour en apprendre plus sur Harry, l'état de ses nerfs, ses relations avec ses camarades dans des situations sensibles, et surtout, pour lui faire rencontrer le responsable de sa condition d'orphelin.

Le soir de la punition, Harry, Neville, Ron et Hermione descendaient de la tour de Gryffondor pour rencontrer Rusard dans le hall. Harry écoutait silencieusement ses camarades s'insurger à sa place contre la partialité de Rogue, puis s'apitoyer sur leur malchance avant de maudire Malefoy. A ce moment de la pseudo conversation, Harry intervint.

- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans l'histoire ?

- Il nous a dénoncés, cracha Ron.

- Sauf qu'il l'a fait de nuit, ajouta Neville.

- Du coup on le retrouve ce soir, finit malicieusement Hermione.

Cela fit sourire Harry. Pour que le Serpentard ne réfléchisse pas plus que cela, il devait être sacrément remonté. Et Harry croyait deviner pourquoi. Cette soirée risquait d'être intéressante, en fin de compte.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le hall où Rusard les attendait en compagnie de Malefoy.

- En retard, grogna-t-il alors que Malefoy leur adressait un sourire triomphant.

- Suivez-moi, Hagrid attend. Vous qui aimez les promenades nocturnes, vous allez être servis. Il paraît que la forêt interdite au clair de lune est très … pittoresque, annonça t-il, un air sadique sur le visage.

Le sourire de Malefoy fondit comme neige au soleil.

- La forêt interdite ? Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est trop dangereux !

- Fallait y penser avant ! Vous ne croyiez pas que vous alliez faire des lignes tout de même ? Vous allez vous rendre utile, et Hagrid a besoin d'aide.

Alors que le concierge continuait sa litanie sur les jeunes délinquants et le fait qu'il arriverait un jour à remettre en fonction les punitions corporelles, c'était au tour de Harry de sourire. La forêt interdite ? Vraiment, ça valait presque le coup de s'être fait coller.

Malefoy se plaignait toujours alors que Hagrid leur expliquait qu'ils devaient chercher des indices sur ce qui agressait les licornes ces temps-ci. Au mot licorne, Harry se souvint dans un flash de celle petite et en pierre protégeant la pierre de jade.

- Et on dit que les filles sont geignardes, répliqua Harry à la énième plainte de Malefoy.

Celui-ci se mura dans un silence blessé, craintif et haineux, et Harry put se concentrer sur ce que disait le garde chasse.

- Les licornes se font attaquer ? Demanda t-il à celui-ci.

- Oui, et les autres animaux sont nerveux. Même les centaures admettent qu'un être maléfique dérange par sa présence.

- Et cela fait longtemps ?

Hagrid prit un air gêné.

- Eh bien c'est possible oui. Peut-être même depuis la rentrée. Mais ces derniers temps, ça a vraiment pris de l'ampleur. J'ai même retrouvé du sang de licorne récemment.

- C'est cela que l'on doit chercher aujourd'hui. Chercher s'il y a des licornes de blessées, voir si on peut trouver ce qui les agresse et pourquoi. Harry, tu vas avec Drago et Crocdur, les autres avec moi. Si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit, vous envoyez des étincelles bleues en l'air, s'il y a un quelconque danger, des étincelles rouges.

Encore quelques recommandations, et ils étaient partis. Et Drago se retrouvait dans une forêt hostile avec pour seuls compagnons un chien et un ennemi mortel. Quoique le terme devait être un peu exagéré. Le Survivant était après tout à Gryffondor et n'allait pas l'attaquer par surprise pour se débarrasser de lui dans les sombres sous-bois. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Un Gryffondor ? Vraiment ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon d'infortune. Celui-ci marchait calmement, et s'il ne paraissait pas détendu, semblait au moins sûr de lui.

Drago fit le point sur son propre état et constata que cela n'avait rien de glorieux. Il n'allait quand même pas se faire surpasser dans ce domaine là également, non ? Il se força à se détendre, à calmer son imagination débordante, et reporta son attention sur son environnement.

Mauvaise idée comprit-il aussitôt. Il constata qu'en plus de paraître sombre et hostile, la forêt semblait vivante. Si l'on y prêtait attention, on pouvait voir les buissons bouger sans l'aide du vent, des branches se tendre comme des mains pour vous attraper et de nombreuses choses qui disparaissaient dès que l'on essayait de les regarder.

En plus de cela, le silence qui accompagnait leur progression était oppressant. Comme un prédateur supplémentaire semblant guetter le moindre de vos mouvements. Et le cerveau angoissé, inventait des bruits furtifs, ajoutant au peuple de la forêt de nouveaux monstres. Drago essaya alors de se concentrer sur les bruits que produisait leur petite troupe. Et il lui sembla que les branches craquant sous ses pas, son souffle trop rapide, et même les battements de son cœur allaient ameuter toute la population de la forêt.

Enfin, pour être honnête, si une quelconque bestiole était attirée par les bruits qu'ils faisaient, ce serait d'abord à cause du souffle rauque du molosse d'Hagrid. Lui et Potter ne faisaient pas de bruit en comparaison. D'ailleurs, Potter n'en faisait pas du tout.

Certain de l'avoir perdu, Drago se retourna, affolé. Il rencontra le regard interrogateur du Survivant, qui se fit moqueur. Drago se retourna vexé, incapable de prononcer un mot avec la peur qui lui tenaillait l'estomac. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il était soulagé ou dépité de ne pas avoir perdu Potter. Enfin si, la question ne se posait d'ailleurs pas. Il aurait préféré qu'il reste dans la forêt.

D'ailleurs, pour se déplacer comme ça, le Survivant devait y être à sa place. Pas de doute, cela faisait un monstre de plus. Et Drago sentait maintenant un regard de plus le fixer. Il se força à conserver une démarche digne, essayant de supporter l'observation scrupuleuse dont le gratifiait son compagnon. Le cauchemar continuait.

Quelques heures plus tard selon Drago, quelques minutes selon d'autres plus pointilleux, alors qu'il se retournait pour la cinquième fois pour constater qu'il n'avait toujours pas été abandonné à son sort, Harry prit la parole.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Malefoy, je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul, dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Le ton condescendant employé par son vis-à-vis lui fit sortir les crocs, et il répondit

- Je me demandais pourtant quand est-ce que tu comptais me lâcher, tu es chez toi maintenant, je ne te retiens pas. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer des personnes assez impolies pour se déplacer silencieusement.

- Oh ! Tu vois que tu n'es pas si effrayé finalement, tu essaies même de faire de l'humour.

- Je ne suis pas effrayé, répliqua Malefoy avec toute la mauvaise fois dont il était capable, et si je reste attentif à ce qui se passe dans cette forêt, c'est que contrairement à toi j'ai été instruit de ce que l'on peut rencontrer comme horreurs par ici.

- Ah, d'accord, et si tu as marché dans le sang argenté tout à l'heure c'est que tu voulais laisser une piste pour que nos compagnons puissent nous suivre.

Drago tressaillit, se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié la raison qui le faisait évoluer dans cet enfer.

- Stupides Gryffondors, il n'y a qu'eux pour avoir un sens de l'humour aussi pitoyable.

Mais le sourire narquois de son coéquipier le convainquit qu'il n'était pas dupe.

- Alors instruis-moi, qu'y a-t-il de si terrible dans cette forêt ?

Et Drago de lui narrer par le menu tout ce qui vivait dans la forêt, tout ce que l'on racontait, tout ce que l'on imaginait, et même quelques unes de ses inventions pour faire bonne figure. Mais s'il espérait partager un peu de son angoisse avec le Gryffondor, celui-ci n'eut pas la réaction espérée.

- C'est quand même étrange qu'avec tout ce qui vit là dedans, on n'ait pas croisé la moindre bestiole, déclara-t-il.

En effet, même en mettant de coté tout ce qui n'était raisonnablement pas présent dans la forêt, il restait suffisamment de créatures pour croiser l'une ou l'autre, même parmi les plus inoffensives.

- Peut-être que ce qui agresse les licornes les effraie, répondit-il.

Harry hocha la tête, pensif. Et Drago songea que l'on venait d'aborder le sujet qui tenait à cœur au Gryffondor et qui justifiait cet échange amical. Cela avait au moins le mérite de lui avoir considérablement calmé les nerfs, constata t-il.

Ils continuèrent leur route sans échanger plus de paroles, mais alors que Drago commençait à comprendre que cela pouvait être vraiment dangereux d'aller à la poursuite d'une créature capable de faire peur à la faune de la forêt interdite, Harry revint à la charge, avec une question qui estomaqua Drago.

- T'es tu renseigné sur la mort de mes parents, Malefoy ?

Non mais il croyait quoi le Gryffondor ? Qu'il allait lui faire un compte rendu peut-être ?

- Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose comme cela ? Débrouille-toi avec tes questions métaphysiques tout seul Potter.

- En échange, je veux bien t'expliquer ce que m'a dit le Choixpeau.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas te défiler après que je t'aie raconté ce que je sais ?

- Bien, je te donne ma conclusion d'abord, et je t'explique après tes révélations. En fait, le Choixpeau a triché.

- Pardon ? Triché ?

- Oui, il ne m'a pas réparti comme il l'aurait fait avec un autre.

- Oh. Et comment a-t-il fait alors ?

- D'abord ma réponse Malefoy.

Drago pensa à ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir de son père avec, il faut l'avouer, beaucoup de difficultés. Bah, après tout, Potter devait déjà s'en douter, ses questions avaient étés longuement réfléchies.

- Tu-sais-qui voulait tuer les Potter par précaution. Et ceux-ci le savaient.

- Par précaution ?

- Oui, il les considérait comme une menace, même une fois cachés. D'ailleurs il avait raison dans un sens, vu ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Harry hocha la tête. Il pouvait déjà voir les implications que cela entraînait. Il y réfléchirait à tête reposée. Il reprit la parole pour en finir avec l'histoire du Choixpeau.

- En fait, le Choixpeau ne m'a pas réparti en fonction de ce que je suis, mais en fonction de ce qu'il voudrait que je devienne.

- Et il a mis autant de temps juste pour ça ?

- Eh bien, je suppose que ce ne doit pas être évident de déroger à une tradition de plusieurs siècles, mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a d'autres raisons derrière la conversation que nous avons eue. Pour être honnête, j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'a pas son pareil pour manipuler les gens.

- Forcément, il y a un peu de Salazar Serpentard dedans.

Harry prit note de se renseigner plus en avant sur le sujet. Quel genre de magie pouvait permettre cela ?

- En tout cas, il a commencé par m'expliquer pourquoi je pouvais correspondre à n'importe quelle maison, puis il a décrété que Gryffondor m'apporterait le plus car j'y apprendrais certaines qualités qui me font défaut.

- Oh ! Je vois, c'est impossible que cela compte dans ce sens là pour la répartition, sinon on regrouperait les élèves selon leurs déficits et non selon leurs traits de caractère.

- Oui, une telle stratégie ne marche que pour un cas isolé. Mais de toutes façons, ce n'est pas une explication suffisante. Ça voudrait dire sinon qu'il va manquer quelque chose à chaque étudiant. Or, si les maisons existent c'est bien pour créer un esprit de compétition en créant une idée d'appartenance. Pas pour classer les étudiants selon leur caractère. C'était peut-être vrai du vivant des fondateurs remarque, après c'est juste devenu une excuse.

- Une excuse ?!?

- Bien sûr, sinon les sorciers sortant de Poudlard auraient quelque chose de plus que ceux du reste du monde. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller dans l'une ou l'autre maison pour devenir quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi si le Choixpeau a palabré si longuement c'est parce qu'il voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose. Ou me manipuler.

- Pff, tu es juste frustré de ne pas être allé à Serpentard en fait.

- Non, non, je suis allé où je voulais. Je n'ai pas encore vu de gens vraiment intéressants à Serpentard de toutes façons.

- Hey ! Je suis plus intéressant que toi Potter. Et ce n'est pas ta cicatrice qui y changera quoi que ce soit.

- Toi ? Tu te contentes d'être un nom. Je peux t'assurer qu'en comparaison je deviendrai plus important que l'étiquette du survivant que l'on m'a collé sur le front.

Drago allait répliquer, quoi d'ailleurs, il n'en savait rien. Qu'est ce qui faisait de lui Drago Malefoy et non pas un Malefoy, fils d'un Malefoy ? Un individu pouvait-il devenir plus important qu'un nom chargé d'histoire comme le sien ? Mais il devinait que le challenge pour le Survivant était du même acabit. De toutes façons, il n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer sur le sujet. Devant eux s'étalait, reflétant la lumière de la lune, une flaque de sang argenté.


	11. Complots et Manipulations

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J., je ne gagne aucun argent en m'appuyant sur ses œuvres.

Merci à mon amie Sploutch pour son aide et ses corrections.

Chapitre 11 – Complots et Manipulations

Du sang.

Du sang de licorne.

Drago Malefoy blêmit à cette vision. Ils étaient réellement sur la piste d'un monstre sanguinaire. Enfin l'avantage était qu'ils en avaient fini maintenant. Ils allaient pouvoir sortir de la forêt interdite. Il sortit sa baguette et envoya un bouquet d'étincelles bleues en l'air. Cinq pas plus loin, Potter le regardait faire et lui fit signe d'avancer.

- La piste continue par là, indiqua-t-il en montrant une autre tache de sang argenté.

Il ne voulait tout de même pas y aller, si ? Drago allait protester, mais avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, Harry était déjà reparti, tous sens en alerte. Le Serpentard n'eut d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas.

Pendant toute la durée de leur progression, Drago se demanda ce qui l'avait empêché de rester sur place et d'attendre que les autres le rejoignent. Que Potter aille au diable s'il le souhaitait, mais qu'il y aille tout seul ! Mais l'idée de s'arrêter et de se retrouver seul dans cet enfer végétal ne l'attirait finalement pas.

Il allait dire quelque chose à son compagnon lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une clairière. Une silhouette était penchée sur une licorne morte ou agonisante sous les rayons de la lune. Drago ne put retenir un cri angoissé. Et il sut également qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Faisant demi tour instantanément, il entraîna le chien du garde-chasse avec lui pour aller retrouver le deuxième groupe, sortir de la forêt, en tout cas, ne pas rester dans les parages.

Harry observa la réaction de Drago puis reporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait dans la clairière. La créature qu'ils pistaient s'était brusquement relevée et s'enfuyait maintenant vers la forêt. Sa vélocité convainquit Harry que toute poursuite serait inutile.

Il sortit à son tour sa baguette pour illuminer une fois de plus le ciel nocturne d'étincelles bleues. Puis, s'approchant de la licorne, il constata que celle-ci avait déjà rendu son dernier soupir. Cependant, alors qu'il approchait la main pour toucher cette créature fantastique, il crut discerner une lueur bleue verte, qui disparue rapidement.

Avant qu'il ait pu s'interroger plus avant sur cet évènement, il fut rejoint par le groupe au complet qui venait à sa rencontre.

Et c'est ainsi que prit fin leur punition. Hagrid décréta que le reste était de son ressort et ils purent regagner le château. Mais à peine s'étaient-ils séparés de Malefoy que Harry ressentit comme une traction puissante qu'il identifia sans mal. C'était le même genre d'obsession qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à la salle au joyau de jade la première fois, mais en bien plus fort.

Curieux d'en connaître la raison, et désireux de se débarrasser de ce qu'il ressentait comme d'une importance capitale et urgente, il se laissa oublier de ses camarades, puis distancer, avant de se fondre dans le décor.

Il rejoignit rapidement la salle en question, et une fois à l'intérieur, il ne put que constater l'évidence. Le premier dôme de magie était parcouru de vagues d'énergie, et s'il ne paraissait pas faible pour autant, il donnait l'impression d'être étrangement incomplet.

Un rapide examen lui permit de remarquer que le pendentif de la licorne arborait maintenant une pierre verte et bleue luisant doucement. S'approchant pour mieux constater le phénomène, il comprit, à moins que l'on ne le lui suggérât, qu'il devait prendre la pierre et accomplir sa mission de restaurer les protections de la clé. Car il n'y avait plus de doute à présent, le joyau reposant au centre était une clé, et pour restaurer ses protections, il devait transmettre la petite pierre de la licorne à un être digne de confiance.

Il s'exécuta donc avant de sortir de la salle et de rebrousser chemin. De toutes façons, s'il voulait dormir en paix, il ne pouvait qu'obéir. Quel que soit ce qui attendait de lui une telle attitude, cela avait incontestablement un grand pouvoir. Et puis, il était curieux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

La forêt qu'il retrouva bientôt était étrangement calme en comparaison avec l'atmosphère angoissée qu'elle dégageait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Le silence tout à l'heure oppressant s'était mué en un silence détendu et accueillant. Et alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, il découvrit une faune variée, manifestement curieuse de connaître l'intrus qui rayonnait d'une telle aura de sérénité.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ou pour être exact, ce sont les licornes qui le trouvèrent. La licorne est un animal dit « magique », et elle mérite une telle appellation. Et cela, Harry put le constater. L'animal qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec la carcasse découverte tout à l'heure.

La licorne qui se tenait en face de lui rayonnait. Non seulement elle reflétait la lumière de la lune, dansante sur son pelage, mais elle émettait également une aura de perfection et de pureté qui faisait paraître tout le reste grossier à ses cotés.

Puis, comme dans un rêve, il déposa la pierre qu'il tenait toujours à la main au même emplacement que sur la réplique miniature. Sur le front, un peu au-dessus de sa corne unique. La licorne sembla accepter ce présent, et la pierre disparut, comme si elle se fondait dans l'animal.

Harry s'était respectueusement écarté et, pendant un instant, la licorne et le garçon restèrent immobiles, se détaillant l'un l'autre. Puis, sans aucun signe annonciateur, la licorne s'inclina devant l'humain avant de faire demi-tour et s'éloigner au galop, disparaissant dans les ténèbres de la forêt interdite.

Alors qu'il se remettait de ses émotions, une voix s'éleva à la droite d'Harry.

- Tu as de la chance, Harry Potter. Sans la Bénédiction de Jade, tu n'aurais probablement jamais pu voir une licorne dans toute sa splendeur.

Il s'agissait en fait de deux centaures, put constater Harry. Il ne commenta pas les paroles du premier, tant il était convaincu de la justesse de son propos. D'ailleurs, même les questions qu'il avait concernant l'appellation que le centaure avait employée et sa connaissance inattendue sur le sujet restèrent muettes tant il restait imprégné de la magie du moment.

Au lieu de cela, il préféra observer les deux êtres mythologiques qui se tenaient devant lui. Un regard lointain, un visage grave et plein de sagesse, un torse robuste s'alliant avec le corps d'un équidé, les centaures paraissaient avoir déjà vécu plusieurs vies.

Le plus jeune, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, s'inclina alors en une révérence que Harry n'aurait pas crue possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Firenze ? Accorder aussi facilement ta confiance à un inconnu ou presque ?

- La licorne a choisi de lui faire confiance. Et la Clé d'Éveil également. Le leur reprocheras-tu également ?

- Non, mais la protection est là pour que chaque être juge selon son âme et conscience.

- L'éveil se fera bientôt. Ne l'as tu pas lu dans les étoiles ? Et je choisis d'accorder ma confiance à l'élu de la licorne. Personne n'avait été choisi depuis la création de la pierre. Et Harry Potter aura besoin d'aide. Peut-être cela fera-t-il la différence.

- Nous n'avons pas à venir en aide aux humains. Qui sommes nous pour contrarier le destin ?

- Le choix existe. À quoi servirait-il si nous ne devons jamais accorder le droit de passage à quiconque ?

Puis, semblant se rappeler de la présence de Harry, et peut-être s'en servant comme excuse pour ne pas continuer la conversation dans cette voie, le premier centaure se tourna vers lui pour lui dire :

- De toutes façons, on ne peut reprendre ce qui a été donné. Que les étoiles t'inspirent Harry Potter. Peut-être nous reverrons nous.

Et sur ces paroles, les centaures s'en allèrent, laissant le jeune Harry dans une forêt redevenue hostile. La nature semblait avoir compris qu'il n'était que humain, et de ce fait, il n'avait pas sa place ici.

Harry se hâta de sortir de la forêt interdite et de regagner le château. Par curiosité, il voulut revoir la salle de la clé d'éveil, pour reprendre le terme du centaure, se demandant si le dôme s'était déjà reformé.

Quand l'arche s'ouvrit à nouveau devant lui, il eut en pensée qu'elle aurait très bien pu lui refuser l'accès s'il en avait fini avec sa mission, mais cela disparut lorsqu'il porta son attention sur les figurines centrales.

Les dômes de magie étaient à présent tous stables. Mais dorénavant, les ornements de la licorne et du centaure de pierre luisaient d'une lumière blanche. Harry devinait que cela lui donnait un droit de passage, mais que s'il voulait atteindre la pierre, il lui faudrait rencontrer chaque être représenté par une statue. Le principe n'était pas difficile à deviner ou à comprendre, mais comment était-il sensé s'y prendre au vu de l'étrangeté des espèces représentées ? Et était-ce une action à entreprendre avec pour seule base sa curiosité ?

Il décida qu'il ne perdrait rien à chercher plus avant. Même s'il en obtenait le droit, rien ne l'obligeait à retirer la pierre de sous les protections. Il décida également que cela pourrait bien attendre le lendemain. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ses camarades étaient partis se coucher et il lui tardait de faire de même.

_Mr Malefoy,_

_Je comprends fort bien l'inquiétude que vous exprimiez dans votre dernière lettre et souhaiterais vous rassurer quant à la sécurité dont bénéficient nos élèves en chaque occasion._

_Votre fils, ainsi que quelques uns des ses camarades, a été découvert lors d'une escapade nocturne. Et plutôt que de leur faire récurer des fonds de chaudrons, il nous a semblé plus à propos de leur faire comprendre l'utilité du règlement._

_C'est pourquoi nous leur avons fait exécuter un travail utilitaire dans la forêt interdite. Ils étaient bien entendu encadrés par des membres de l'équipe enseignante, et j'étais personnellement affecté à la surveillance de Drago Malefoy. Je peux donc vous assurer qu'en dehors d'une petite peur, votre fils ne risquait rien. J'avais pris soin d'éloigner toute créature malfaisante._

_J'espère vous avoir rassuré quant à nos méthodes d'enseignement et reste à votre disposition pour toute discussion ultérieure._

_Albus Dumbledore, _

_Directeur de Poudlard._

_PS : Nous avons pu tous constater que votre fils, Drago Malefoy, fait honneur à son nom en gardant une attitude digne en toute circonstance._

Dumbledore reposa sa plume, pensif. Oui, il avait été à proximité de ses élèves pendant toute la durée de leur punition. D'ailleurs, il avait appris bien des choses, comme espéré. Harry était un garçon qui se posait des questions très pertinentes.

Bien sûr, il était déjà convaincu que Harry avait été formé au combat. Autant au niveau de ses habiletés physiques que mentales. Mais ce soir, il avait pu en discerner les limites.

Drago Malefoy avait su remarquer le déplacement silencieux de Harry. Une observation remarquable, mais cela voulait dire que Harry n'avait pas été assez prudent et avait dévoilé un de ses atouts. De plus, il n'était pas à l'aise dans la forêt, c'était infime, mais cela se sentait.

Et son discernement vis-à-vis du Choixpeau et des Maisons de Poudlard était remarquable. Mais il n'avait pas su aller au fond des choses. Ses conclusions étaient incomplètes.

Mais au final, Dumbledore n'était pas mécontent de ces performances. L'impatience qu'il avait détectée chez le garçon quand il s'était renseigné du sort de ses parents lui donnait à penser qu'il avait découvert ce qui se reflétait dans le miroir du Rised. Harry progressait dans une bonne voie. Il en était convaincu.

Par contre … Se jouer du fils Malefoy ainsi … Cela donnait des idées au directeur. Pauvre Drago ! Il allait courir faire ce que Harry lui demandait, et il se chargerait de lui indiquer le bon chemin.

Ignorant qu'en plus de faire les quatre volontés du Survivant, il allait les faire selon la volonté de Dumbledore, Drago ruminait sa vengeance. Il était passé pour un trouillard devant le reste du groupe, Potter ne lui avait pas montré la moindre considération, et de toutes façons, c'était à cause de lui s'il avait du faire une punition dans la forêt interdite.

Le comble de sa fureur, de sa frustration et de sa détermination à faire tomber Potter fut lorsque deux jours plus tard il reçut la réponse de son père. Manifestement, rien ne lui serait épargné, et même son paternel semblait croire qu'il avait fait preuve de faiblesse et considérait la punition comme méritée.

Il allait leur montrer. A tous. En commençant par Potter. Il suffisait de reprendre point par point. Tout le monde a ses faiblesses. D'abord, il était fort probable qu'il ne sache rien de la magie noire. Ensuite il ne refuserait pas un défi et ne trahirait pas sa parole. De plus, il semblait sensible au sujet de ses parents. Il trouverait bien un moyen de se servir de tout cela …

En attendant, il pouvait toujours se réjouir de la perte des points de Gryffondor, du boycott dont faisait toujours l'objet le petit groupe de Potter et de la première place de Serpentard au tournoi. Bien sûr, cela aurait été mieux si le Survivant avait été plus affecté que ça par l'exclusion dont il faisait injustement l'objet, mais bouder le grand Harry Potter semblait aussi efficace que de priver de nourriture un fantôme.

Harry, pour sa part, avait bien d'autres choses à penser que de se soucier de ce que l'on pensait de lui. En effet, il avait acquis la quasi-certitude que même dans la bibliothèque « spéciale dragons » de la Salle sur Demande, il ne trouverait pas la moindre référence au Dragon de Jade.

De toutes façons il fallait bien s'en douter : un secret aussi bien gardé au cœur de Poudlard ne serait pas dévoilé dans un livre aussi facile d'accès. Pourtant il y avait une certaine logique à vouloir trouver des informations ici. Le centaure avait parlé de la Clé d'Eveil et Harry était sûr que la pierre sous les dômes de magie était directement reliée au Dragon de Jade qu'il avait vu en rêve. Et il avait trouvé cette salle grâce à la devise de Poudlard.

Il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort.

Tout concordait non ? Sauf les chatouilles peut-être. Faudrait-il chatouiller la pierre de jade ? L'idée paraissait quelque peu ridicule …

Mais Poudlard raffolait de ce genre de chose. Notamment pour dévoiler portes et passages secrets. Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, il y avait par là quelque chose à tenter. En effet, la grande tapisserie, tellement mise en évidence qu'elle se faisait oublier, représentait bel et bien un dragon endormi.

Mais sérieusement ? Etait-ce possible qu'une ouverture se soit trouvée là, sous son nez et pendant tout ce temps ? La curiosité de Harry n'avait jamais été ainsi éprouvée. Peut-être parce qu'il pressentait des découvertes importantes. Peut-être se rapprocherait-il un peu plus du mystère qui le tenait en haleine.

Lorsqu'il chatouilla le dragon vert endormi, celui-ci se mit à bouger, pour se réveiller tout à fait. Mais la tapisserie ne dévoila aucun passage, il n'y eut pas la moindre porte pour satisfaire Harry. Mais alors qu'il était prêt à se convaincre que rien n'avait changé, il remarqua que c'était la pièce elle-même qui avait changé. Il avait juste trouvé une autre bibliothèque.

Rien à voir avec les dragons cependant. Les livres entreposés ici parlaient pour la plupart de sujets dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler. « Le grand art des Illusions », « Exorcisme, les bases », « Incantations mineures »… Et s'il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé coté dragon, un livre lui donna l'espoir d'en finir bientôt avec la pierre philosophale. Ce serait bien le diable s'il ne lui trouvait aucun usage, ou aucune manière de la détruire dans « Joaillerie magique, Propriété et usage des pierres de puissance. » Un livre pareil devait au moins contenir quelques indices …

Question livres, le professeur Rogue en tenait justement un en main. Le directeur avait avancé que Drago Malefoy semblait avoir des prédispositions intéressantes, mais le maître des potions ne s'y était pas trompé. Le désir d'éduquer le jeune Malefoy n'était pas la seule motivation de Dumbledore. Mais s'attaquer au cas Harry Potter par ce biais là ? Rogue était en général admiratif quant à la capacité du directeur à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, pourtant … Qu'allait bien pouvoir leur apporter Drago ? Et ce livre ? « Magie et Sensibilité. L'art de percevoir. » Où était l'astuce ?

De toutes façons, il serait aux premières loges. Après tout, en tant que directeur des Serpentard, il était le mieux placé pour tirer les vers du nez à Drago Malefoy. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

D'un coté il pourrait en apprendre plus sur le Survivant, les cours d'occlumancie n'ayant rien donné. Et d'un autre, il pourrait s'amuser avec Drago. Il aimait bien ce petit.

En parlant d'occlumancie, il allait bientôt pouvoir commencer les cours pour Potter. Pendant six mois il l'avait entraîné à cloisonner son esprit. Et il avait atteint un niveau inespéré. Les images qu'il faisait apparaître dans l'esprit du Survivant restaient fixes, dissociées de leur environnement. D'ordinaire, une image suggérée en appelait une autre, les lieux vides se peuplaient, les personnes agissaient, et il devenait possible de reconstituer un événement. Le garçon Potter ne réagissait plus comme ça. Tout semblait figé, en pause.

La prochaine étape serait de mentir convenablement. Mais associer les souvenirs convenablement, proposer les bons sentiments, rester crédible, tout cela ne durerait pas bien longtemps. La preuve : il avait déjà commencé à s'y essayer. L'épisode du train était vraiment pathétique ...


	12. Amitiés

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J., je ne gagne aucun argent en m'appuyant sur ses œuvres.

Merci à mon amie Sploutch pour son aide et ses corrections.

Chapitre 12 - Amitiés

Ces derniers temps, les élèves de Poudlard ne savaient pas trop quoi penser de leur héros national. Le Survivant paraissait n'accorder que peu d'importance à ce qui se passait dans l'école. Il avait tout d'abord fait gagner à son équipe le match contre Serdaigle, attrapant le vif d'or comme s'il s'agissait d'une formalité, puis il s'était promené dans les couloirs la nuit avec ses amis, faisant perdre à Gryffondor 150 points. Il avait paru ensuite complètement indifférent à son isolement, et maintenant, alors que tout le monde révisait, il continuait de faire comme si de rien n'était, et continuait à disparaître pendant des heures sans que quiconque sache où il allait.

Certains disaient de lui qu'il les prenait de haut, qu'il s'estimait plus important que les autres et pensait sûrement que les règles ne s'appliquaient pas à lui. D'autres chuchotaient qu'il préparait un mauvais coup et était en passe de devenir le prochain mage noir. D'autres encore racontaient qu'il suivait une formation privilégiée pour devenir un super-auror ou prendre la succession de Dumbledore en tant que plus grand sorcier vivant et directeur de Poudlard. Mais tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'il ne manquait pas de classe et beaucoup pensaient en secret qu'il ne faisait pas partie du même univers qu'eux.

Bien sûr, Harry était au courant de ce que l'on racontait sur lui. Mais si certaines rumeurs l'amusaient, cela ne suffisait pas à le distraire de ses recherches en joaillerie. Comme prévu, le livre qu'il avait déniché dans la salle sur demande était une vraie mine de renseignements, et il avait bien vite abandonné l'idée de détruire la pierre philosophale. Les usages des pierres précieuses étaient multiples. Que ce soit des amulettes de protection, des ornements destinés à conférer à un objet des propriétés magiques ou une composante d'un golem, chaque idée intéressait Harry, et plus il avançait dans la théorie, plus il prenait conscience de la puissance que pourrait déployer la pierre de vie, si elle était bien employée.

En fait, la seule chose qui le distrayait vraiment de ce sujet était les séances d'occlumancie. Le professeur Rogue semblait avoir décidé qu'il avait acquis les connaissances suffisantes pour mériter un cours théorique. Bien entendu, celui-ci n'avait pas du tout présenté les choses comme ça.

- Il semblerait que vous ne faites aucun effort pour progresser sans mon aide. Comme je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec un fainéant, nous arrêterons ces séances si vous n'êtes pas capable de composer un mensonge crédible d'ici la semaine prochaine. Si vous continuez de vous moquer de moi avec les souvenirs irréalistes que vous inventez de toutes pièces, vous vous débrouillerez seul.

Harry avait bien compris le message et s'était entraîné à créer un souvenir à partir de bribes d'autres souvenirs. Inventer un mensonge crédible étant un exercice auquel il était habitué depuis longtemps déjà. Cet exercice lui avait appris que tous ses souvenirs étaient reliés entre eux, et qu'en plus de pouvoir créer de nouvelles connexions, il pouvait retrouver facilement les détails d'un souvenir en suivant ces liens. Les révisions venaient de perdre définitivement tout intérêt.

Rogue, de son coté, se demandait jusqu'où il pouvait aller dans la formation du Survivant. Ne contribuait-il pas à le rendre hors contrôle ? Comment s'assurer de ses desseins s'il en faisait un maître du mensonge et de la dissimulation ?

Mais à la réflexion, le gamin Potter continuerait à apprendre, avec ou sans lui. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu besoin de son aide pour commencer. Mieux valait s'assurer d'un travail bien fait que de risquer un légume. Après tout, le gamin était important. Dumbledore veillerait à ce qu'il ne s'écarte pas du droit chemin. Et ce ne serait pas des compétences en occlumancie qui y changeraient quoi que ce soit.

Son élève ne manquait pas de ressources par ailleurs. Et Rogue se demandait encore comment il s'y était pris pour cacher aussi efficacement l'œil de l'atoskr. A l'heure qu'il était, il aurait déjà dû étendre son pouvoir d'attraction à tout le château, parc compris. La magie qui le camouflait devait être puissante. Il faudrait là aussi s'assurer que le Survivant ne jouait pas avec des forces trop dangereuses.

Quelques temps plus tard, un événement inattendu parvint à distraire Harry aussi efficacement que ses cours d'occlumancie.

- Oh, mais regardez qui voilà ! Potter et ses toutous.

Malefoy venait à leur rencontre, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Lança Ron, d'un ton agressif.

- Couché Weasley. Je venais renouveler la proposition que je t'avais faite dans le Poudlard Express, Potter. Même si tu es à Gryffondor, tu as les qualités suffisantes pour devenir quelqu'un, si seulement je te guidais dans tes fréquentations.

Par de curieuses associations d'idées comme il en arrive parfois, en repensant au voyage en train, Harry se souvint de son souvenir trafiqué et de sa découverte de la qualité d'alchimiste de Nicolas Flamel. Et une question lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi Rogue, qui n'avait certainement pas manqué de comprendre l'intérêt de Harry pour cette information, n'avait-il rien dit ? Hagrid lui avait pourtant bien dit que le maître des potions faisait partie des professeurs chargés de protéger la pierre …

Semblant prendre le silence de Harry comme un encouragement, Malefoy continua sur sa lancée.

- En plus tu serais dans ton élément, et j'ai des amis qui pourraient t'aider à améliorer tes talents …

- Ta persistance à vouloir voir en moi un camarade Serpentard est flatteuse, Malefoy, répondit Harry. Mais quand je vois qui t'accompagne, j'ai des doutes quand à ta capacité à dénicher des gens ... intéressants.

- Dis ce que tu veux, mais manipuler ceux qui t'entourent est caractéristique de _ma_ maison, Potter. Oh, pardon. Tes amis ne savent pas que tu les manipules, peut être ?

Dans les situations critiques, Harry avait appris qu'il valait mieux sourire et observer les réactions. Pourtant, il n'était pas désespéré pour autant. Quelqu'un allait bien dire que les deux parties étaient gagnantes dans l'affaire …

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit, sûre d'elle, alors que Ron et Neville encaissaient encore la nouvelle.

- Bien sûr qu'on est au courant, Malefoy. Mais tu ne sembles pas capable de comprendre que Harry est notre _ami_. Si ça lui fait plaisir de nous manipuler, peu importe.

Dire que Harry fut surpris aurait été en dessous de la réalité. Non seulement il semblait clair que Hermione l'avait déjà percé à jour, mais l'avait en plus accepté et pour des raisons complètement surréalistes.

- Bien dit, Hermione. De toutes façons, avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, ça ne me dérange pas de l'aider comme je peux. Renchérit Neville.

Harry était de plus en plus abasourdi. D'accord, c'était bien à cette fidélité qu'il comptait arriver, mais si vite ? Et en étant mis à jour aussi brutalement ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ses camarades ? Ce n'était pas une réaction normale.

Malefoy, qui avait repris ses esprits plus rapidement que Harry, éclata de rire.

- Oh ! Alors ça vous plaît de jouer les elfes de maison du Survivant ? Vous espérez que sa célébrité vous fera connaître peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que non, Malefoy, reprit Hermione. Et si Harry a de curieuses façons de demander un service, il nous respecte, et nous aide quand il le peut. Rien à voir avec la façon dont tu traites ceux qui veulent se faire bien voir de toi.

Mais l'arrivée du professeur Rogue, et le début du cours de potion vinrent mettre fin à cette discussion sur deux visions du monde complètement différentes, et Harry put réfléchir tranquillement aux implications de ces révélations.

En fait, de son point de vue, seul Ron paraissait avoir une réaction appropriée. En effet, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la révélation de Malefoy, confirmée par Hermione et Neville, et semblait s'être isolé, refusant de regarder Harry.

Le soir, dans la Salle sur Demande, en compagnie de Fred et George, la séance d'entraînement avait été remplacée par les explications de la psychanalyste Hermione Granger.

- Est-ce dramatique, disait-elle, si au lieu de te demander de l'aider pour son devoir sur les vampires, il te dit que l'année dernière il n'aurait jamais imaginé que de telles créatures exisent réellement, et te fait parler sur ce que tu as appris par ton éducation sorcière ?

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop compliqué comme manière de fonctionner. Et c'est tellement … Serpentard …

- C'est juste que Harry n'a jamais appris à demander simplement. Il a peur qu'on lui refuse un service. Pour lui, tout s'achète. Pourtant, il t'aide quand tu lui demandes de t'aider en Métamorphose. Un pur Serpentard ne répondrait jamais à une approche aussi directe que la tienne.

- Mais on ne manipule pas ses amis, ça ne se fait pas. Ce n'est pas honnête. Après on ne saura jamais s'il n'est pas en train d'essayer de nous soutirer des informations.

- Même s'il le fait, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Je n'ai rien à lui cacher, et il n'utilisera rien de ce que je lui dirai contre moi. Pareil pour toi, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis peut-être qu'il estime qu'il ne doit pas avoir d'amis, du coup il se donne bonne conscience en camouflant cela par ses petites manipulations.

La discussion continua comme ça un petit moment, parlant de Harry comme s'il n'était pas là, alors même qu'il écoutait avec autant d'intérêt que ses camarades.

Il lui apparaissait qu'il avait grandement sous-estimé Hermione. Elle avait bien deviné qui était Harry. Et si son hypothèse comme quoi il refusait d'avoir des amis à cause de son statut de « Survivant » était erronée, il se reconnaissait dans le tableau qu'elle dépeignait de lui.

Par contre, il allait sérieusement devoir se remettre en question. Qu'étaient réellement ses camarades de Gryffondor à ses yeux ? Que signifiait avoir des amis ? Que pouvait il faire de cela ? Et Malefoy ? Qu'était il dans tout cela ? Probablement pas un « ami » et il aurait été ridicule de le considérer comme un ennemi. Pourtant, il l'aimait bien Malefoy. Différemment. Y avait-il un autre terme pour lui ?

Les garçons avaient fini par accepter les explications d'Hermione, et il avait été décrété qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une anormalité de plus qu'il faudrait guérir chez Harry. « L'anormal » n'ayant rien à dire, tout le monde partit se coucher.

Après cette soirée, les discussions avec Harry furent assez amusantes. Lorsque celui-ci essayait de savoir ou de faire faire quelque chose par un de ses camarades, ils essayaient de deviner ce qu'il voulait véritablement, afin d'y répondre directement. Les autres Gryffondors se posaient des questions quant à leur santé mentale, mais il faut admettre qu'entendre Harry dire « Rogue n'a vraiment pas peur de nous faire manipuler du venin de scorpion des roches » et d'entendre répondre « c'est trois gouttes, et après les yeux de rat » avait de quoi dérouter.

Et les garçons s'entraînaient ainsi à reconnaître les tentatives de manipulation de la part de Harry, Hermione n'ayant plus à prouver son talent en la matière. Il fallait admettre cependant qu'ils étaient grandement aidés par l'effort que faisait Harry pour essayer d'être plus direct avec eux, ce qui rendait ses contournements beaucoup moins subtils.

Les examens arrivèrent et passèrent sans inquiéter Harry le moins du monde. Il trouvait plus intéressante la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait. Il commençait à entrevoir une conséquence imprévue à leurs dialogues décousus. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne puissent se comprendre à demi-mot. Avec une telle équipe, c'était sûr, il atteindrait les sommets.

Quand Harry sut leur poser des questions sans préparer le terrain avec cinq phrases préalables, il en vint à la conclusion qu'au final c'était plutôt une bonne chose, et qu'il pourrait utiliser ce talent découvert chez Hermione pour des analyses plus poussées du comportement humain et des paroles prononcées.

Le premier problème qu'il lui proposa portait sur une question qui lui était restée en tête depuis leur rencontre avec Malefoy : pourquoi Rogue ne lui avait-il pas demandé des comptes à propos de son intérêt poussé pour l'alchimiste ?

Si Hermione n'avait pas de réponse à fournir, elle mit en lumière un autre comportement étrange.

- En fait, il y a définitivement quelque chose d'étrange qui se trame ici. Dès le départ, pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il cru bon de devoir déplacer la pierre de Gringotts à Poudlard ? Savait-il que quelqu'un voulait la voler ?

- Et celui qui a essayé de me tuer veut également la pierre. Comment a-t-il pu échapper à la vigilance de Dumbledore, qui doit se douter que si Gringotts n'a pas arrêté le voleur, il y a de fortes chances que celui-ci essaie de s'infiltrer dans l'école ?

Harry reprit.

- Et je suis convaincu que c'est encore lui qui a tué la licorne. Pour quoi faire ? Et pourquoi s'est-il enfui s'il veut me tuer ?

- Si tu es sûr que celui qui a essayé de te tuer et veut dérober la pierre est le même qui attaque les licornes, il faut prévenir Dumbledore. Peut-être cela lui permettra-t-il de découvrir le coupable. Et peut-être nous expliquera-t-il ce qui se passe ?

Harry tomba d'accord avec elle. D'autant plus qu'il avait une idée sur la façon d'utiliser la pierre. S'il pouvait convaincre le directeur …

Mais encore fallait-il le trouver. Arrivés devant la gargouille, celle-ci resta désespérément inerte et ils durent accepter que sans le mot de passe, ils n'iraient pas plus loin. Ils se décidèrent alors à chercher un professeur qui puisse les mener au directeur. Et après avoir quelque peu erré dans les couloirs, ils tombèrent sur McGonagall.

- Mr Potter ! Miss Granger ! Que vous arrive t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en les voyant fondre sur elle comme sur une proie.

- On voudrait voir le professeur Dumbledore, indiqua Hermione.

- Voir le professeur Dumbledore ? Répéta le professeur McGonagall, comme si elle trouvait l'idée particulièrement absurde. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Nous avons des indices à propos de celui qui m'a attaqué lors du match de Quidditch en début d'année, intervint Harry. J'imagine que vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de qui il s'agissait ?

- Oh ! En effet. Mais le professeur Dumbledore est absent pour le moment. Si vous voulez, je le lui transmettrai.

- Absent ? Quand est-il parti ?

- Il y a un quart d'heure. Il a reçu un hibou urgent du ministère.

- Ah … Eh bien, vous pourrez au moins lui dire que celui qui a essayé de me tuer veut également la Pierre philosophale. Et qu'il a de bonnes chances d'y arriver.

- Mais … Comment savez-vous ? Demanda McGonagall.

- Grâce à une carte de chocogrenouille. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je crois que c'est également lui qui attaque les licornes dans la forêt. Mais j'aurais besoin d'en discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore pour en être sûr.

- Une carte de chocogrenouille … ? McGonagall leur lança un regard interdit. Puis, se reprenant :

- Le professeur sera de retour demain. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour connaître l'existence de la pierre, mais soyez rassurés, personne ne peut la dérober, elle est trop bien protégée. Quant à vos indices, j'en parlerai au directeur lorsqu'il reviendra, il vous fera demander s'il veut vous voir.

Hermione allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Harry la retint par le bras et, remerciant le professeur McGonagall, l'entraîna vers le parc.

- Il fallait lui dire que c'était certainement un piège ! N'importe qui voudrait voler quelque chose dans Poudlard éloignerait Dumbledore pour avoir plus de chance de réussite.

- Tu as raison. Mais personne ne nous croira, et personne n'ira imaginer que quelqu'un puisse passer les protections. Tu as entendu Hagrid ? Rogue, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Quirell et même Dumbledore ont participé à sa protection.

- C'est vrai que cela paraît impossible, mais …

- Mais si c'est un de ceux-là qui veut voler la Pierre, ce n'est pas complètement impossible. Et à mon avis, si il a envoyé Dumbledore à Londres, c'est qu'il sait comment faire.

Hermione parut affolée.

- Mais il faut absolument convaincre le professeur McGonagall ! La Pierre philosophale possède un grand pouvoir. Qui sait ce que cela pourrait donner entre de mauvaises mains ? Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Voir Hagrid. C'est à lui qu'appartient Touffu. Il sait comment le neutraliser.

- Mais il ne va jamais te le dire !

- Voyons, Hermione. Si tu devais faire parler Hagrid sur les animaux dangereux, comment t'y prendrais-tu ? Surtout quand on connaît le plus grand rêve d'Hagrid …

- Ben … je … Je lui offrirais un œuf de dragon ! Réalisa Hermione. Tu … tu veux dire qu'il a vendu la mèche sur Touffu ? Je n'y crois pas !

Mais il s'avéra que Harry avait raison. Mieux encore, Hagrid avait laissé échapper qu'il suffisait de faire de la musique pour qu'il s'endorme. Ce soir là, après avoir mis au courant ses camarades, Harry s'apprêta à affronter les pièges des professeurs. Ce serait une course. Et le premier à obtenir la Pierre philosophale gagnerait.


End file.
